Related Edges
by Complexly Simple Kiddo
Summary: 1x2x1 centered multichapter AU Same sex figure skating pairings is a normal thing in this fic. But putting Heero's perfection and Duo's perchant for creativity to compete together is just insane. Drama, romance, humor, adventure.
1. 01 Dust in the Wind I

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Ok. So this is an idea that has being nagging me for some time. Mostly, I would like to say that I don't know Figure Skating so well, but I do investigate for the sake of the fic. But since it's an AU, although is situated in the present, I had taken some liberties to make the fic more interesting and to fit my sinister plot ::evil laugh::

Yes, they are figure skaters, but do NOT expect to see any girlish thing on any of them. It's not normal figure skating, the one you can see on TV when you have male/female pairings.

There will be a lot of references to songs, mostly every title (if not all) and constantly threaded in the story. I will put the names and authors in a note at the end of the chapter.

Also, this is situated in California, and I have never been there, so if I make any mistakes, please forgive me and inform me if you want :D I would be more that happy to hear it.

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Dust in the Wind I

The hallway was unusually quiet. He was sitting on a nearby chair, close enough to the entrance to see some flashes of light and a piece of the ice floor, but far enough not to perfectly hear any sounds or music. The public was mute for him; the music of other's performances didn't quite reach his mind. He was so closed in himself anyway, he doubt the sounds could reach him at all.

He was the visual image of the contrast concept. His long chestnut hair was bonded in his usual braid, tied at the end with long thin strands of black and even thinner whites that threaded into some parts of the clothing so the hair wouldn't move too much. His head was bowed, his black clad shoulders brushing his ears. His toneless black long sleeved shirt was well fitted to his lean chest, almost merging with the black pants. From the lower rim of the sleeves, white clusters of long and thin fabric hung loose, cascading into his knees, where he had the elbows resting. Similar strands of white fabric clung from the outer side of his legs, starting at the knee and finishing almost at the ankle, where the ice skates hugged his foot. The skates where black too, but brushes of white could be seen in the outer side of them.

His breathing was barely audible, but from the movement of his chest one could see the breaths were long and deep. Concentration.

_Breathe. _

"I know".

His voice echoed lightly in the silent hallway, deep and smooth, but strong nonetheless. His eyes, darkened by the shadows that his bangs projected on his face, opened slightly.

The door at the other end of the short hallway opened, breaking the silence. Soft steps consorted the lean and tall person coming from the room. He stepped beside the chair and the man on it, and looked at the opposite door. He was dressed simply, green turtleneck and white pants. His brown short hair was cut short at his neck, but long bangs cascaded from the forehead, and shielded one of the man's green eyes. His face was relaxed, all his posture was relaxed, and still, a shadow of concern could be seen in his eyes. Still not looking at the man in black dressing, he spoke softly.

"It's almost time. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The man in the chair made one last long deep breath and lifted his head, his eyes opened full to reveal a cobalt blue shade that looked almost purple in the low lights. He smiled, traces of sadness tinting what could be an expression of happiness.

"I am. I won't go back now. I won't look back. This is my last performance, Trowa. My last one with him." He looked at the man this time, and a slightly happier smile appeared in his lips. "It's gonna be ok". (1)

The taller man twitched his lips slightly in a tiny smile, the concern and sadness still there. He closed his green eyes and opened them again. With a firm nod to the black clad man, he spoke.

"I know"

The man in the chair smiled again, and stood up. The long strands of white soft fabric pooled to the air and hung loose. The braid barely swayed when he turned and started walking to the entrance. The sounds started to be noticed and he tensed at them, but kept walking. He stopped at the entrance and the shorthaired man looked at him one last time.

"Duo?" he asked, hesitatingly. The man called Duo turned his head slightly to the side, not looking at the man, but showing signs that he was listening. His eyes looked as if his gaze was far away.

"Good luck" Trowa said, finally. Duo smiled and nodded, before looking through the entrance again. He heard the steps of Trowa going back to the opposite door, from where he came, and sighed. When he heard the soft click of the door closing, he replied a small 'thank you' and looked up, the lights of the ice skating floor hitting him fully. He stepped one foot on the thick ice and slid to the center of the floor. He couldn't hear the voice of the presenters speaking surprised of his lack of partner nor the screams and gasps of the spectators watching avidly from the seats. He only heard the blessed silence inside of his head, and the soft word that was spoken to him.

_Breathe._

His skates came to a sudden stop after a swift and sudden turn, little shreds of ice flying, his head bowed, arms hanging loose to his sides. All the stage was in silence now, even the presenters. A soft dreamy music started and Duo lifted slowly his left arm, extending his hand as in invitation for someone to take it. His head turned to the same side of the hand, a small smile in his lips. The white shreds of clothes waved with the movement, but then stayed still.

No one took that hand. At least, that was what the people saw.

The music picked up, and the dance started. A dance for too figure skaters; Performed by one.

_Breathe. Let's do it one last time._

­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Present day, California-

Someone was shaking him. Someone was shaking him out of the sweet abyss of sleep.

Someone was gonna pay…

…After he woke up, after he slept a little more.

"Wake up, damnit! I swear, Maxwell, you're dead to the world! WAKE UP!" shakes intensified, Duo slowly opened his eyes, and smirked.

"Just one more minute, mom"

The shakes stopped. Then he felt a dry kick in the head.

"Call me mom again and I'll throw you freezing water you Son of Satan!!!"

The sleeping man woke up fully at that and sat in his bed, still clutching the sheets. An amused look in his face told that he was wide awake now.

"Son of Satan, Wufie? Sheez, you're not good at insulting, man!" Said 'Wufie' looked indignant with the naming choice and proceeded to grab the sheets and throw them flying, then pointed a finger to the man, now uncovered and barely shivering, in the bed.

"Tell me 'Wufie' one more time, and it's going to be your skin," he said, nodding to the sheets now lying in the floor "and wake up! It's getting late!"

"yesh, Wufeeeeei" the stretching of the name seemed to bother the man too, but not that much. Although the door did complained because of the force in which it was closed when he left. Duo cringed at the loud bang and flopped down to the bed again. He sighed contentedly in the mattress and closed his eyes again. He was becoming drowsy again when he heard the shout from the other side of the door.

"And don't go back to sleep, damnit!!!" Duo smiled and stepped out of the bed lazily, shaking his head.

"Yeah yeah, coming"

Wufei was running like a madman when Duo entered the kitchen. His black hair unbound framing his face, grey slacks and a half buttoned white shirt could be barely seen in the rush that was the man. Duo sighed and smiled at his friend, while dropping himself in a chair. He stretched, lifting his arms and tensing his back, sighing contently when he heard the satisfying cracks.

"I need coffee" he said out of the blue.

Wufei stopped momentary in his search and looked at Duo incredulous

"Why are you looking at me like that? You expect me to make you coffee?" A snort told all he thought of his own question. Duo rolled his eyes at him.

"Geez, man! Where's that friendly love of yours?" Wufei, now crouched by the sofa and looking under it, murmured

"I'll give you friendly love the day you decide to wake up early for once" He reached a hand below the sofa, and took it out with a victorious sound, grabbing a set of keys. He stood up and looked at his unmoving friend with disbelief.

"You haven't moved? Damn it, Maxwell, it's 8:30 already!!! Come on!!!" Duo sighed defeated and stood up. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, all tangled and barely still in the braid. He grabbed the brush and quickly arranged it to be somewhat presentable. He went to his room, looking at the mess that it was with long suffering eyes and a groan. The room was relatively large, but the disorder made it look tinier. The double bed, now without the sheets courtesy of one pissed off Wufei, was in the far side, next to the large windows. The desk was at the adjacent wall, but was barely seen because of the amount of things that covered it. A laptop could be seen somewhere below the mess. The chair was currently a clothes holder, the pile of clean ones that didn't quite reached the wardrobe was in close danger to fall, the dirty clothes that didn't quite reached the hamper hanged from the chair, containing accidentally the aforementioned pile. To the other side, most of the wall was covered in the wardrobe, doors opened and objects falling from it. An old pair of ice skates was hanging in the wall by a nail, beside a photo of a kid roughly the same age than him. A bookshelf full of books and papers and Turner paintings filled other places.

"I'll clean one of these days, I swear" he said to no one in particular and changed his clothes, grabbing a pair of pants from the clean pile currently sitting in the desk chair.

"Oh, by the way, Wu, bike's in the mechanic, I'll need a ride," he shouted trough the door. He put the first clean shirt he saw and went to the kitchen again to find a glaring Wufei blocking the way in the hallway.

"Whoa, lighten up, man!" Wufei, seemingly not hearing, hissed at his friend

"Why the hell do you tell me this now? I'm going to be twice as late now!" uh-oh. He hissed, he's pissed. Duo threw out his most disarming smile.

"Because I'm a stupid careless guy that has the brain the size of a peanut, now let's go, it's gonna be late" He grabbed his bag and skates from the floor where he always drop them and went to the door of the apartment, followed by a gasping Wufei.

"NOW you say that?! I swear one of these days…"

"Wufei?" The black haired man stopped at his ranting because of the unusual use of his complete unadulterated name

"What?" he spat, closing the apartment door with the key, somewhat exasperated. Duo smiled at him and raised one single finger to his mouth

"Hush".

In a coffee bar, a block away, a young waitress almost dropped his tray when an irritated shout broke the calm air of the summer morning.

Notes:

Title song: Dust in the wind, from Kansas. It will be one of the two main songs, so I would recommend you to hear it if you want to have a sense of sound for the scene. Also, it's a great song, but anything related to the lyric and it's use in the fic will appear in the fic itself, so don't worry.

1: There's a song in the Gundam Wing OST's that is singed by the Japanese voice actor of Duo, called "It's gonna be ok" or its original name "kitto ok!" Strangely enough, the songs of those OST's are not in the show, so I really don't understand why they made them. But, who am I to complain, huh:D


	2. 02 Situations

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Second chapter out! Yey! Thanks to all who reviewed! That gave me lots of will to write! ( It's almost spooky how well it works O.o ) I hope you like this story and have fun!

You were all missing Heero, ne:D

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two: Situations**

The bus stopped at a corner and a man with a duffel bag stepped out of it. The vehicle took of, leaving the man standing on the boulevard in a cloud of smoke. He didn't seem to care. He was looking at the frenzy that was the avenue with something similar to awe and disdain. How a person could show both emotions at the same time was still to be discovered, but the man had them nonetheless. He settled for a frown immediately and the expressions were gone. His tousled chocolate brown short hair billowed in the warm wind, the locks that fell in his face casting shadows now and then. His Prussian eyes fell in the sign with the avenue's name and he took his bag from the floor, heading to the corner across the avenue. People rushed beside him, and he felt somewhat uncomfortable with the crowd. Waiting for the light to change, he took in his surroundings. A clear blue sky shone cheerily above him, not a mere cloud blocking the light. The sun was hot in his skin, but the warm wind made it less abrasive. People walked from everywhere, talking, laughing. The cars went in a blur, projecting bursts of wind to the people standing in the walkway. One could see it was a somewhat expensive place for the cars and the clothes of the people driving and walking by. None of this seemed to matter to the man.

The light finally changed and the flow of people crossed the avenue, taking him with them. Finally arriving to the other side, he read the sign of the coffee place at the corner and checking it with a crumpled piece of paper that he took of from his jeans pocket, he entered. The place had bright lights and people were sitting on tables, some of them wearing suits, some teenagers in casual clothes, and a few old persons. All in all, it seemed like a popular place. A waitress approached him and asked if he wanted a table. He gave her a nod and the girl took him to one of the tables facing the street through the glass. He asked for a simple coffee and the girl left. He placed the bag under the table and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. He turned his head to the right, facing the window and looking at the muted mass of people outside, flocking and flowing mindless of anything and everything. He sighed and shook his head, wondering not for the first time why was he doing this, coming all the way from Japan to meet persons he didn't even knew.

His musings, though, where interrupted by the jingle of the door being opened. A man with blond hair and big light blue eyes scanned the room for a moment until his eyes fell on him. Recognition lighted the man's young face and he walked heading to the table.

"I'm so sorry for being late! The transit was mad this morning." He gave a wide smile and offered his hand "Nice to meet you, you must be Heero Yuy, if I'm not mistaken?" The man known as Heero looked dubiously at the offered hand but finally shook it.

"Yes I am" He said in a deep voice that seemed to hold too many different tones of barely showed emotions that ended sounding monotone to poor listeners. The blond man took the seat in front of Heero and looked at the street for a moment. He looked at the man in front of him and he smiled sympathetically at him

"Quite a rush, huh?" Heero nodded slightly and offered a light almost invisible smile. He waited for the blond man to speak but he seemed to be trapped in the sight the window offered. Heero coughed.

"I gather you're Mister Winner?" The blond man looked at the man again, startled of his window sighting, and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry; it was impolite of me, Mister Yuy. Yes, I am Winner, but please call me Quatre" Heero nodded and offered a 'just Heero' to the blond man. Quatre's gaze seemed unfocused for sometime, looking at the table with eyes of someone that's deeply pondering something and then quickly regained his composure.

"So Heero, how was the trip? Tiresome, I guess?" Heero liked the man. He seemed an honest caring person, not those people that asked those kinds of questions purely for courtesy and didn't really care if you told them it was ok, or it was crap. The blond guy called Quatre surely had a big surname considering he was the son of the Winner Enterprise's current CEO, but the first impression was nothing like what one probably expected. Or at least what _he_ had expected. A greedy man, maybe. A spoiled brat. Or a boring person. Non of them seemed to suit this man, though. Quatre Winner seemed like a very likeable person, diplomatic, caring and honest, but with a strong character behind that could be easily dismissed by the friendly aura. A man to be careful with, especially in business.

"A little," he replied, remembering what he was being asked, "I'm used to travel, though" Quatre let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Yes, of course. Well, since you already know why you're here, what would you like to do first, Heero? I could take you to your temporary home while you're here at California, or we could go straight to meet the others. What would you like?" Heero sighed inwardly and wondered again why he was doing this. He shook his head and answered, forgetting any regrets he might get. This was not the time for that, too late for regrets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late" Trowa said when Duo opened the door of the hallway, entering the huge room. He was sitting in the lowest rows of an empty small stadium, in one of the seats located beside the small hallway that lead to the entrance of the ice floor, his arms and legs crossed, not looking at him. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Tro, thanks so much for telling me, and here I was thinking the clock was just in a rush to do its work!" he said mockingly and dropped himself in the floor of the hallway, besides his friend. The lights of the small stadium where bright, but not blindingly so, giving the place a warm atmosphere, their voices echoing in the empty place. The rows of seats surrounded an ice floor, the cold of the ice not crossing over the edge of the circle, keeping the seats warm despite of the freezing core.

Duo ruffled trough his bag looking for something with no apparent success, muttering something about damn roommates and early hour's freaks. Trowa watched in amusement, raising one eyebrow and then the other one as the curses intensified. He reached the empty (or not so empty, as it was later proved) seat beside him and silently handed him a cup of coffee and a muffin. Duo's curses came to a sudden stop at the sight of coffee and food and he looked with mocked adoration at Trowa.

"You must love me" he said, grabbing the cup and giving it a big gulp. He sighed in pure bliss when the hot drink passed into his body. "aaah, man, nothing better than this to start a day, thanks" Trowa merely nodded in acknowledge and waited for Duo to finish putting on his black skates. The braided man left the laces undone, tucked the end of his black sweatpants inside the skates and laced them tightly. He rose from the floor with ease, keeping the balance as if he was standing in common shoes, and grabbed the coffee cup and the muffin from the floor. He opened the low little door that lead to the ice floor and slid smoothly trough the ice, taking another sip of coffee and biting on him muffin. He tested the hold of the skates and then flipped to face Trowa, still sitting in the same seat, a calculating look in his eyes. Eyes that were fixed in him. He frowned.

"Hey, s'up with the glares today, huh? I already said I was sorry for being late, key?" He said defensively. Trowa seemed taken aback with the comment but rose from the seat.

"It's ok, Duo, you caught me thinking, that's all." Duo looked dubious for a moment but shrugged it off. He finished his drink in one final gulp and munched the last of the muffin while picking up the slides, following Trowa's path trough the rows of seats.

"Whaz ae ee oin zoay?" he asked, his mouth full of food still. Trowa gave him an eloquent look and Duo chomped the remains of the muffin and swallowed, then repeated

"What are we doing today, oh, coach O' mine?" He came to a sudden stop when the taller man reached the main place of the rows, where the controlling systems where located, sending little shreds of ice trough the ice surface. Trowa ignored the mild joke and lifted one single CD from the stack in the control table. Duo gasped in a dramatic gesture and his smile widened impossibly.

"Oh, man! What did I make today to deserve such a wonderful day? First the breakfast and now this? You must really love me" Trowa raised one eyebrow again.

"Or I must really need some new ideas for your next program" Duo looked wounded at the words.

"Aw, man, it's always the job!" he sighed dramatically to add effect "but, it doesn't matter, as long as I can enjoy an improvisation day, I'll forgive you from this cruel gesture toward this poor wounded soul" He smiled wickedly and slid to the edge of the table. Putting both hands in the edge of the low wall separating the performance floor from the seats, he lifted himself, both skate clad feet rising behind him as he leaned forward and tried to peek at the CD label. Trowa took the CD out of sight and Duo pouted. He dropped his feet to the ice again and slid backwards to the center of the floor.

"Fine, fine, ruin my fun, Tro" he reached the center of the ice and then passed trough it, reaching to the other side. He changed his pose and faced forward, picking up in speed and making longer swaying slides, circling the floor, stretching his arms to do some warm-up.

"Hey!" he called back, shouting trough the stadium. Trowa raised his head slightly indicating he was listening, but kept doing what he was doing in the table, eyes still looking at the papers.

"There's some party tomorrow at the beach, you know, starting in the afternoon with some surf until night with bonfire, drinks and all that crap, you coming?" He eyed Trowa suggestively when he passed in front of him, changing to backward sliding again with a swift turn to keep eye contact "you can bring sweetie pie with ya, you know he likes that stuff" Trowa rolled his eyes, a gesture much more common in Duo.

"I'm sure he will love to hear that new nickname. He'll kill you" Duo snorted at that.

"C'mon, kill me? I dun think so. He's too good for his own good" Duo started doing some zigzag movements while still circling the floor. "Anyway, you coming? Even Wuffers's coming" he smiled proud on that statement "I used my amazing convincing skills to drag him into this" Trowa didn't dignified to look up for that statement.

"Meaning you bothered him so much he couldn't stand your whining" Duo looked indignant at that.

"I don't whine!" he whined. Trowa raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Fine, fine, whatever, you coming or not?" he stopped the zigzag movements and approached the table again, lifting a foot behind him and grabbing it with a hand, while supporting himself on the wall with the other, stretching the thigh. He looked up to where his friend was rummaging through some papers and folders and waited for the answer. Finally, the taller man seemed to find what he was looking and faced Duo.

"I'll ask him when he comes, now…" he nodded towards the center of the floor and Duo sighed defeated.

"You're such a pain, man" He complained, but a treacherous smile crawled to his lips when he slid through the floor. He stopped at the middle and faced the table again, waiting excited. He loved to skate, being a figure skater for some time now, he was considered a professional, but he was mostly known as an original performer. In every competition he went, his performs touched every limit of the rules, coming up with inventive stuff to freshen up the fast becoming somewhat lax performs in the skating ambient. Every now and then, his performs bordered in disqualification, but the judges could almost never find anything against the rules, and he did the jumps, spins, glides and turns so perfectly that even the old fashioned ones couldn't get to lower his points. The public was infatuated with his daring performs and personality, and he was considered a fresh air in the sport by many others. Every person that was into it looked forward to his programs, either to enjoy his acts or to rant against him. But truth to be told, even if he was frequently the center of attention in the contests and competitions, he didn't always won, he made mistakes, sometimes he got too far and got disqualified. Sometimes he did won. But mostly, he enjoyed what he did greatly. That was why; despite of being a professional, the thing that loved most in training was the improvisation days. They were not common. His coach and friend, Trowa, was open minded enough to let him do what he wanted to do in his performs, but he was serious and professional in his training, and kept his creative mind from going too far. Despite Duo's indifference in wining, Trowa wanted him to be in the competitions, knowing that he enjoyed showing his style to the people who liked it, and to the ones who didn't. He wanted the best for him; he wanted him to have the career he liked, the one he thought he deserved, the career that was negated to Trowa himself. And Duo let him. Mostly because he enjoyed what he did, and he enjoyed working with his friends, it kept the fun in what could easily become boring and competitive. It could easily become a thing one must do, an obligation, and he'll be damned if he ever let his skating become such a horrible thing. Many people thought that Trowa was his coach because he wanted to live his own frustrated skating career trough his successful friend, Duo Maxwell. Said Duo would laugh at that. People where such fools. It was true that because of a rather nasty accident early in his career, Trowa couldn't continue in what could have been a great success in figure skating's history. His recovery time took too much time of his life and when he was able to skate again, if not compete; he was too old and out of practice for starting all again. Everyone knew that this kind of discipline was for early age, there weren't many competitors older than 25 seen in professional tournaments. He wasn't still that age, but by the time he would be able to compete and catch up in the lost time, he couldn't possibly start anything. So people always assumed that he pushed Duo to fulfill what he could not. It was such a foolish thought. But then again, people didn't know that they where such good friends, people just assumed. They always did.

Duo's mind started to go to places he didn't want it to go. Luckily, the beginnings of a well known music started, and he lifted his head with a huge smile plastered in his face, seeing his friend sitting in the table, with a knowing little smile curving his lips. Duo waited for the music to pick up, lowering his head and he started to slightly move his hips to the beat. His skates started sliding almost at its own volition, and when the first lines of lyric started, he lifted his head and started his movements.

He was smooth in the ice, sliding, and then suddenly coming to halts and changing directions, almost out of the blue, sometimes he would stop, his head bowed, to start again in a burst of movement, always following the beats and rhythm of the song that was played. One could see he was into it, his lips mimicking the singer, sometimes making movements and jumps that somehow where symbolic to the lyrics, sometimes just contradicting them. All his body was one in the dance, every part of it showing some feeling, some contribution to the whole picture, as if every one of those limbs were meant to move that way. Sometimes, spinning so fast it all become a blur, he would play with the shapes his body would do, changing them while he stood, or crouched, extended one arm, or leg, molding the shapes as he wanted. Sometimes he stood there, just waiting, his head bent to one side, as if he was listening to something, some cue unknown to any other but him, and he would start again, maybe sliding, or jumping, or spinning. There was only one sure thing in that dance: It was unpredictable, it was chaos, but a controlled chaos, something that you could not prevent, but still kept you mesmerized into looking, afraid that you might lose some of it. Somehow, he managed to make it look like a frenetic dance; frenetic, twisted, but meant to be exactly what it was.

It was messed.

It was captivating.

It was fluid.

It was Duo Maxwell.

The song ended in a fading style, and so did him, his spins slowly slowing in speed, his extended foot drawing circles in the ice, and finally staying still, crouched in the floor.

Another song started and he stood up with the shakes of the drums in the background of the song and sided to the right when the singer started, then to the left when the song changed the sentence, a turn, stop, turn, slide, stop, flip. Shakes again. It wasn't a dance made to the song, nor did it was a song made to the dance. They simply seem to belong to each other. Music and movements making one big concert, always telling a story. The story of the lyrics, the story of the music, or a story of something completely different. But it was crafted to be felt, both by the dancer and the watcher. Only it was not crafted at all, the movements came to him from somewhere deep in himself, the song leading him trough the way. He just had to let himself loose, and be lead by his conviction, his will, and his feelings. That was the way he skated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shiny black Ford Taunus GT pulled into the beach's parking lot and then suddenly stopped when the attempted shadowed place to park the car turned to be occupied with an expensive and well known Mini Cooper S, the driver almost hitting his head with the steering wheel. Some mutterings where heard, muffled trough the door. The car moved forward again and found an empty place, right below the burning sun. The driving door opened and a man stood out of the car, black hair almost as shiny as the car's paint tied into a thin ponytail in the neck, his face showing signs of Chinese heritage, gray loose slacks and a plain white shirt waving in the light breeze. The cheerfully atmosphere of the bright day was interrupted by the loud sound of the car's door being shut with too much force.

"Damn, damn, damn you Maxwell, and damn you Zechs! And Damn Treize too!" the rampant man stopped his curses and took a long deep breath. Releasing his air, he eyed the car regretfully.

"Hey, sorry" he said, caressing the door's smooth surface. A light chuckle at his back made the man turn, now facing a tall elegant blond.

"I think she will forgive you, Wufei" Said the man. His face was blank, no traces of joke in it visible. But Wufei knew better.

"Treize." The Chinese man pronounced the name with a mix of respect and hatred. "May I suggest you to remind Zechs that this is my place to park?" The taller man passed a long fingered hand trough his short ginger blond hair and smirked. A gesture that somehow looked aristocratic in him.

"You may, but may I suggest you, Wufei, to come to work a bit more early. In time, maybe?" the suggestion lacked from mocking twinges, but Wufei knew that they where there anyway. He sighed exasperatedly, walking pass the man, and cursing inwardly his roommate once again. He reached the small building at the end of the parking lot, and opened wide the door, letting it drop back. The sight that greeted him distracted him from noticing the lack of sound of the door at his back; Tall, lean, longhaired blond man sitting in his desk. With swim trunks. With very fitted red swimming trunks.

Wait. Rewind. Sitting in his desk…

HIS desk, damnit. He sighed exasperated. He just knew it was going to be one of those days.

"Your car is parked in my place, Zechs. Again" Wufei said, with a matter-of-fact tone. The blond named Zechs raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? And here I was thinking I taught the car well. Some manners it has" Zechs smiled and dropped himself to the floor, scattering some papers in the process.

"I'm really tired of this" The short man said, tiredly massaging his temple at the mess. Why both men teased and bothered him to no end was still beyond his comprehension, but he was damned if he was going to waste any more time with this. With a look of determination in his eyes, he grabbed the papers in the floor and glared at the blond smirking man looking down at him, arms crossed in a smug expression. Arms crossed in a very bare chest.

'Look up, look up, Chang!'

"You find this funny? I don't know why it amuses so to bother me, but I have work to do, and I intend on doing in," he finally said, once he was able to focus on the man's face, and stood up to put the sheets of paper where they belonged.

"Wufei, you're not fun" complained a voice behind him and a hand landed on his shoulder. He almost jumped six feet, startled. He hadn't known Treize was there still.

"And you're supposed to be the boss here, where's that responsibility? You should be honorable and keep this menace in check" he said, nodding his head in Zechs general direction. Treize shrugged, a small movement of shoulders that seemed stylish rather than casual.

"I have other more interesting things to do" he said, eyeing Wufei's behind with interest. The Chinese man almost flushed.

"Whatever. Now go to the beach and do some work, for god's sake! People might be drowning out there and you wouldn't even notice!" he raised his hands in an upset gesture and glared some more, just for good measure, while sitting at his chair in the small office. The place was only used for storage mostly, having there the lifeboats and other tools, but there was a desk in a corner that he used to do any paperwork that might be needed. He was the one responsible for the order in the place, as well as a coast guard. The fact that he was supposed to be the amateur and employee and the other too the adult and responsible ones didn't crossed his mind. It was just the way it was.

"Oh, but the view is way much better here" Zechs said with a leer at Wufei.

"Indeed" replied the other one, his gesture less blunt and more stylish but obvious nonetheless. Wufei hissed, his hands making tiny shaking fists at the desk.

"Out. NOW!" Zechs sighed defeated and flipped his long loose hair out of his shoulder.

"You really are not fun. But I won't work today, I have some relatives responsibility business in the airport" Wufei snorted

"You? Responsibility? I pity the poor relative. Now go, out! I actually pretend to work at least something this morning!" Zechs smiled, shaking his head and left the building, muttering some 'I would give you something to work, alright' and closing the door. Wufei just sighed for what he felt like the tenth time in half an hour. He really didn't know why those too always teased him so much, always leering and dropping innuendoes. He knew that they must be in some relationship, but which one exactly he couldn't define. Friends, fuck buddies, lovers, he didn't knew. He thought it was more like the second or third one. But then again, what did he know? He had more important things to do that to ponder the mysteries of some crazy work partners that seem to only think in one thing. And it was not work, precisely.

Too bad they happened to be two _sexy_ crazy work partners at that.

"You should loosen up sometimes, Wufei, it's good for the health. We're just trying to help" Treize said, waking Wufei from his momentary lapse of thinking. He looked up, annoyed.

"I come here to work, not to loosen up. And if this is your idea of loosen up, I'll rather pass. Now, please?" He said, looking meaningfully at the door leading to the beach. Treize smiled a knowing smile and turned around to leave.

"Someday you'll see th…" the words died when the door closed with a final bang, and Wufei finally proceeded to do some paperwork before heading to the beach and take care of the careless tourists or surfers swimming out there in the shiny summer day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title song: Situations –Jack Johnson-

Songs on this chapter:

Needles and Pins –Looots of authors- is the first song Duo dances.

Stuck on you –Elvis Presley- is the second song Duo dances.


	3. 03 Sparkling Harmony

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Happy Christmas:D I wasn't thinking about posting this now, since I've been having a bit of writer's block (need love, someone gimme a hug). But since I'll be on travel and therefore far from internet, I decided I would. I hope you enjoy it and leave me lovely reviews if you did, I could use some love right now :D

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 3: Sparkling Harmony**

Quatre walked pass the door and entered the small stadium that his family owned. He spotted Trowa in the main table once he reached the seats, and Duo in the ice floor, skating and dancing at the music that was played. He smiled at the scene and headed to the main table.

"A fun day I see?" he said as a way of greeting when he was close enough to be heard. Trowa lifted his head, a tiny smile in his lips.

"He will need the distension before the storm. I need him as happy as possible"

Quatre climbed the few steps that elevated the table and placed a hand gently on Trowa's hip, lifting himself a little with the tips of his toes to give him a quick tender kiss in the lips. Trowa passed a hand trough his waist casually and they both stared at the floor again. Duo, mindless of everything that happened outside his world of music and movements, skated through the floor with long movements, connected with smooth shakes or flips between changes of slides, always along with the music. The blond smiled at his braided friend, although he knew he couldn't see him. It was really mesmerizing to see the dance. He deserved the success he was getting from his skating, Quatre thought. 'He deserves to be happy'. The sad thought brought him back to reality and he looked worriedly at his partner.

"Do you think he will be too mad? Maybe we're making a mistake, you know? I feel like we're forcing him…"

"You worry too much" Trowa said, tugging the short man closer, reassuring him. "I know he will be mad, that much I can guarantee. But with time, he will understand. Have faith, I know we're doing the right thing for him. You know it too, don't you?" Quatre smiled and rubbed lightly his chest with his free hand.

"Yeah. I'm still worried, but… I feel its right. He needs to pass through this, Duo might not like it, but _he_ would have. _He_ wouldn't like to see Duo like this" Quatre's face saddened but smiled, and Trowa nodded, placing a soft kiss in his partner's lips and just resting them there, foreheads touching. They didn't notice the music ending.

"Awww, men, you both are so sweet it makes my teeth ache!" Duo's cheerful voice said, breaking the couple's kiss. He slid to the table and jumped to support himself in the low wall, feet lifting behind him "How ya doin', Q? Out here to see the master?" He winked at his blond friend and smiled. Quatre laughed out loud, his sweet voice echoing in the place.

"Master, Duo? Not yet. You still have to beat me" Duo pouted at that, faking sadness

"Oww, you're so mean, rubbing your prices in front of a poor amateur kid like me, you evil" Trowa shook his head at the conversation, smiling lightly.

"Evil I may be, for I'm here with more work for you, my friend" And saying that, he took out of his jeans pocket a small disk. Duo's curious eyes brightened up immediately

"Heeey, wazzat? Music? Huh? Wazzat?" Trowa took the disk from Quatre's hands before Duo could and placed it in the table, far from reach.

"It's instrumental music. We're doing some creativity training now" Duo dropped himself on the ice, skates sliding him backwards slowly, bright smile in his face.

"Really? We haven't done this in a while. What's the occasion? Some competition coming up?" Duo's inquisitive talking didn't get many answers from his coach, as always, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"Maybe" said cryptically the taller brunet, while placing the disk in the stereo "Listen and do as always. Ready?" Duo nodded and turned, sliding around the wide circle of the floor, eyes closed and hands loosely at his back. His slides were swaying like, the speed tranquil.

Trowa hit the play button and a cheerful violin started to sound. Duo's brows furrowed in concentration, the slides never altering, turning with the oval shape of the floor even though his eyes were closed. The song ended soon, a brief melody. Trowa waited for a few minutes, watching Duo attentively, who was still sliding calmly. At the brief signal of the skater's nod, he hit the play button again, and the song started once again, filling the air of the stadium. Quatre smiled at the melody, his arms loosely around Trowa's waist, head resting in the brunet's shoulder. At one particular moment in the melody, his smile widened and he rubbed affectively his nose lightly in Trowa's exposed neck. His partner leaned to the contact and placed his hands above the blond ones.

The song soon ended and Duo stopped slowly, head bowed, thoughtful. He stayed like that for some time and then started sliding again with his eyes still closed.

"The first thing I saw was a boy" He started, voice low but still audible "A cheerful kid, maybe 7 or 8 years old, with his face stretched in a wide smile, running down a hill. A happy bright image: sunlight beams, the greenest grass you can get, bird's songs, clean clothes. It talks about perfection, about absolute happiness. He runs down a hill, there's a tree at the bottom, only that tree. He sits, and then runs, plays around. He's alone, playing with nature and he's simply happy, childishly so." Duo smiled a little at this, but then he concentrated again.

"But the second time you played the song I noticed there were some parts when the music seemed to mature, evolve. So I noticed there were actually two instruments creating the melody. Then it all changes" he said, a drop of awe in his voice.

"The music starts with the happy boy, his perfect bright colored world, the cheerful violin. But the image shatters. The sun starts to lose brightness when the boy sees his world changing. Something or someone is confronting his whole perfection idea, his beliefs. It's showing him something unknown to him. So he stumbles, as if he suddenly knocks himself with a hard invisible wall of reality. The flute talks about other image, something the bright boy can't comprehend. Soon he founds himself in this strange world, and he seeks lead in the knowing flute. He imitates the stranger, trying to fit in this changed reality. His steps are timid, clumsy. But he matures and reaches the same level of comprehension than the other one. Then he becomes daring, trying, and experimenting with his own steps. And the flute, intrigued, follows, imitating the new fresh ideas. They conserve some of the old happy kid, but it's a man now, formed and hardened by harsh lived situations. The other one follows trough, curious, and they seem to reach finally to some understanding. It's about mixing both minds, maybe like the concept of the Ying Yang, you know? As if they find the answer they were looking in the other, but realize that part of it was always with them in the beginning, only they wouldn't have been able to discover their own part, were it not for the help of the other. They understand. They were both right and wrong. Now they just understand, and they're…happy with it." Duo ended with a shake of his head in disbelief and he opened his eyes, smiling. His continuous sliding through out the analysis stopped, and he headed for the table where both Trowa and Quatre were looking at him with happy expressions. Quatre's wide smile and Trowa's bright eyes spoke things that couldn't be said with words. And Duo smirked.

"And yanno what too? It sounds suspiciously like both of you." Quatre's smile grew impossibly wider and Trowa's eyes drifted to the side, a knowing pensive expression.

Finally reaching the table, his smile wavered with uncertain.

"But I don't get it, this is a song to be performed by two skaters, in case you would want to make a performance out of it. Why did you make me analyze this? I mean, not that I didn't enjoyed, but…" he turned the head to the side, a confused smile in his lips, questioning. Quatre detached himself from his lover and looked aside, uncertain of what to do. Trowa though, just shrugged and answered.

"Just wanted to make you exercise a little, see what you would make of this song in a performance, see how did you felt about the music and what did you came up with for it. Any ideas?" he asked with a blank face, his expression not betraying his thoughts. Duo looked suspiciously at his friend and trainer, and he started slowly, dubious.

"Some, maybe. Two different colors, opposite. Not black and white, but maybe red and green, or better yet, bright light yellow and deep violet. Contrasting colors. And maybe some pieces of ripped fabric attached to each other, and they pull each other's fabric trough the dance, some of them just being thrown, and some being exchanged. They ended with both colors in their clothes, like the Ying and Yang thing I said. The movements could start like a dance, then a fight, developing into cooperation." He haltered and looked at Trowa again, a frown forming in his face.

"It's meant to be performed by too skaters" His voice sounded harsh suddenly.

"I know" Trowa shrugged. Duo's frown intensified at this.

"What then?" Duo's words seemed to put his friend slightly uncomfortable, but he answered anyway.

"I just wanted to see if you could still do it. I…" Hearing the indecision in his lover's voice, Quatre confronted Duo at last.

"Look, Duo, we wanted to know if you were still able to think in terms of pairing performances when hearing a song. And you didn't lose your touch, which makes us very happy, because…"

"Because what?" Duo interrupted, arms crossing, suddenly his friendly demeanor changing into defensive. When Quatre stopped at the words and didn't start again, he insisted "Because what, Quatre? Care to explain what's happening?" Sighing, Quatre looked at his friend with determination in his face. 'This is for his best' he kept thinking. With that firm thought in his mind, he spoke.

"Because you're going to compete in the next Pairing Figure Skating Challenge".

Duo's eyes didn't widen. He didn't flinch. He didn't even move. His arms still crossed at his chest, frown as deep as before. The only truly visible difference where his eyes. Those cobalt blue eyes darkened and suddenly all emotions were drained from them. There was nothing staring back at Quatre and Trowa, only deep empty blue.

"No" he said in a voice so low that could barely be heard. Quatre's eyes darkened with sorrow and a hint of guilt. He looked at the side, being unable to stand Duo's gaze, but then he looked back, strong resolution made up in his mind.

"Duo, this is not about wanting to do something. It's about needing to. You need to…"

"WHAT?!" interrupted Duo, his arms falling to his sides, tensed in fists, the rage suddenly filling his eyes "What do I need? Tell me, Quatre, what do I need?" Quatre didn't let the burst of anger deter him from speaking. He knew that if he haltered now, he wouldn't be able to talk later.

"You need to overcome this. You need to learn, to grow. I know that you…"

"You don't know shit, Quatre." This surprised the blond man and looked at Duo with wide eyes. Trowa just frowned, but he stepped closer to his lover in a gesture of protection. Duo shook his head in disbelief, still looking at the blond man, standing mere inches above him, in the control table.

"You think you know what I need? Who the hell do you both think you are? Telling me what to do, what I need!? I know what I need! Don't you think I've learned enough as it is!?" He looked at Quatre, then at Trowa. His faces told him that they felt guilty, but they didn't regret what they did. He was about to slid to the door and get out of the ice floor when Trowa's deep voice interrupted him. He glared at him, but stopped nonetheless.

"Maybe we don't know. Maybe no one knows. But this is not a thing about wanting, anymore. Is something you have to do" Duo turned slowly to face him fully, his skates drawing a circle in the ice.

"I don't have a partner. I haven't had one for 4 years. I don't need some nameless person to come and try to replace what no one can. I refuse to look…"

"Heero Yuy"

The voice coming from behind Duo startled and he turned around sharply. He stared dumbly at the person standing there in the ice floor, his brown messed hair almost hiding his clear Prussian eyes. He noticed some Asian heritage by the way the eyes slanted. His expression was blank at first sight, but the eyes told him there was intensity behind the charade of nonchalance.

"What?!" He asked at the stranger, once he awakened from his trance, his mind registering the words being said. The man standing in front of him growled low in annoyance and repeated.

"I said, Heero Yuy, I'm not a nameless person"

It took Duo an embarrassing long time to understand. He dropped the gaze and saw that the person called Heero was standing in a pair of white skates with ease. Duo mentally slapped himself 'of course he has skates, he's standing in the ice floor'. But the words said, again taking their time, penetrated Duo's mind and he widened his eyes.

"What the hell!? No! HELL NO!" He turned around sharply again and faced his two friends. 'Some friends they are' he thought bitterly "you didn't only put me on that challenge, but you've chosen someone to perform with me?! What the hell are you doing? You don't control my fucking life!!!" And with that, he slid to the low door separating the ice floor from the hallway. He walked firmly to the exit door with ease, even wearing the skates, something that showed how used he was to them. The door was shut with force and the resonating sound echoed in the suddenly silent stadium.

Quatre dropped himself in a chair and hid his face in his hands, shaking it.

"It was a mistake, I knew it, he's so mad at us now!" Trowa came to his side and put both hands in Quatre's shoulders, massaging them tenderly.

"Don't worry. We knew he would be mad at us for doing this without asking him, didn't we?" Quatre raised his head and nodded slowly, but his face was still a picture of concern itself.

"He will sooner or later realize what's better for him" Trowa shook his head and braced his blond love from behind to comfort him

"He will, we only have to give him time. Meanwhile…" He said, standing, after leaving a soft kiss in Quatre's temple, and looking at the dark haired man standing still in the ice floor "Why don't you show us your skating, Heero"

Said Heero raised an eyebrow in disbelief and crossed his arms.

"Isn't it a little useless now?" Trowa shook his head with a tiny smile in his lips.

"It's not. If I'm not mistaken, he will go to talk to someone. Said someone will be able to make him see what we're trying to do. He will compete…" Trowa's brow furrowed in concern " But it's going to be a challenge… Are you up to…?"

"Hai" Heero shrugged when his immediate affirmation drew surprised expressions in both men "It's going to be an interesting challenge after all, it will help to broke the monotony, at least" Quatre frowned at that.

"It's a little more complicated than that" Heero looked at him and nodded. He had heard little of the braided skater, though much has been said. He was intrigued. All his life he had skated the same way. It never bothered him, he simply did it. He enjoyed what he did, that was for sure, but after some time, he started to feel… empty. It felt as if he had awakened from something and now he was finding that everything he had or did was not enough. He found his life dull, his surroundings where foreigner to him, and most of all, he felt his skating was starting to bore him.

When he heard about the skater from California, he was intrigued. The stories he heard about the programs, about the originality, the daring. He saw some of them. And they intrigued him more. He couldn't understand that kind of skating, it was against everything that was taught to him. It wasn't better or worst. Just different. And just like everybody else, he was mostly intrigued about the last program performed by Duo, four years ago.

He wanted to know. He wanted to understand, he wanted to learn. So when the blond man called Quatre Raberba Winner came to him with an offer, he took it. It was just the right offer in the right moment. Why did they choose him, it was beyond his comprehension. Their styles were clearly different. It was going to be hard to work on it. For him, he gained a challenge, a leak out of his developing boredom. But he couldn't help to wonder again and again. What where they gaining from all this?

Forgetting about his musings for a moment, he started to show and explain to both men standing in the table what his skating was about. He only hoped they could find what they wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping out of the airport with a bag on her hand, a young lady walked down to the parking lot, where a white car was waiting for her. The breeze of the late afternoon ruffled her loose blonde hair, and she had to raise a hand to stop it from stinging her beautiful light blue eyes. She was wearing a straight cut skirt, and a white buttoned shirt, of a soft and loose fabric that seemed to be appropriated for the warm weather. The way she walked, despite the simple clothes, talked about a classy uprising.

Arriving finally at the car, she lowered her face to look through the polarized glass, cutting the sun in her eyes with a hand, trying to see inside. A tall man with long platinum blonde hair stepped out from behind a tree, and got closer to her, without being noticed. When he was close enough, he suddenly put his hands on the girl's shoulders.

Jumping with a start and almost screaming, the girl turned around fast, and one of her hands managed to hit the man in the face with the movement. The man winced and caressed his cheek, but with a smile on his lips anyway.

"Always a pleasure to startle you, Relena, darling. You never miss the aim," he said. The girl opened her eyes wide in recognition and smiled apologetically, and then flung herself to the man, arms around his neck.

"Milliardo! I missed you so much!" Milliardo hugged her with his arms around her waist and lifted her some inches from the floor, then lowering her again and releasing her, the hands back to the shoulders and looking at her in the face, a serious expression in his face.

"You know I missed you too, don't you? I know I haven't..." Relena shook her head fondly, a warm look in her eyes, and cut the soon to follow speech of defense.

"You don't have to give me your reasons, Milliardo. Half of them are understood anyway, and the other half I respect already, even without knowing them." The tall man looked relieved but still a regretful tone was tinting his words.

"I should have... at least to you I should have warned or kept in touch sooner..." his sentence, though, was cut when Relena grabbed him in a half hug, despite the difference in height.

"It doesn't matter, I told you. Do not make me repeat myself, brother, you know how much that annoys me," she said, with a teasing smile playing on her lips. Milliardo let out a loud laugh and put his arm around the girl's shoulders, and opening the door of the white Astra for her.

"You truly are our mother's daughter, girl"

"I should hope so!" she said, faking a scandalized face. "and while we're at it, don't call me girl" Milliardo smirked at this. He turned around the car, opened the driving door and stepped inside. Shutting the door and turning the car on, he looked at his sister.

"And while we're at it, don't call me Milliardo, It's Zechs here"

The car purred into motion and slid gracefully out of the parking lot. The window on Relena's side was opening, and the words 'as if you were a Mafia person running away...' could be heard, with a slightly but otherwise amused tone, when the car entered the avenue and speed off.

Fear the lady in pink :P and there you go, Heero and Duo's first clash :D it's gonna be rocky, I assure you all.

Songs of this chapter:

Chapter's name: Sparkling melody, from Gundam Wing OST. The song Trowa and Quatre play in a chapter, a duet of violin and flute. If you didn't guessed already, it's the song Duo is analyzing, and I recommend it, it's awesome. Thanks for some cool friend of mine who helped me to analyze this song, even though he has no idea what was it for :P

Now the good part, gimme your thoughts!!! Am I too slow in the story? Somehow I'm concerned about that. I hear you all :D


	4. 04 Hair of The Dog

**UPDATE!!!: BIG thanks to for making me notice that the lines separating POV's in the chapters where completely deleted by after I submit every chapter. Seems like asterisks don't go O.o **

**And thanks for pointing out a mistake :big grin: She seems to be my unofficial Beta. Keep it up, gal! You're big help!**

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Thanks to those who review! Your support makes me happy and it's the constant poke in my sides that makes me write. :grateful smile:

Loves to Modified Tam, yaruna, Shevaleon (Yess! Yellow! It goes well with violet, trust me ;P but dw! They won't choose those colors ;P ), Thiezue and kawaiikitsune90

Sorry I couldn't answer the last reviews, I was on travel. They were highly appreciated

I hurt my finger : ( I was close of not being able to type! The Horror!!! But never fear, it was healed and look! An update:smlies inocently: umm, review?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Hair of the Dog**

He was running in a dirty gray street, desolated and not friendly looking. His long hair was almost reaching past below the shoulders now, taking almost a third of his short kid stature. His clothes were slightly damp for the light rain, but he seemed unconcerned about it. He came to a corner, took it too fast and tripped. Far form being clumsy, though, the kid rolled and then was standing on both feet crouched on the floor. His braided hair, following the motion, came to rest on his shoulder. His eyes darted around in what, on another person and situation, could be described as paranoid. The silence and stillness that followed seemed to reassure the boy, and he stood up, and kept walking, on a steadier pace.

"Kiddo! Yo, Kiddo! Over here!" a voice shouted from some alley hidden between buildings, and, the kid's face brightening considerably, he speed up, heading to the place where the sound came.

A dirtier space between two ruined buildings was revealed when the kid stepped inside. The alley wasn't dark, the grayish light of a clouded midday shone all around, but the tall walls made a bit of shade, enough to make the farther part of the narrow place a bit more shaded.

The kid was now close enough to make out a well-known silhouette, crouched in a corner, hiding something behind his back. He let his fair and pretty face, showing a deep frown of concentration and blankness a minute ago, crack in a wide smile. The effect was amazing. The eyes seemed bigger, even brighter. His hair looked shinier, and he was a kid again. Not the adult faced little human that was before.

"Solo! Waddya got there?! Waddya got!?" The other person, named Solo, stepped forward and the shadows slipped away of him, showing a blonde boy, only some years older than the kid, with smart and wise amber eyes. He, too, was smiling, with an expression in his face that one of a father or a brother having something for their kids, that face that showed some traces of the excitement of a kid that was no more, and yet, on this particular boy, seemed more sad that melancholic. A kid that was no more, and yet, should still be.

"Ya dun wanna guess, kiddo? I betcha ya already know!" The kid, only known as Kiddo, laughed. It was something strange to see. It was a confusing image. The kind that makes you smile, but in a sad way.

The longhaired boy shook his head, the fair amount of hair swinging with the movement. He punched the older boy in the shoulder in a friendly gesture, and then crossed his arms in his chest in a challenging gesture.

"Doesn't matter! C'mon! I wanna see it!" Solo smiled even wider and uncovered the thing that was hiding behind his back by putting it in front of Kiddo.

A jagged and unorthodox pair of ice skates hanged by the cords by Solo's hand, swinging with the motion. The kid, wide eyes and in reverent silence, followed the movements awed. The older boy seemed to notice this, and a sad smile lifted his lips.

"You didn't believe me, didntcha? When I told ya I would get'em, didn't believe one word" The kid suddenly lifted his gaze from the skates to his friend, and grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Solo... yanno I can't... I didn't mean to..." Solo's smile widened and seemed happier. With the free hand, he ruffled the kid's hair. Kiddo complained with a yelp and swatted the hand away.

"'ts ok, Kiddo, yanno it always is. Here, have'em" The shorter boy stood awed as the skates were placed in his dirty and scratched hands, holding them as if they were made of crystal.

"Does this mean... that I can go with ya next time?! Will ya teach me, Solo!?" If the older boy had any doubts or concerns, the excited and thrilled face of the kid would have killed them in a second. Swinging an arm and catching the kid's shoulders, he hugged him in a bear like grip.

"'course I will, Kid, 'course I will. Butcha have to make it worth it, yanno? Dun ya dare let me down!" He said in a light and faked concerned way. The kid though, it seemed from the way he was looking at the old pair of skates in his hands with a determined expression, didn't take it as lightly.

'_...Only for a moment, and the moment's gone...'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sudden and violent leap of the buss when it passed faster than it should over a speed bump woke him up of his dazed sleep. As it always happened on those situations, he desperately looked around and outside the window, scared that he had passed his stop. Recognizing the surroundings immediately and noticing that he was exactly were he was supposed to get down, he stood up and rushed to the buss door.

The wind was light and nice in his skin when he stepped outside. The sun was low in the sky; not close enough to be qualified as sunset, but low enough to look big and orange. Duo staggered a bit when the bus suddenly took off, leaving him on the busy street. He noticed then that, in his rush to get off the bus in time, he had got out three blocks before the bus stop he intended to. He groaned and kicked a stone that was lying there on the cement, and muttered to himself.

"Stupid dream"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

As soon as he reached the pier, he realized something was wrong. The night felt cool and the sea was calm. The sand was just the same, the walk from the usual bus stop to home the same as always. The sky wasn't too starred, nor the moon was out of where it should. None of these things were wrong or out of place, and yet he knew something was not ok.

When he reached the house, and turned the key opening the door, a violent crash of music reached him. Music that was not badly played came from upstairs, from what was possibly the music room, of which the door was probably opened. The sounds of the violin were not out of scale, nor were they unrecognizable. A song, he located immediately, composed by an artist long time ago. He remembered the song's name to be deceiving, as if by the name one should expect beautiful sounds. Not this.

But besides the song itself, it was not usual to hear that violin, played by that person, sounding so rough, desperate, and lost. He left all the things he was carrying next to the door and went up the stairs without rushing.

The door was, as he predicted, opened. Inside, a blond boy he knew quite well was standing beside the large windows, moving the bow of the violin as if it was clawing the sounds out of the instrument. His whole body moved along with the tumultuous song.

Trowa shook his head and entered the room calmly, closing the door. Quatre, still playing absorbed, didn't notice the movement. The song kept on and on until the last chords were heard. Then, Quatre stopped all movement and the last notes hung in the air, resonating trough the walls like echoes of something ominous. A single clap of hands interrupted the silent scene, and Quatre turned around abruptly, almost dropping the instrument.

"Trowa, you scared me!" the blonde said, while putting away the violin in a table nearby. Trowa, still leaning comfortably in the wall, raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Quatre, not surprised at the question, sighed and dropped his head, looking at the floor.

"I wish I knew, Trowa. It's ... everything, I guess" Trowa nodded slightly at this and unfolded his crossed arms, which Quatre knew was an invitation to get closer. Quatre went calmly to him, even if deep inside he wanted to run. When he got closer, Trowa's arms surrounded his neck and he rested his head on the taller man's chest, feeling the beating of the heart in the silence of the room. It was a comforting and calming sound. Always steady, always at his side. Quatre wondered sometimes if, now that he had it for so long, he would be able to live without it.

"I know some of what troubles me is from Duo, but most of it comes from myself. Are we doing the right thing? Do we even have the rights to do it? It's not our decision, really, why do we have to meddle with it? I can't help but question myself all the time. I thought... It was going to go smoothly. I know it was childish to think so, but I just hoped... " A sigh ended that sentence, one that was not meant to be finished at all. Trowa raised his hand and slowly stroked the blonde's head, combing the hair with his fingers and the tips of them massaging the scalp.

"Why are we doing this?" Trowa simply asked, after a few minutes of silence. Quatre opened his eyes slowly and looked up to find green eyes gazing steadily on his own.

"Because we want to help Duo. Because we want him to recover at least a bit of what he lost. Because we don't want to see him suffer silently still. Because... because he's our friend. I can't..." his head shook and he pressed his forehead against his lover's chest "I can't stand seeing him suffer. And I feel guilty for it. I could have done something! If only I knew, I could have..."

"Shhh" Trowa silenced him, before a well-known guilty rush took over his lover. "Things are meant to be. It will be alright."

Quatre raised his eyes again, and their eyes locked, searching.

"Could it really be that simple, Trowa?" Quatre asked. Trowa shook his head and took his lover's face with both hands and tilted it up.

"It's not simple. It will be alright." And he lowered his face to place a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Walking down the streets of California in the night, with the breeze ruffling his hair in a playful way, and cooling the heated air that the day left behind, he decided that he liked the place after all. He still had to get used to the days. The people, the rush, the heat, all so much different from the place he lived in Japan, and yet very similar. But then again, maybe it was better that way.

He recognized the house prepared for him immediately. His first impression was that it was big. Too big, maybe. He walked to the gates with the keys in his hand, and grimaced at the ache in his feet.

After the practice, the blond man that he now knew as Quatre offered a ride there, since he still hadn't been to the house. But he declined. After so much happened, he suddenly found himself overwhelmed by the change. Not that he felt a nostalgic feeling for home, but the changes had been too much and too sudden for him, after a long time living in what now felt as shadows. He needed a time alone, a time that was going to be used in putting his thoughts in something resembling the old order he had.

Opening the main door, he stopped in mid motion. Now and alone as he was, he allowed himself to wince.

The interior was perfectly decorated to his heritage. The floor, the doors, the rooms, the objects, every single detail was perfectly reproduced, and he felt he was back in Japan. He honestly felt sick.

Closing the door slowly, he dropped his bag near the couch that broke somehow with the similarity and went straight to see his bedroom. He slid the paper door fast and for a moment he thought he would faint.

The similarity was sickening. If it was accidentally, which he was sure it was, simply because the other option was too scary to even consider, it was one that felt very wrong.

Closing the door of his room and determined not to open it again in some time, he let himself fall in the couch and stretched his legs, resting them in the opposite arm of the sofa. A hand covered his eyes even if there was no light that could bother him.

It was a nice gesture, he thought objectively, from Quatre to find a place in which he was supposed to feel comfortable and at 'home'. It was a nice gesture, he repeated to himself. After all, how could Quatre know, that the feeling of home was what he was running from?

He took the remote lying in the low table and turned on the TV, simply because the silence was too great in that place. He didn't get to even think for more that five minutes before all the rush and agitation from the day fell on him in the form of tiredness. The last thing he saw in his mind, strangely unexpected, was a pair of blue eyes that had a weird shade of violet on them. Not fully understanding why the image felt so soothing, and not being awake enough to question much, he finally let himself be carried to unconsciousness.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Following the usual path and reaching the beach, his musings stopped once he was close enough to see the distinct form of Wufei in his red swim trunks. He was standing on the shore, watching for possible accidents on the sea, where people were enjoying the early summer and the bright and hot day.

Putting his hands in his pants pockets, and relaxing a little at the cheerful scene, Duo smiled faintly, forgetting for awhile why he was there.

A tall figure was walking down the shore, his feet making the water that splashed into them ripple in waves. Calmly walking towards Wufei, with an air of elegance ever present, it was understandably unexpected when said figure raised his foot and the arc of water splashed onto a very oblivious Wufei.

Duo laughed silently at his friend's exaggerated reaction and shook his head, amused.

"... a threat to the humanity! You should be setting an example to the people here!" Came the partially heard rant of the Asian man. The other one, ginger hair and handsome face, known as Treize, shrugged nonchalantly but with a sly grin on his lips.

"Oh, but I am, Wufei" The other snorted and crossed his arms in a defiant posture.

"Yeah, an example of stupidity. I expected better of you."

The, in Duo's point of view, exaggerated and too serious discussion followed for sometime, both participants not noticing his presence, until finally a hearty laugh escaped him, unable to hold it anymore.

"Wufei, its just water!" Duo exclaimed between laughs. Wufei's shocked expression at seeing his friend there dissolved into an annoyed one.

"Of course you're on his side! You think good looks justify everything! Well, let me tell you..."

"So you DO consider me good looking after all. I'm flattered you finally admitted you feel for me, Wufei", Treize interrupted, a satisfied smile curving his elegant mouth. Wufei's eyes widened impossibly and he gasped in disbelief.

"That's not what I..."

"Sure. Now if you excuse me, young men, I have duties to fulfill", he interrupted again, and smiling widely at Wufei's outraged face, he left, with a mere shrug when Duo's amused shout of 'As if!' reached his ears.

Duo's laugh grew when he faced Wufei, specifically his disapproving glare.

"What?! C'mon, it was funny!" Wufei just shook his head resigned.

"Why are you here, anyway? Weren't you supposed to be at practice?

Duo merely shrugged and started walking along the shore, with Wufei following casting glances at the ocean to be sure everything was in order.

"I came in request for your Chinese and legendary wisdom. Provide and pacify me, oh mighty Wufie" Wufei's temple twitched at the nickname.

"Stop trying to mask your anger with jokes and tell me what the hell happened already". Duo sighed at his friend's impatience.

"Trowa and Quatre put me on a skating challenge without telling me"

"So?"

"It's a pairing challenge", He said, knowing that that alone would explain his anger to his friend.

"And I repeat: so?"

"SO?! I haven't skated with a partner in years and I don't even know who the hell that boy is!" Even if he was a nice looking one, Duo thought, and then shook his head.

"Deal and get over it," the Chinese man said, like it was the simplest and more obvious answer.

"Blunt and to the point. Oh, you touch my soul, Wufei", he mocked and then added in a more serious tone "I can't deal"

"I would if you even had one. Why not deal?"

"What the...! You know very fucking well why not!"

Wufei kept his gaze in the deep sea, a concentrated expression on his face, seemingly unfazed by the other man's outburst.

"Tell me, Duo", he started after some seconds of silence, with a grave tone in his voice, still gazing far away "how long has it been?" Duo's eyes saddened at the same time that he grimaced.

"Four years, a month and six days" Wufei turned his head faster than usual for him, but it still felt like a calm move, something only Wufei could manage, Duo thought. His black eyes, now locked in his face, seem to show so many feelings and at the same time show nothing. It strangely reminded him, Duo thought, to the expression that boy Heero had. Wufei, oblivious to Duo's thoughts, raised his eyebrows at Duo's precision of time passing.

"Don't you think it's time to move on?", he asked, although it sounded rhetoric enough. Duo turned his eyes away and looked ahead, his eyes darkening with a minimal amount of anger. One could see it was almost annoyance to himself.

"Do you want me to tell you the hours and minutes too?" Duo said as an answer that clearly stated a petulant NO to Wufei's previous question.

Said man shook his head, disappoint clear on his face.

"You're being too selfish" Duo snorted at this firmly placed statement.

"I wonder to whom", he asked ironically. Wufei's eyes widened, not expecting irony as an answer to his sentence at all, and replied with all sincerity.

"To many people, but mostly to yourself" Duo glared at him.

"Keep your babysitting to yourself"

"Then why did you come?" Wufei smiled, half mockingly, half endearing.

"For you to tell me they're wrong" Duo said, childishly stubborn, but traces of a smile were surfacing against his will.

"Aha" the dark-haired man said knowingly "and here I thought you came for some 'Chinese wisdom' ". Duo rolled his eyes at hearing his own words in the voice of his friend. "If you still want it, though," he continued " do what it's done when one falls of the horse"

"We laugh at life's irony and stop filming superman movies?" (1) Wufei looked at him with a puzzled expression and Duo couldn't help but snicker. "Nevermind. And that wasn't even Chinese!" he exclaimed, profusely aggravated by the seemingly lie. Wufei rolled his eyes imitating his friend.

"How would you know? You're such a drama queen, Maxwell"

"Sheez, man! I'm superficial, selfish, stupid and now a drama queen. Anything more to add to the list?"

"Yes, you're annoying" he answered in all seriousness, with a matter-of-fact tone. Duo laughed and threw his arm around Wufei's shoulders, no without some protest from the Asian man.

"Man, it's so good to know I count on you"

"You're welcome"

1: I debated a while to put this joke here, because it might feel wrong to some people. I decided to put it at the end, because it really strikes me as something Duo would come up with. For those who didn't get the joke, probably most since it's a rather weird one :sheepish grin: it's about Superman's actor, Christopher Reeve, who acted in a movie when he had to act a character that was left incapacitated because the character fell off from a horse. Christopher, after filming that, suffered from the EXACT same thing in real life. This joke has in no way the intention of laughing at the man itself, mostly because he was grand. But the irony of life that this shows it's always something that amused me in that "Life-Is-Weird-Like-That" way. Duo strikes me as someone who would be amused in the same way, and who would make a punch line out of it. Ergo, the joke. I apologize if someone was offended. It was not meant to.

Title song: Hair of the Dog, by the Guns 'n Roses.

Will Duo compete:gasp: Will they get along? Next chapter you will find out:D


	5. 05 A Light That Never Goes Out

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** SORRY for the big delay ; College started again and that mixed with work made it kinda impossible to have time to sit and write. And a total lack of inspiration helped too. However, here's a chapter for you all enjoy!

Up to some Heero and Duo interaction:D

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five: A light that never goes out**

The small stadium was dead silent except for the occasional sound of a sharp pair of skates scraping the ice. The early light of the morning entered from the high windows on the roof, and gave the place an eerie aura. Most life outside was just beginning, shaking off the sleep and numbness of dream. For Heero, though, it was a normal time to be awake and full of energy.

Yesterday on the afternoon, Quatre gave him the keys of the stadium, telling him that it was for their use only. He was quite astonished, if he had to be honest. Such a display of wealth and yet the man that own it was not corroded by it. He didn't know if it was a very unusual thing to encounter, or if he had been too surrounded by greedy people. Either way, the blonde boy surprised him more and more. As for the tall man, Trowa and soon to be coach, he had this feeling of agreement. They had barely crossed words, but he kind of understood the man. What is it that he understood exactly, he had no idea. It was merely an overall feeling.

The problem of his existence here, and therefore his demurrage revolved around the braided one. Duo Maxwell. He snorted, while performing a quick camel spin (1) and then gliding calmly on the floor. Famous Duo Maxwell. To be honest, he knew who he was. Barely, but he knew. There was a time when he was interested to see the news on the sport, knew who was the latest favorite, researching new performances, new styles. It was all a long time ago, it seemed now. The last years up to this day, he had unknowingly closed in himself and performed in a way that now felt mechanic. But, despite his self imposed reclusion, he had heard the name Maxwell several times. 'The creative Maxwell Duet of skaters' had been one of the many names attached to it. The truth was that he knew nothing more than that. Knew nothing of who Duo Maxwell was, nothing of his skating style, what he had done before, what where his preferences, and why he was now alone. He had seen the –seemingly famous- last pairing performance of him, but just the beginning. It was a vague memory now, but he could still see in his mind the blurry image of the television, a skater no older that himself, entering the ice floor and turning with ease on the center. When he reached a hand to the empty side, and he realized that in the titles of the program said this was a pairing competition, he felt touched. The hand felt so empty, and yet he felt it pulled at him, something deep and incomprehensible. When the kid raised his head, the black silhouette clashing in a violent contrast against the whiteness of the ice floor, he remembered grabbing the remote and turning the television off. It had been an impulse. From that day on, he forgot about it. So much so, that when Quatre Winner had come to him with an offering to compete in a pairing skating challenge with Duo Maxwell, the name hadn't felt familiar at all. It was then, and by parts, that he remembered hearing the name, and watching that piece of performance that was buried deep inside him. He knew it was stupid, not to simply go and research to know what was that happened, who that Duo was. But he felt it anyway. There was something about the whole thing that felt... sacred. And as stupid as it sounded, he knew he wanted to hear it, whatever there was to tell, from Duo Maxwell himself.

His silent practice was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the doors that came from the small entry at the back of the stadium opening wide. He was caught in the middle of a sit spin (2), and when the loud sound startled him, he lost his balance and ended up falling backwards. The spin, luckily, hadn't been that fast, and the closeness to the floor made him end up sitting on the ice without mayor injury. He decided to take it as a break and just stayed there, watching the newcomers.

Quatre was the first to notice him sitting on the ice. Then again, it could have been Trowa who noticed first, but he didn't comment at all. He really needed to figure out that pair.

"Heero! You're quite early, that's a good change of pace, isn't it Trowa?" He smiled to the taller man, who was already heading to the main table, expression unreadable until the blonde said those words. Then a small smile, almost a smirk, broke the monotony.

"At least I'll be able to work with one in time" He answered, and sat on the table while opening a small drawer. The other man laughed and opened the small door that separated the ice floor from the seats. It was then that Heero noticed he had a pair of skates on. That way of walking with skates, and for him not to notice, meant the blonde boy was more than just a rich and nice person. What was it with this group? Heero couldn't help but wonder. It was obvious when Quatre stood on the ice and got closer to him with ease, that he had some knowledge on ice skating.

Quatre reached out his hand when he got when Heero was and smiled warmly at him.

"What are you doing sitting on the ice, Heero? You will get a cold! Come on!" Heero looked at the offered hand and took it after half a minute debate. He really didn't shake people's hands. Never knew why. He was just so used to bow as salutation that handshakes felt terribly weird.

When he was standing again, Quatre let go of his hand and he felt glad. When the boy smiled at him, he realized he noticed his discomfort. Hn, weird kid.

"Anyway, Trowa, do you think we can start something with him alone?" Quatre asked, sliding with grace to reach the table, motioning Heero to follow him.

"Yes. In fact, I wanted to make some last notations of Heero's moves alone, so it's good." Heero frowned at this.

"What do you mean alone?"

"Well, Duo usually gets pretty late, so..." The blonde man shrugged in a resigned way. Heero was struck between rolling his eyes in annoyance, raising his eyebrows in disbelief or laughing. When they mentioned alone, he was thinking along the lines that Maxwell had decided not to compete. He didn't expect such... carefree attitude.

"Why do you let him?" He asked, a bit annoyed. Who was that boy to get here at whatever hour he wanted? This was a competition, not a damned game.

"Well, he will end up doing what he wants. And he stays late after to compensate, anyway" Trowa answered while opening a folder and looking around some papers. He then stopped and looked at Heero seriously. "It's the way he takes skating. It's the way he is" Heero snorted soundly at this and crossed his arms.

"Do you realize this is not the way I work, do you? I don't think this is going to work." Trowa hardened his gaze and closed the folder slowly.

"I have considered it, Heero. It was me who choose you. I considered it" Quatre, still standing at the edge of the ice floor, looked between Heero's and Trowa's gaze, both keeping eye contact in what seemed like a silent argument.

"I think," he interrupted "that with just a bit of cooperation, this will work out better that you think, Heero".

He doubt it. He really, really doubt it. But there was just the way Quatre said it...

What did he honestly have to lose? Didn't he come here with the expectation to change his skating, his routine, and even his life? It was worth while to give it a chance. After all, it was all there was to look forward. There was nothing back there. And if there was, it was not a nice sight.

His musings were interrupted by the same door as before, opening widely and bouncing on the wall. He looked up to see the newcomer and he recognized Duo immediately. That braid was hard to forget.

"Yo! Starting without me, aren't ya?" He said cheerfully, although for Heero it sounded a bit forced. He walked with ease on his black skates down the short hallway, waving at Quatre and then sat on the low wall that surrounded the ice floor, giving the back to Heero. Quatre smiled secretly and waved back. That smile unnerved him. A lot.

"Hello Duo, up a bit early than usual I see" the blonde said, with that smile stretching a bit more. Unnerving. Duo didn't seem to mind it, though. In fact, he seemed to be the only one to mind it. He mentally shrugged.

"Indeed, Q. Yanno how Wufie can be sometimes. Anyways, you probably needed me early to explain the next challenge, didntcha?" Heero silently snorted. When three heads turned to look at him, he realized it hadn't been so silently.

"You're selfish," he just said, after a bit of consideration. Why should he not say what he thought? He didn't owe the guy any respect yet, and it was best to be honest from the beginning. Duo smiled, and Heero thought he had a fair amount of unnerving smiles for the day.

"Well, nice to meet you, Heero. I'm flattered you think so nice of me" The sarcasm was obvious, but he decided to pay it no attention. Instead, he focused on the guy's eyes. What was there to discern? Surprise at his words, no doubt. A bit of anger, maybe. Curiosity, and such a weird shade of blue.

He looked away, when he noticed his glare had become more like a staring than anything and instead focused on Trowa. Said man looked at him and raised an eyebrow. What a communicative group they were, Heero thought. Definitely something that would arise problems sooner or later.

"I'm glad you decided to compete, Duo," Quatre said, breaking the sudden silence that had fell upon them. Duo smiled, but this time, Heero noticed, seemed a bit truer.

"Yeah. I guess it was the right thing, uh?" the braided man said, his head bowed a bit, so his bangs covered his expression. Heero couldn't see his eyes. That bugged at him a bit. He wanted to know what's with them. What was it about all this secrecy? And still refused to research it himself. He wanted the truth, that was clear enough. But why did he want it to be showed in those almost violet eyes so much? Words, he realized, weren't going to be enough.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena was pacing from one side to the other of the expensive looking room, her long skirt waving with each turn. He had a telephone pressed in her ear, but the annoyed look on her face seemed to inform that she wasn't hearing what she wanted. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail a bit higher that the neck, but some locks of hair fell upon her face. She whipped them out impatiently and let out a big puff of air. Her eyes, after some seconds, widened.

"Finally! You kept me waiting long enough!" something was being said on the other side of the line and she rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you think of me, right now I just want to know if you found something" A silence again, and some 'uh-huh' s later, and she smiled. "So he IS in California after all..." shortly after, she laughed "Indeed. Now where? California is too big, you know?" she nooded and then frowned. And then glared annoyed again "How is that even possible?! He had to use something! A credit card, an ID, anything!" some silence and the glare didn't wavered at all "Ok, ok... OK! Listen to me, I want you to find him, ok? Find him and call me. ASAP!" she took the phone out of her ear and pressed a button with a bit more force that needed.

"Sis, darling, being annoyed doesn't suit you much" Said a voice from one of the couches in the room. She glared at the speaker and sat down on the couch facing the man.

"Milliardo, I want to find him. Forget that, I NEED to find him." The blonde man smiled leisurely and tapped his long fingers on the arm of the couch.

"You always had this infatuation. Maybe is time for you to grow up? And remember, it's Zechs here." She crossed her arms and raised her head defiant.

" I don't have an infatuation, _Zechs_" the mocking wasn't unnoticed by the man, who merely smiled. " I just need... explanations. That's all."

"Well, whichever the case is, maybe I have some connection you can find useful. I work with this guy, Wufei," the smile stretched even more this time "and he happens to have a friend who's on the same thing. Maybe you can find him trough this guy?" Relena's interest for the conversation picked up instantly. She looked at her brother with a spark of adoration, but carefully hidden.

"Is that right? And who this useful guy might be?" Zechs raised his eyebrows at the faked uninterested tone on his sister's voice.

"Happens to be one Duo Maxwell" He said. Relena's eyes widened impossibly and she leaned forward, getting closer to his brother.

"Duo Maxwell from the Maxwell brothers? The famous skating pair?" when Zechs smiled and nodded, she frowned, distrustful "how come you know someone like this and I never knew?"

"Just call it destiny, but this guy might know something. There's a party tonight at the beach. I'm going, so I can take you and introduce him" Milliardo stood up and flipped his long hair out of his shoulder. He looked at his sister, still sitting astonished on the couch and smirked. It was always a pleasure to be able to surprise Relena Peacecraft out of words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's IT! Enough! Can't you pick just ONE side!?" Duo shouted exasperated, after falling on the ice for the tenth time, throwing his arms in frustration. Heero was sliding in circles around him, both hands loosely at his back, and frowning.

"I won't pick one, you should be able to rotate to both sides if you call yourself a pro" Duo stood up with ease from the floor and tried to brush of the ice of his pants. Starting to slide in the same circle as Heero, he looked at him, annoyed.

" Ambidexterity is NOT something you learn in one day. And why should I, anyway? It's easier if you stuck with a side! (3)"

"No it's not, I was trained to use both, I can't willingly choose one anymore" Duo snorted, knowing it was a lie. Sure a skater like him could choose one. Such an obstinate brat this Heero was.

From the main table, a clap sound loudly interrupting their musings, and they both started to slide in the opposite directions. The pair slid to each side, taking the curve and increasing the speed, then changing the path to meet at the center. At the moment of meeting, they were supposed to turn and start siding backwards, and in that instant that they met, they end up being back to back for a fraction of a second.

"Good!" came Trowa's shout from the table when the simple step was performed well one more time, and Duo didn't end up in the ice.

They both returned to the center and started to circle around it again, Heero with an unreadable look that seemed almost inexpressive, and Duo glaring at him for recognizing the little smirk in his lips.

Trowa's voice interrupted this time, making them stop. Duo sighed with relief, while they both headed to the table to hear what Trowa had to say. Probably not good news, the braided man thought, his shoulders slumping. It was such a mistake, how could this ever work?

"I want you to perform something simple" the taller man said, arms crossed at his chest. He was sitting in one of the many seats that rounded the arena, close to the main table. In his lap, a book for notes and papers were resting, his hand tapping the pen on them. Duo's shoulders fell again. He knew that tic. It was bad news, things weren't going how Trowa wanted, but how could he expect that? It was impossible with this brat!

"Trowa, c'mon! This is not working! And it's obvious it will never will!" Duo exclaimed, exasperated. Trowa frowned, as Heero did. Quatre, the only one that noticed this simultaneous expression, muffled a laugh.

"Selfish..." Heero murmured, loud enough to be herd by Duo. The braided boy glared at him, but it lacked, Heero noticed, the same strength that before. 'Hn, so he's not that stupid'

"Will you cut it? Really, now, that attitude is not helping!"

"Neither is yours, and you don't hear me complain" Heero answered with disdain, not looking at him. Duo gasped.

"What the fuck do you mean!? I'm not the one that's..."

"Enough" interrupted Trowa, without raising his voice much. Duo sighed and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. His coach didn't seem to care, though.

"This is the sheet, look at it and try to perform it. It's simple. This challenge we're entering consist on three free performances, and it's a free style challenge, so we're allowed pretty much anything. Creativity is important in this free style, but the judges will be professional ones, so we can't fool around. The three performances have to be different, and can't be longer that 4 minutes. The first one will be next week's Friday". (4)

"WHAT!?" Duo shouted, almost dropping the sheet of paper Quatre was giving him. " You mean we only have six days!? That's impossible! We're so behind schedule!"

"And who's fault you think that is?" Heero asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Duo was about to answer angrily but he stopped himself short. There was more to this than just a simple challenge, than just his two friends getting in his life and trying to change it, was it? It must have taken a lot of time to find someone who would be willing to start a challenge with an unknown partner this late. Time and effort. And why is it they had to wait? They waited for him...

To get over it...

To get his career and his life back, to do something of it again...

He suddenly felt overwhelmed, but tried not to show it too much. He felt his skates sliding just a millimeter on the ice, the crunching sound of Heero's skates turning a bit to face what Trowa was saying. He felt his heart thumping. In that moment, he felt aware of his surroundings like he hadn't been in years. Something breaking and letting air inside.

What had he done, all this years? What had he done to improve, to go forward?

Nothing.

He frowned, his fist clenching and crumpling the sheet in his hand. With a slight movement of his foot, he came forward and grabbed the other sheet from Quatre's hand and pressed it back on Heero's chest for him to grab it.

"Enough. Only six days to achieve it" He looked at Heero firmly and pressed the hand just a bit more to make a point. Then smiled when Heero's eyes widened slightly while taking the paper, and said lower, only for the Asian to hear "It's my fault."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Determination, Trowa came to find, was not all that was necessary to accomplish it, though. The steps in the performance were easily made. The where both professional skaters, after all. The tricky part, of course, was when actual contact or coordination was necessary. The timing was all wrong. It was not a matter of capability. That was obvious. But the styles were just _too_ different. Almost opposites, one could say. Watching them perform it, it was clear where the mismatch was located. Heero was technically flawless. Every spin, every jump, every turn was textbook. It was really clean, no mistakes, almost measurable. But it lacked feeling. Duo, on the other side, performed very well, but he had his tiny mistakes. For that, he compensated in creativity and feeling. Creating movements, adding to the performance and making it funnier, more interesting, richer. But he created things that Heero hadn't read in the paper, and therefore, didn't exist. So when the creativity required both players, it was bound to be a failure.

"Oh, please! Don't tell me you didn't see that?! I was doing signs from the other side!" The braided man shouted, and put his hands in his waist while sliding to the center where Heero was standing still.

"I didn't get what you were saying. How can this" he did a strange movement with his hand, mimicking Duo's earlier sign "mean to change the speed of the spin?"

"It's clear! It's crystal! If you don't get it it's because you're stupid!" Heero raised his eyebrows eloquently and said in a very monotonous and flat voice.

"What are you, five?"

"What?! Look buddy, just because you won the I dun friggin know what' of the nation, doesn't mean you can pull off that kind of attitude towards the world! We're trying to get something done here! Could you cooperate just a bit and get that stick out of your ass?!"

"Same goes to you"

"Please!" Quatre interrupted, seeing Duo almost fuming with wrath and recognizing it as not a very promising sign. He was sitting on a seat to the left of the main table where Trowa was sitting.

Were Trowa was supposed to be sitting.

"If you don't stop arguing, you'll lose time. Just... try to get along? A bit?" Duo rolled his eyes at his hopeful tone and crossed his arms, just to get them stuck somewhere else instead of in Heero's face.

"Where's Trowa, anyway?" Said man came out of a door in the hallway at that time, holding what looked to be a rope in his hands and skates in his feet. Walking with ease, he opened the door that lead to the arena and slid in the ice gracefully. He went to were Quatre was sitting, one leg crossed over the other and checking something in the edge of his skate. When Trowa leaned forward to whisper something, he nodded and ruffled trough the sheets. Finding something, he looked at his partner again and smiled. Trowa, apparently getting what he wanted, turned to face two clueless skaters. If it weren't for the whole face saying nothing, Duo would have bet a tiny smirk was on Trowa's lips.

"Hold out your leading hand" He asked. Both skaters looked at each other puzzled and Duo mentally shrugged, holding out his right hand. At the same time, Heero raised his left one. Trowa smirked and then tided the ends of the rope in each hand. Finishing his work and testing the knots, he slid backwards and leaned on the wall. Quatre, sitting just behind him and to the right, smiled warmly.

"Now would you be so kind as to perform it one more time?" The blonde said with a sweet voice. Silence followed that request until a shout was heard, two voices clearly distinguishable in it.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

1: Camel spin: A spin performed on one leg, while the skater's other leg is extended in the air, parallel to the ice.

2: A spin on which the skater "crouches" close to the ice, with the skating leg bent and the other leg extended to the side.

3: Ambidexterity in skating means you're able to perform spins and turns in both directions (counter clockwise, the most frequent one –Duo's in this case- and clockwise. The most capable ones are also able to do jumps in both sides, which is Heero's case.

4: It's weird to hear Trowa speak that much O.o

By the way, the styles that figure skating challenges are made here are completely freelance. First: they can be same sex partners (duh:P) an second, they can do pretty much anything. Still they can get disqualified :P

Another thing: I don't know how long practicing performances take, but I'm sure not 6 days :P still, they are gifted kids, they pilot mechas at fifteen, why can't they make a performance in six days, huh:D just... humm... play along... :D

Title song: "There's a light that never goes out" from The Smiths.


	6. 06 Nice Boys

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Oh my, secrets start to get revealed... And it was about damn time:gets away dodging tomatoes from the readers: aaah, and I think I might need to apologize in advance? Just to, you know, be safe and all . :runs away:

**Feedback:** REVIEWS CRAVED!!! I'm in need of nourishment from the readers . To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter six: Nice Boys**

"Trowa, you HAVE to be kidding" Said Duo. He tried to cross his arms and found it to be difficult with the rope tied to his hand. He huffed and let his arms fall at his sides.

"I'm not" was the only answer, while the tall man sat himself next to Quatre.

"But it's impossible! We can't even coordinate free, how come..." He tried to cross his arms again, and when he found it as difficult as before, he got exasperated. "Hell, Trowa, I can't even coordinate with myself!"

"You both are professionals, you should be able to deal." Trowa answered nonchalantly while taking the notepad from his lover.

"But it's impossible! Even if we ARE professionals, that has nothing to do with this!!! Look, I can't..." Duo started to skate to the table when he got interrupted in the middle of the slide by a tug in his arm. His slide got cut so abruptly that he was forced to spin awkwardly to the right.

"Would you please not do that!?" The braided skater shouted when he regained balance and saw the rope in Heero's hands.

"If the coach says we have to do it, we do it." He tugged again from the rope for emphasis and that took Duo by surprise again, only this time it made him slide forward to Heero's side, who caught him before the longhaired man could fall on the ice. His hand went around Duo's waist and with a quick twist of his wrist made him turn to face the table again. Duo let out a yelp at the sudden movement and he looked at Heero with wide eyes, definitely surprised.

"You were going to fall" the Japanese man offered as an explanation of his actions, giving him a blank look.

"I'm not falling now, could you remove the hand?" Said Duo, raising an eyebrow half still shocked at the surprise movements, and half amused. Heero took his hand away as if it had been burning. 'Seems like he forgot it was there,' Duo thought. 'It felt rather nice, though...'

"Ok, Trowa," Duo said soon after that thought, not wanting to think where the hell it came from. "We're here already, and we have no time, so let's make it easy. Tell me what's going on in your head, and I'll try to cope with it as best I can, so me and blue eyes here can at least perform something decent for the next program"

"Fair enough" Trowa answered, and Quatre stood up from where he was sitting and entered the arena again.

"Perform what we gave you before. The rope will be your give away," Explained Quatre, while skating towards them "you can use it either as a control in your case, or a restrain," he looked at Heero and then at Duo while saying this. He came to a stop in front of them and he stood there, watching them for some seconds, in silence.

" I'll be around to correct any mistakes, and to guide you through the spins, turns and jumps, because they'll have to be altered because of this rope" He then smiled warmly and tossed his head to the left. "Please make the best of yourselves". In Heero's mind, just one thought was running around.

Unnerving...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first attempts where a disaster, Heero had to admit. They got tangled, they tripped, the turns were all wrong. It did help to have the braided skater in check when he would go too far and Heero calculated it was too much of a distance to catch him on some coordinated movement.

The second attempts where even worst. Duo was getting annoyed at the lack of development, and Heero's patience was running thin. Quatre was helpful, but he could not perform miracles. So it all helped to make it unable to work.

"Heero, STOP tugging at the rope in the middle of a spin!" Shouted Duo from the floor, breath coming out in short ragged pants, chest raising and falling. Heero, slowly turning in the ice from the remaining of the spin, head bowed and hands in his knees supporting himself, was in no better condition.

"The spin was too fast, I wouldn't be able to catch the hand later, my foot would be a step behind, you wouldn't be able to grab my hip and then you would have tripped with the rope and fall at the jump that follows." His voice was flat, almost as if he was reading it out from a textbook. Duo thought that, as far as Heero went, it could possibly be the case. A walking mental textbook.

"Well big difference! I ended up on the floor anyway!" He said while trying to stand up. His arm, though, was so tired already that his hand slipped on the ice and he fell again. With a curse, he let himself fall all the way and ended up lying on his back, arms spread open at his sides. Heero sighed and stood up from his crouched position, swaying towards the black clad man. Stretching an arm out, he offered a hand to Duo.

"Let's try one more time, control your spin this time" Duo raised his head from the floor and glared at him.

"Fuck you" he said without that much of an angry tone, too tired to be even mad, and stood up on his own, ignoring the offered hand. Heero blinked and kept looking at the place in the floor where Duo had been, and didn't move from there. Duo, instead, kept sliding to the start point, preparing to begin the performance again. The rope, once again, stopped his movement, although this time it wasn't that sudden. He just stopped there and kept the back to the other skater.

"You're not moving? What, you got too scared to try again?" Duo teased. Heero straightened up but still didn't turn around. He raised his hand and looked at the knot in his wrist, contemplative. Duo, annoyed at the silence, turned around and looked expectantly at Heero's back.

"Hiding behind something that has nothing to do with your failure now, you're selfish and coward. How do you expect to make this work if you only trust the dead?" Heero said in a voice barely audible.

It was loud enough, though, to be heard by Duo, standing a few feet away from him. The braided man's eyes widened a bit but his face remained over-all impassive, and he stood there, still watching at the Japanese man's back for a minute. His feet twitched and he started a slow slide, heading towards Heero. When he was at arm reach, he tugged at the rope to make the other man turn fast and as equally fast as that movement was, he punched Heero with his free arm.

Heero's head turned with the blow, but he looked back immediately, glaring. A heartbeat passed between them and in a second the whole static scene turned into chaos. Heero answered the blow with one of his own, and then the fight began. Quatre, who was about to go and stop them, was instead stopped by his lover.

"Trowa, don't..." started to argue the blonde, but the steady gaze in the taller man made him silent.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to say that?!" Shouted Duo while swinging his arm, trying to grab Heero from his sleeve. Heero dodged adeptly, and used the skates to turn faster. He was not attacking now, just dodging silently, and that seemed to infuriate the braided man even more.

"You don't trust yourself. You don't even trust your friends anymore. You should stop lying." Heero said at last, and Duo stopped. He grabbed the rope at his wrist and undid the knot exasperated, almost scratching his wrist in his haste. When he finally freed his hand, he threw the end of the rope to Heero's face and glared.

"Shut the fuck up." Turning around, he left the arena with a quick slide. The sound of the door shutting reverberated in the whole stadium, and then it was silent again.

Then all silence was interrupted with the incongruent sound of Trowa's rare laugh. Even Heero, who couldn't understand fully how rare the event was, raised his head with both eyebrows barely up, but still displaying surprise. Quatre, though, was the most shocked one.

"Trowa, what..." He started, but the other man finally stopped and looked at Quatre with laugher still dancing in his eyes.

"They were fully synchronized when they fought." He said. And Heero looked at the rope, a bit surprised.

It was true. He hadn't been aware of it at the moment, too busy dodging the frenetic blows aimed at him. But all through the fight, he had dodged, tuned, flipped, while Duo had been attacking, turning, and flipping. And not once did they tripped over the rope, or get tangled with it. He smirked.

"So basically we have to fight." Quatre looked from one to the other, while Heero and Trowa kept looking at each other silently. Then Trowa smirked, took a cd from the table and threw it at Heero, who caught it deftly.

"Well, Heero, nice boys don't play rock'n roll"

"And I certainly don't like ballads" Heero answered, opening the cd case with an audible click.

------------------------------------------------------

"Wufei! I closed for today, so you can go already"

A blonde woman was walking down the beach, a green fitted swimsuit marking her curves as well as marking her as the doctor of the guards department. Wufei was in the wooden deck located in front of the guard's building, putting away some of the tools and things that were usually left at hand. The sun was setting down below the horizon, giving all that was at reach of its final rays an orange hue. He raised his head at the shout and recognized the woman immediately.

"Sally," He nodded as a greeting "how was the kid?" he asked, while locking the wooden door. He turned around and sat on the highest step of the wide wooden stairs, waiting for Sally to reach the place.

"He's ok, it was just a scratch, it was more the shock than anything, but you did a pretty good job in calming him." She reached the stairs and leaned on one of the posts that were nailed in the sand. Wufei snorted.

"If he was that weak, he should not have tried to do what he did" Sally smiled at his friend's antics.

"But if you don't try, you don't know if you can. He's just a kid, you're too harsh with people sometimes" She sighed, and climbed the steps to sit side by side with the Asian man, and they both were silent for a while, looking at the warm sunset.

"I'm not too harsh" Wufei said finally, barely resisting the urge to pout, because of course, 'big men do not pout'. Sally let out a loud laugh, which only helped to exasperate the man more.

"Just ask Duo, that's all I'm going to say" the blonde said, shaking her head and with a smile curving her lips. Wufei rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Don't let me get started with that boy. The day he grows up is the day I'll be finally at peace." Sally laughed again and passed an arm through Wufei's shoulders.

"But you love that kid, deep down, you're a softie and we all know it"

"Hands off my man, Sally, he's already owned!" Wufei's growl, which started at Sally's comment, got intensified by this words, and even if he didn't raised his head to see the newcomer, it was a well known voice.

"Kushrenada, I'm owned by myself and myself only." The tall man climbed the stairs calmly with that aristocratic air that followed every place he went.

"Of course you are, dragon, and what a fine job you've done with yourself. Sally! As beautiful as always I see!" He bowed to the woman and sat beside Wufei, who suddenly felt the space was a bit too crowded. Sally was a good person, but whenever Treize was around, she... transformed. There was really no other way of explaining it. He sighed, half resigned already.

"Why, Treize, the compliment is appreciated, at least. We were having so much fun until you came. What brings you here?" The smile never left his face, and Treize's widened with these words.

"Oh, you know, just walking, checking the safety of the people in the beach, checking that my possessions don't get stolen, same as always, really."

"Funny, I never saw your name in his skin" Treize, seizing his opportunity to molest the young Chinese, put a hand on Wufei's head and lowered it, exposing his neck and taking him by surprise.

"See? There it is!" and with that he dropped a kiss in the bronze skin, grazing it softly with his teeth. Wufei jumped as if he had been burned and turned around to shout at the older man. It was not in his calculations that the step he was standing in was so narrow. The fall would have been a naughty one, if it weren't for the fact that someone standing behind him managed to catch him. The hands, though, firstly placed in his hips to steady him, slide slowly to the front and stayed at Wufei's firm belly.

" 'If you love something, let it free. If it comes back to you, it belongs to you', or so they say" Zechs smiled from behind Wufei and nodded his head, first to Treize and then to Sally as a way of greeting.

"I'm not a THING, Zechs, now let me go before I break your arms."

"Why not do it? You have the strength and the ability to do it. My guess is you actually enjoy my hands in you. Empty, empty threats." Wufei grunted and let himself free, not really wanting to hurt the other man, but still annoyed at the situation. Turning to go down and dodging Zechs, he jumped the remaining steps and landed softly on the sand. Not turning back to see the trio that was standing in the deck, he waved with a hand.

"While you three decide on things that will never happen, excuse myself while I go to work. Which is, in fact, what you all should be doing." And with that, he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party on the beach had started a while ago. The sun was nowhere to be seen and the dark sky melted with the sea, the few stars reflecting on it. The lines of foam when the waves would crash was the only thing that made it possible for the sea to be recognized.

The lack of sun was not missed at all. Instead, a big bonfire has been lit, illuminating all around, where people were already full into the dance, with a variety of alcoholic beverages in their hands. Some people were surfing in the sea, but the majority was around the fire, dancing, singing or merely watching. Heero was sitting a bit far away from the fire, on some stones that were spread on the beach. He was facing the sea, it's sound going through his body and calming him. If he turned his head, he could see Quatre and Trowa, sitting in the ring closest to the fire, both enjoying the music the guitar player was making. It seemed that the man was a friend, or a close acquaintance, for they were talking animatedly. Most of the other people were complete strangers to him. It didn't bother him that much, he was used to be around strangers and ignore it. That wasn't what had him in bad mood, and he refused to acknowledge that the lack of certain braided skater had anything to do with his mood. He had to admit, though, that he had changed because of the exposure of Duo's antics, even if it was only 2 days. That braided brat was so different than the people he was used to be around. At first it was simply annoying, but then he found himself smiling internally at the man, and he was curiously enough, enjoying the skating, finding himself open to new things to experience. He would be lying to himself if he said that Duo's looks went completely ignored. The man was quite stunning. The hair puzzled him, the eyes were somehow stuck in his memory. They told so much more than Duo's words that it was more often than not that he found himself unable to look away. He was really something. Too bad he was a brat. Heero snorted and kept looking at the sea, his mind drifting through various meaningless thoughts until it was left in that state that scientifics say it's impossible, but that one feels as blank. The sea felt quite good, lifting a cool breeze that helped to take away the excessive warmth of the summer day, and the sound helped one to relax. That feeling of contentment that for him only came when he was alone.

"You know you're the biggest idiot when you shout to shut up to someone that barely talks" a voice behind him said, startling from his relaxed sea-watching, although no one could know because he didn't even flinch externally. There was no need to turn around to see who was the speaker. That voice was stuck in his memory, along with a pair of violet hued eyes.

"At least you're less of an idiot if you know how idiot you are" Heero replied, smirking without being seen. Behind him, a chuckle could be barely heard.

"So, would you accept the apologies of an idiot that recognizes himself as such?" Heero snorted and turned his face to the side, still unable to see Duo fully.

"I do barely speak" he said, a smirk of amusement lit by the far away fire.

"But you're quite sharp when you do" Heero nodded and slid a bit to the left, leaving space in the rock he was sitting on. Duo, taking that as the offer to sit that it was, climbed the stone and dropped himself beside Heero. They both looked at the ocean silently for awhile, only the howling of the wind and the swishing of the water crashing in the shore passing between them.

" Only if you tell me what's the problem," Heero said suddenly, without taking his gaze of the sea. Duo looked up to watch him, eyebrows raised, surprised.

"Are you bribing me?" Heero smirked and finally looked at him. Their eyes, darkened by the night, clashed and Duo felt suddenly breathless. Those blue eyes seemed so demanding, so piercing, but there was softness underneath.

" I guess so" the Japanese man whispered, unconsciously feeling that speaking louder than a whisper would break the moment that seemed held in the air by weak strings. Duo sighed and looked at the sea again, the moment broken.

"I promised myself never to skate in pairings again. My partner four years ago was my only and last one." His voice subdued, Heero had to lean a fraction of space to be able to hear.

"Lover?"

"Brother," Duo answered, and he lay down on the rock, arms cushioning his head, his gaze fixed on the milliard of stars adorning the black sky "well, not in blood, Solo and I were both orphans. But we grew together, that's what really matters. He taught me... well, everything. We used to skate since little. That's how the Maxwell's brothers were created. The church that raised us got burned in an accident, and we were the only survivors. I guess it's just luck," he said, shrugging, his tone of voice almost detached from what he was telling. It was clear he didn't enjoy talking about it, but it didn't particularly pain him anymore, or he was hiding the pain. Probably the last one. "Anyway, he died four years ago, and I promised myself not to skate in pairings again. Tough luck, eh?" He smiled, trying to put humor to the conversation. It didn't went unnoticed to Heero how fast he tried to change the subject, and how fast he went through that part. He was sure that it was more than a 'he died' behind it all, but as it was, he ended up learning quite a bit more than what he thought he would. Deciding not to press on the subject for now, he shrugged as a way of answer.

"One can never promise forevers." He said, his face showing a scowl. Duo sighed audibly.

"So it seems. Now, what brings you to California to skate, after being the top of the whatever in Japan?" Nice dodging, Heero thought.

"I wanted a change," he said simply. When Duo realized he wasn't going to elaborate, he propped himself on the elbows, so he could see Heero's face.

"What kind of change?"

Oh well, it was only fair to share a bit of information. Not that he cared that much.

" Basically, I got sick of everything. My skating started to feel plain, my life dull and I couldn't stand to see my mother anymore. Therefore, I'm here." Duo's eyes widened impossibly and he lifted himself fully, sitting as he was before, trying to catch Heero's gaze, which was still fixed in the horizon.

"Whoa, family grudges?" Heero half shrugged, his eyes, Duo noticed, had lost a bit of the usual intensity.

"She's a very conservative woman. And, seemingly for her, I turned out to be a very rude son when I told them I was gay. She said she wouldn't let someone like me live a normal life, so basically no place at home. My dad tried to convince her that it wasn't that drastic." After a silence, he added "tough luck, eh?" and smirked. He could see Duo's face from the corner of his eye, and he found himself unable to stand that saddened face. Hn.

"Well..." Duo said, smirking slowly. "You gotta give the woman some credit. It must be tricky to be that slow." When Heero decided that, no, he didn't understand what he meant by that, he looked at Duo, a questioning expression in his face. Duo's smile widened with mirth.

"C'mon, Heero, your son is a figure skater and it comes as a surprise he's gay?" A moment of silence passed by, until a loud laugh broke it. And, Duo thought, he really liked the unique sound of Heero's laugh. Yes, it sounded a little psychotic, but it was still amusing and unique.

Stepping out of the rock, he offered a hand to the Japanese man, still sitting on the stone and chuckling.

"Come on, Heero, there's a party out there, and I am a very gregarious person when I want to." Heero looked at the hand, smirk still struck on his lips.

"Well, that's going to be a problem, Maxwell, I tend to be a lone wolf." Duo smiled wickedly and grabbed Heero's hand without warning, pulling him down on the sand.

" I'm not afraid of fangs, Yuy." And he turned around, tugging a very amused Heero along.

As they were reaching the bonfire, Duo waving madly at Quatre and Trowa, Heero started to have a bad feeling. The warmth of the fire felt quite good, and the breeze was as relaxing as before. Duo's hand in his felt more than ok. And the view was more than enticing, since Duo had chosen a very fitting pair of pants... He mentally coughed and looked around. What was it?

"Heero Yuy! About time I find you!" A girl voice said. And Heero, without needing to turn around, knew he was doomed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title song: Nice boys. The whole name is "Nice boys don't play rock'n roll", song belonging to Guns'n Roses. In case you didn't realize, or in case I wasn't explicit enough ; that's the song that Trowa throws at Heero in a cd. What is our coach thinking:D well, the performance is close, and there wasn't a song up until now... :P you do the math.

I apologize if some of you find annoying the parts of Wufei, but I'm having so much fun with him. It's a 1x2x1 centered fic, and I'm fully aware of it. I think those parts are refreshing, so the 1x2x1 doesn't get too annoying. Those scenes will not get out of hand and take over the whole fic, fear not. I'm mostly a 1x2x1 fan too :D


	7. 07 Blue

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note: I tried to submit a chocolate egg, but didn't let me. Will a new chapter way earlier than usual do? Happy Easter, peeps!!! Eat lots of chocolate! **

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven: Blue**

Relena Darlian, lastly known as Peacecraft, was a very demanding person. She was the daughter of an extremely wealthy, powerful man, and she wasn't afraid to use her influence to his favor. A nice enough girl, if not a bit immature, pretty and intelligent when it came to business, she knew how to manipulate what she had to her best. But despite all this, Relena Peacecraft was still a tiny bit of a pampered girl. And even if this usually worked for the better in her family's pacifistic politic ideas, when it was about her infatuations, it worked for the worst. One of those infatuations, sadly for the Japanese man, was one Heero Yuy. Said man, currently standing in the middle of the beach, his hand still holding the one of a very amused American, was close to be as surprised as you'll ever get from him. And not the nice, joyful kind of surprise.

"Relena..." he said, his voice was something between confusion, dread, and resignation. If one should ask Duo, it was a very amusing mix of emotions.

"Heero." The girl simply said. His face showed seriousness, but it was her dreamy eyes that revealed what she truly felt. (1)

Silence followed this exchange of names, and Duo raised his eyebrows a bit more for every second in silence that passed. The girl, he noticed, clearly knew Heero, and for the looks of it, she was quite taken with the Japanese man. Poor girl, either she didn't knew the man was gay, or she refused to acknowledge it. Heero, though, seemed to know the girl too, but he looked far from happy about her showing up. Duo felt something akin to relief and he frowned at himself for it. Deciding not to investigate further into the inner workings of his mind, he coughed to break the silence and offered a hand to the girl.

"Hello, miss, name's Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide but I'll never tell a lie, that's all there is to know about me." Heero, waking up from his surprise with these words, snorted inaudibly. 'It's hardly everything there is to know about you, Duo Maxwell', but there were more important issues right now to deal with, and they had nothing to do with Duo's past and life. In fact, they had all to do with Heero's past and life, and one Relena Peacecraft. Said girl was currently looking at Duo with courtesy, answering his introduction with one of her own, but Heero could see behind those blue eyes that her mind was already working and analyzing Duo and what part he played in Heero's life.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, once that the introductions were over. He really wasn't in the mood to put up with something like this, much less small talk.

"Well, I want some explanations, for once. And I merely wanted to see you, Heero. You left with so little notice..." she left the sentence drift and lowered her eyes. Heero could barely contain the urge to roll his eyes at her words. It was merely the respect he still had for the girl that had him in check. 'It was exactly the point, Relena, to leave without notice. I thought you all would leave me alone'. Apparently, it was too much to ask.

"I have little to explain. I do what I do because it's my life to decide." Relena's face rose, an expression of surprise registered in her features.

"But it was so sudden... I... we couldn't understand why..." she seemed to lose words again, unsure as how to proceed next and probably subdued by Heero's cold behavior. Duo watched the exchange a bit uncomfortable. He felt this was really something between those two and he had little to nothing to do with it. Still, Duo was one guy sometimes too nice for his own good, and seeing a girl sad was a bit unbearable to him.

"Oi, Heero, don't you think you're being a bit rude here? I don't want to intrude, but..."

"And yet you already did" he said, glowering a bit. He sighed, annoyed at himself, at Duo for intruding, at Relena for coming back from a past he was trying so hard to leave behind, and while he was at it, at the fates for being so unfair sometimes.

"Relena, I left Japan for lots of reasons. None of them involve you directly, you did nothing wrong." Relena's blue eyes brightened with renewed hope at these words, but it was soon to be put out. "Still, I decided a new path, and I'm not turning back. Duo is my skate partner now, and I'm happy with the arrangement. Leave the past where it is, for my sake and yours."

If someone were to ask Duo, he would tell he was a tad more than surprised. First of all, it was the most he had heard Heero talk in one breath. Secondly, he had learned that there was more to Heero's story than what he had told before. And lastly, it was the first time he knew for sure, directly from Heero, that he was happy with Duo as a partner. This last realization was the most shocking one, especially because it had been more failures than successes. Duo knew it could easily be something the Japanese man said to make the girl realize that he definitely wanted to be left alone, not necessarily making it a truth. Still, Duo felt Heero wasn't that kind of man, and if he was to admit it, he was a damn good judge of character. Kinda something that went with being a street rat when he was a kid.

"It's your life indeed, and you can do whatever you like with it. I'm not here to 'claim' you or anything, Heero, I'm not that immature. And I'm really glad that you're happy now. It was all I wanted to know, blame me for being concerned about you if you want to, but it was really so sudden that I felt worried."

Heero's glare softened a fraction, but the change was really something. At least, that was what Duo noticed, and he refused to attribute this noticing at his constant observation of the skater's face. It would probably be obvious for everyone else. Yes, that was probably it.

"It's good to see you again, too." Heero said truthfully, as a way of apology. He was so busy being defensive that he didn't realized that Relena was merely worried, as the old friend she was. Despite him wanting to leave many things on the past, Relena was one of those very few persons that had done him good. The girl, if a bit spoiled sometimes, was honest and caring. She put a bit of light in what had been his closed off life. He respected her for her ideals, both in skating and the politic that her father and her were creating. Still, it was something of the past, and he would not go back. That didn't mean he was going to negate everything.

"Maybe we could meet sometime again, Dorothy is here too, she's my partner for the time being." Heero recognized the name and nodded, instantly picturing a girl with long blond hair and big, excruciating blue iced eyes. Relena smiled again at Heero's approval, and faced Duo, who was taken out from his silent contemplation of the situation. "It was nice to meet you, Duo, and I hope we get to meet again too. I had heard and seen so many good performances from you, it would be nice to get to know you better."

Wow, the girl had heard of him? Well, he sometimes forgot that he was a bit more popular than he cared to admit, but for word of him or the Maxwell name to have reached Japan... Then again, if Heero had known... he really needed to start paying more attention to the who's who in figure skating. He remembered he once used to, and Solo would laugh at his probes and excited tales of something he had seen in a performance, wondering if they could imitate it, or even make it better. Always trying to be informed so he would know what to make in order to impress, always trying to be better, to grow and have fun, to make beautiful and unforgettable performances. Where was that Duo now? Heero said he had felt his skating was plain. Now he wondered if he actually felt the same, but was doing his best to ignore it.

Remembering he was being talked to, and mentally shaking his head to get rid of his pondering, he flashed a 100 watts smile at Relena.

"Of course, it would be fun to chat with some old friend of Heero and a good skater as well" She blushed a bit with the compliment. It wasn't a lie, even if Duo didn't knew much of her. But for someone to skate with Heero and being able to compete, she had to be a damn good skater. Probably better than him, he though bitterly, remembering once again their more than failed attempts at coordination.

"I should go now. Milliardo is waiting for me. He wants to take me to someplace he feels is the epitome of California. Brothers." She added, with a roll of her eyes, and smiled again. "keep in touch, ok? Some of us actually appreciate your company, Heero" she said, amused, waving a movil phone in her hand. With a quick but fond dismissal, she turned around and left the beach, walking with ease between the flock of people that were standing on the sand. Silence fell between them, only filled with the soft music of the guitar player that was still sitting close to the fire, and the low chat of people around them. Duo slowly turned his head at Heero and raised an eyebrow, a smirk already struck in his mouth.

"If you're going to do even one joke about it..." Heero said monotonous without even looking at Duo, but somehow feeling that so very annoying smirk was there, and started to walk towards the fire.

"Wasn't gonna" Duo said, the mirth in his eyes stating how sarcastic that answer was.

"Hn" the Japanese man was obviously doubtful of the answer, but decided not to continue that particular line of conversation.

They reached the fire soon enough, joining Trowa and Quatre in the silent contemplation of the surroundings, and enjoying the soft music.

"Hey JJ, how's life lately?" Duo asked the guitar player friendly. The man smiled and nodded to Duo as a way of greeting. (2)

"Life's just there for me to contemplate, as always, Duo" Duo smiled and shook his head in amusement, and commented to Heero who was sitting beside him.

"Brat's always so damn calm, kinda makes one envious. Hey Quat, enjoying so far? I told you he would like it, Tro"

"It is a rather nice night to spend on the beach" Quatre answered politely, gifting the young braided boy with a rather honest smile. Trowa silently nodded to Duo's comment, and faced the fire again, his arm still resting in Quatre's shoulders. "Although we must go early, we were just about to." The blonde added. Duo's happy face visibly fell at this.

"Aw, man, but it's really early! Can't stay for even a bit?"

"Duo, some of us actually came here early in the first place. It is late for such people," A voice said from behind, accusing between lines that the addressee of the comment had not been punctual at all. Duo, recognizing that voice immediately, instead of turning around he just let himself fall on the sand backwards, facing from below the turned face of one Chang Wufei, dressed in white lose pants and an equally lose, white shirt. His smile grew particularly wide.

"Your day is just not complete if you don't find something to complain about me, isn't it?" Wufei snorted and crossed his arms, a look of annoyance directed at the floor close to his feet, where the head of a very amused American was resting.

"I resent your affirmation that my purpose in life is somehow related to you. I have better things to spend my time with, and even more better goals in life" Duo's coo of mock delight could barely be heard above the music.

"You say the sweetest things," he said, fluttering his eyes in scorn at the auburn haired man. Said man merely shook his head and moved away a bit, facing Heero, who had been watching the exchange with barely shown amusement.

" I think we haven't been introduced, Chang Wufei," the Chinese man said, bowing in place as a way of salutation. Heero bowed his head in return, offering a 'Heero Yuy'. Duo smiled sheepishly.

"Um, I kinda forgot that part. Heero, meet Wufei, present roomie and promising lawyer. He's actually very cool at martial arts and his attitude makes people realize he has a stick up to where the sun does not shine." At this, the Chinese exclaimed an indignant 'Maxwell!' but it goes to say that it went generally ignored by said man. "Wufie, this is Heero Yuy, new skate partner, but only god knows how we'll make it work, although the bondage thing seems to be working for us pretty well. Currently top of the whatever in figure skating. He talks too little." He finished with a smile, earning a glare from the lastly described, a sputtered 'bondage?!' from Wufei, and an amused smile from Quatre.

"Colorful, Duo," The blonde said, standing up from where he was, along with Trowa. "I'll see you on Monday, or tomorrow. Just call me if you feel like it, ok?" Duo smiled, but Heero noticed, it was one of those very few honest and grateful smiles that he had seen on the loud American.

"I will, Q-bean, don't worry." The blonde nodded, satisfied with that promise, and then waved everyone goodbye.

"That guy has the biggest heart I've ever seen" Duo commented, mostly to himself, when Quatre and Trowa had left the beach. Wufei hummed in agreement and they kept up with a light chat, mostly Duo being witty at Wufei's expense.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So you got to see him?" Zechs asked, his eyes fixed in the road ahead, driving. Relena, sitting in the passenger seat, sighed and kept looking out the window, catching a glimpse of her brother through the reflection of the glass, since outside was completely black.

"Yes, I did" she said, finally, after a long silence. Zechs turned to look at her for a fraction of time, and then looked ahead again.

"You don't seem that glad about it" He observed. Relena sighed again, and sat properly to look forward.

"It's not that. I am glad. I'm just... surprised, I guess" Zechs, being the wise man that he was, didn't comment on that, deciding to let his sister talk all that she wanted to and release all that was inside her mind. The road curved twice before she started talking again.

"I saw him different. Like he was looking forward something. I think he's finally living instead of merely surviving. I'm glad he finally found something to live for. I'm pretty sure it's that man Duo's doing" she smiled warmly "I'm willing to bet he'll be a good influence on Heero."

"Then what is it that's bothering you?" the blond asked, concerned.

"I guess..." she started, and then let out a half laugh "I guess I'm just a tiny bit jealous." She faced her brother, who was smirking in understanding. "I think I wanted to be the one to change Heero, but I recognize it's kind of silly. I'm glad he did, even if it was not me who takes the credit of it, though."

Silence followed that statement, and for a while, neither talked. The lights of some illuminated place were starting to grow on the horizon, and Zechs started to slow down on the route.

"You know, 'Lena," he said while taking another curve, a smile on his lips "I think you did change him, in your own way. I'm willing to bet you were a good influence on him too. After all, he decided to change his path and do something of his life. I bet THAT resolution of mind in him was your doing."

She looked outside again, the darkness from the night lit now by the artificial lights of the streets. She wondered what her brother told her, and considered it. Maybe it was true. Maybe she did help Heero in her own way, and she was a good influence for him to do what was right for him. After all, she always told him to do what he was comfortable with, not what everyone told him to do. The fact that he defied his family and even his trainer, and took his own path in life, was probably what she wanted for him all this time. A life just for him, decided for him. She smiled widely now. Maybe this Duo could surprise her even more as it is. If only two days made Heero so different, a prolonged exposure to the amusing American had to have some very interesting results. It made her glad that she was going to be around to actually see it.

----------------------------------------------------

The beach was being more deserted every minute. The few people that still remained were still close to the dying fire or they could be seen walking down the shore, mere silhouettes in the darkness. The chords of the songs in the guitar grew even more and more calm, almost like lullabies meant to calm the troubled heart. Heero and Duo where sitting in the sand, being left alone just recently, a lingering smirk, more noticeable in Duo, still displayed in their lips. Not long before, Sally had come down the storage room straight to Wufei, claiming that she haven't had much time to talk with him today and that she demanded her fair share of the auburn man. Wufei, about to explode in one of his usual rants –"I'm not a damn TOY, woman! You can't expect me to go like that just because you WANT it!"- was interrupted by another newcomer, much to the amusement of one braided boy. Treize, dressed very similar to wufei with white pants and shirt, had come down the very same storage room, his aristocratic air never leaving him. Claiming that he had had an accident in the closet of the storage room that needed the presence of Wufei to be fixed, he smiled at Sally like he just noticed her there. Judging for Sally's annoyed expression, the fact that she came before trying to drag Wufei away from the place now had new and very meaningful purposes. Wufei, who had been about to rant another common complain –"I'm NOT in charge of the place, YOU are, behave like the adult you SHOULD be!"- was cut short when Traize claimed that he didn't want to mess with Wufei's carefully placed things in the closet and was afraid of moving things he shouldn't move. Wufei's obsession for neatness paid in favor of Traize, much to the regret of a blond medic, and he ended up leaving the warmth of the fire in company of a very smug looking Treize. Said man looked over his shoulder when they were not far away and winked at Duo, saying so Wufei could not hear –" 'Out of the closet' never felt so truer"- to which Duo burst in laughter, nearly putting him out of breath.

Now the place was calm again, Sally having left long ago, and the guitar tunes where putting Duo in a melancholic mood that he wanted to evade but felt that couldn't. The silence has been stretching more and more for the last minutes and he felt the sudden urge to break it.

"Did you ever asked yourself what it's all for?" Asked Duo out of the blue. Heero kept looking at the fire, flaming and undulating every time a breeze would pick up enough to be felt. Duo was almost about to tell him it was a joke, but Heero decided to answer first.

"Yes." He said. It was not a simple answer. It carried the weight of something that was thought around and around and finally was so grand that could only fit in just one word. Duo waited for an elaboration, but he half knew he would have to fish it. It's not like he was actually waiting for an answer. He asked the first thing that came to his mind, just to break the silence, and it seemed that was the thought that was higher up in his brain. It was funny, since the question surprised Duo as much or even more than Heero.

"And?" he pressed. His eyes were fixed in Heero's face. His cheekbones, his nose, the lids of his eyes, everything played a game of light and shadow that had Duo fascinated. When Heero turned from the fire to look at him, his eyes clashed with Duo's again, much like before, and Duo couldn't take away his gaze from that deep, troubled blue, even if he put all his might on trying it. The blue reflected the red and orange hues of the fire, always changing and swirling. It was mesmerizing. Duo noticed that, with people generally, you needed parts of the face to form a defined expression. Eyebrows that would curve, a temple that would twitch, a forehead that would wrinkle, eyelids that dropped or rose, lips that would stretch or compress. With Heero, this seemed to work different, if one was to look carefully enough. His eyebrows could be frozen in place, the lids of his eyes calculatedly placed, his lips a line. But the eyes, if looked close enough, told you everything you need to. You just had to be brave enough to get close and take a good look. Maybe that's why Heero was so harsh in his general impression, maybe he knew that his eyes showed so much of him, that he refused to let people close enough to look. Duo laughed at the thought. He was thinking too much. Maybe dangerously too much.

" I couldn't answer." Heero's voice awakened Duo from his pondering, and when the words registered in his brain, he smiled sadly.

"I guess that's the funny thing about those philosophical questions. No one really can answer them, and yet we seek the answer so stubbornly."

"Did you seek for it?" Duo shrugged nonchalantly, and took his eyes away from Heero's face to look at the fire too.

"I guess so. Everyone does, eventually. I just never really cared."

"Not even after he died?"

The question startled Duo. Not far away, a known melody of a song could be heard, the strings of the guitar echoing inside Duo's head. The melody was sad, and yet somehow happy. It made him remember so many things of the past, so many memories, feelings, images... And he suddenly felt as if all those years that he lived, especially the last four, were falling on his shoulders with a weight too great to bear. A wave of tiredness washed all over him and he physically leaned in the sand as if the mental fatigue would somehow be lightened that way. A sigh escaped from between his slightly parted lips, and he looked at the stars, a milliard of them shining merrily in the black blue sky. The color of the sky reminded him of Heero's eyes when they darkened with anger or frustration and he wondered if they would darken the same way when feeling other intense emotions like passion or love. Present and past mixed together in Duo's mind and heart, and he was confused. He felt he didn't know where he was standing anymore, and if he had paid attention at that time, he would have realized that he had been feeling that way for the last years. Trying so hard to show strength, he ended up lying to himself. He made himself believe that he knew what he was doing, that he was ok. Now, four years later, he finally realized he wasn't.

"I don't know," he finally said. He noticed how Heero had kept silent while he pondered, and he was grateful for it. "But I guess it's never late to ask oneself" he smiled half sadly half mockingly and turned his head to look at his skate partner, sitting in the sand next to him, his eyes still fixed in the fire. His hair moved with the light wind and Duo felt that magic stillness in the moment again. He realized that, even knowing Heero as little as he did, he wouldn't mind spending more moments like this, or sharing his thoughts with the partially stranger. It made him smile secretly.

"What it's all for?" he asked rhetorically to the air and to Heero. The last one snorted lightly, his arms resting on his knees, hands hanging closer to the fire. Without taking his eyes away from the light dancing in front of him, he answered.

"Two years after I asked myself that and I'm still not closer to an answer."

"Maybe it doesn't exist," Duo offered, a smirk already in place. Heero smirked at these words and turned to look over his shoulder where Duo was lying on the sand, arms crossed behind his head for cushioning. The loose shirt Duo was wearing waved with he wind, exposing a piece of skin.

"Maybe we don't need one" the Japanese man answered. Duo's smirk grew into a full smile and with a slight movement of his foot he nudged Heero's leg with his toes.

"Yanno, Heero, for someone who barely talks, you sure make good company"

"And for someone who makes himself look like an idiot, you sure think too much." Duo chuckled low, it was almost imperceptible between the guitar that kept playing not so far away and the constant lull of the waves crashing in the shore and renewing the sand.

A comfortable silence settled between them, but Duo broke it with a wide smile almost immediately.

"Say, Heero, ever skated at night?"

Two dark brown eyebrows raising with a hint of curiosity where his only answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1: I don't know about you, but I've noticed that this exchange of names happens quite a lot in the show. At first it annoyed me greatly. I wanted to shout "YES! We've been through introductions already! MOVE ON!". Then It amused me, and I wanted to shout "Donkey!" after the scene (If you've seen Shrek 2, you might know what I mean). But lately I decided that it's kinda like their special thing and to hell with it. When this scene came to my mind, I snickered for 5 minutes, and decided that, yes, they would do it in that kind of situation. I know, it's a stupid note to do, but I just wanted to share my amusement. :looks around at people glaring at her: uumm, ok, I will shut up now.

2: A cookie for the one who guesses who this guitar player might be :D Clues: He's a real life guitar player /singer. And his initials are J.J. :D

Title song: Blue, from the OST of Cowboy Bebop. It's not only the name of this chapter, but a part of the song is somehow a bit of Duo and Heero's conversation: "Ask myself what is all for. You know the funny thing about it? I couldn't answer, no I couldn't answer." Cool song :nod:

Songs on this chapter: umm, not really a song name I'm going to give right now, but the song that Duo hears being played by the guitar player in the beach is one song that will come up eventually in a future chapter, and it's quite important I'm not telling the name, but I'm kind enough to leave a clue ;P if you knew who this JJ is (and if you know, you also get a cookie! How's that for an encore? ), the song Duo hears and makes him remember is a song of this artist :D Leave yummy reviews! They stroke my barely alive ego!


	8. 08 Where Do We Go

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Guess what? I'm not dead:D here's a new chappy. :D don't hate me::inocent smile::

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight: Where Do We Go**

The loud 'clank' of the lights of the stadium turning on reverberated all over the arena. The bright atmosphere blinded Heero, who groaned, turning his face away from the offending light. Duo snickered, lowering his hand from the switches in the wall.

"You really are a dark creature" Duo joked. Heero smirked lightly, looking around absentmindedly.

"I rather stay in the shadows" he answered, although it wasn't clear if it was a joke, a serious answer or a metaphor.

"Aah" Duo said, a smile curving his lips. He sat down on the floor and started to put his skates on, indicating Heero to do the same. In no time, they both were on the arena, sliding easily through the ice. Duo started to circle the floor, gaining speed in only three strides. Heero stood where he was, merely looking around and more than often looking at Duo fast speeding around the ice. His braid was flying like an arrow behind him. When he passed by Heero, he suddenly stopped giving a sharp turn, showering Heero in frost. Expecting an exclamation of indignation, he prepared to run, but Heero hadn't move at all. He was still standing there, looking at him as if he really wasn't looking at all. Duo's joking face dissolved in concern, and he slid closer.

"Hey, Heero? All ok?" ha asked tentatively. Heero blinked in confusion and his eyes focused on Duo again. He eloquently asked a 'huh?' and Duo smirked.

"You spaced out for a minute, all ok?" Heero glared, mostly because he refused to admit he had indeed 'spaced out'.

"Yes" he answered defensively.

But he wasn't really ok. When he had seen Duo speeding in the ice, and he had a glimpse of his smiling face, he realized something. For the first time in long, long time, he actually _felt _like skating. Watching Duo enjoy it so much, it made him remember that he used to enjoy it too. It seemed so long ago now, but he still remembered the feeling. The tickling in the pit of his stomach, the sweating hands in anxiety, the shoulders tense with nervousness, and the mind reeling for the excitement of a challenge. It all came back to him now, just watching Duo. And for the first time since he stepped foot in the country, he discarded the question that had been nagging at him so much. 'What am I doing here?' He still didn't know, that was for sure, but now he realized that he didn't need to know. It almost made him smile.

Duo was talking, and the voice brought him back to earth.

"...can't skate with these" was the end of whatever the braided man had been saying. Looking down, Heero saw him crouched on the ice, tugging at the laces of his white skates. He noticed the braid had slipped forward and the neck had been left exposed. And he was sure that the sudden tug on his stomach had nothing to do with skating and all to do with kissing that neck.

"Why?" he asked, mostly to shove the sudden feeling away for now. He wasn't dumb, nor blind. The Maxwell boy was sexy and he knew he felt attraction towards him. Despite having lived in almost reclusion for some years, he was no stranger to these feelings, but the fact that he had known Duo for almost 2 days alone made him back away from them in caution. Surely it was too fast to be feeling much, right?

"Cause they're not my black ones. These are white" Duo said, oblivious to Heero's thoughts, still crouched on the ice trying to fix the tightening of his skates. Heero crossed his arms and half glared at him.

"Just because they're white?" Duo snapped his head up, a wide smile stretched in his face.

"It ain't my lucky color" Heero snorted at this.

"A good skater should be able to skate with any skates that are his size". Duo laughed at his comment, shaking his head in resignation, amused. And for the past experience, Heero thought, it was a good improvement. Not a day before he would have been punched for it.

"Yanno, Heero, you remind me too much of Wufei sometimes, it's kinda spooky. You two will make good friends, much to my dismay. Two Wufei's, heavens! The fates are all plotting against me"

While Duo rampaged about having another 'annoying know it all brat' in his life, Heero shook his head and started sliding through the ice around the arena to warm up.

"So, why are we here again?" he asked, the sound of his voice reaching Duo trough the arena easily.

"You're standing on a pair of skates. Use your imagination" Duo said sarcastically. Heero glared at him when he passed by his place, and Duo merely smiled wider in answer.

"I mean what do you want to practice, the performance, any step in particular?" Duo grimaced and started circling the ice along with Heero when he passed by again, quickly catching up.

"Nah, that's for week days. Let's just skate, I dunno."

"Pointless skating can be int..." Heero started, but Duo interrupted it immediately.

"Ah! Don't do that! I just know you're going to say some sarcasm filled sentence with a straight face that will completely put me off balance because I can't understand if you're joking or not." Heero resisted the urge to smirk. Duo had read him completely.

They skated for a while in silence, merely enjoying the simple glide of the skate over the ice, but Duo suddenly changed sides and started skating backwards to face Heero.

"I've been thinking, your skating is really flawless, Heero, but it's too textbook-like. A bit of feeling won't hurt that perfection, you know?"

"A bit of feeling" Heero repeated, raising both eyebrows. Duo smiled at his expression.

"yeah, say, for example, what's your favorite song?"

"I don't have any" he answered, looking as if the question alone was completely irrational. Duo looked at him in disbelief.

"You're a figure skater, you perform to songs, and you don't have a favorite one? How can someone, who happen to need songs to do what he loves, don't enjoy music?"

"I didn't say I don't enjoy music, I just never thought about a favorite one. Besides, I never cared for songs when performing. If it were for me, I would do my performances in silence". Duo started to roll his eyes in frustration, but stopped in mid action and widened them instead.

"Oi, I never did that! We could use it for the next performance!"

"First, we need to pass the first to do the next one, and secondly, what?"

"You know!" Duo exclaimed, excited "to perform without music, absolute silence, maybe some drums here and there, but yeah! It could work!"

"You can't perform without music" said the Japanese man frowning and looking at his companion, who snorted in disbelief.

"Says who?"

"The rules? They're there for something" Duo's smile widened impossibly and he looked at Heero. The violet eyes that had him so obsessed seemed to shine like he hadn't seen them do before.

"I've read the rules countless times. There's no rule that states that a performance has to be with music." Heero's frown deepened and he crossed his arms. All this thing about 'testing the limit' about Maxwell, he had heard before. Their performances that usually bordered on disqualification, the rebellious nature of doing what no one else would do, what no one else would think of doing. He never cared for his performances being original, or distinctive. He just skated, tried to do everything with as little margin of error as possible, and that was it. It was what he thought skating was about, right? Doing the moves right, not some act or entertainment. It was competition. But had that really been his vision of it? After all, since little he had been trained by his previous coach and Jay always remarked that flashy clothes, music, and all other added things interfered with the actual point of figure skating. Was this what Duo meant with 'a bit of feeling'? Things such like improvisation, originality, 'having fun', they never really crossed his mind. But wasn't this why he was here? To change all that and discover a way of his own in figure skating? If Jay's method didn't work for him anymore, maybe Duo's would?

Well, if it really wasn't against the rules... First of all, he had to check that. And if it really was as the braided man said...

"We'll decide after we win the first performance"

Duo smiled more genuinely this time. It was a minor detail, but Heero had used 'after' instead of 'if'. Maybe, if Heero believed in them more and more, he might be able to believe someday too.

That he could really do this without Solo.

"Deal"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre Raberba Winner was a busy man. Despite being what many considered too young to be on this busyness –and those many almost always talked from the envious streak- he was a competent, hard worker man. He understood since early in his life that being in his position would require intelligence, responsibility and sacrifices. Working long days, and even in weekends were some of those many sacrifices.

This sunday, however, proved to be different. Or at least, that's what the image of the early morning beach of San Diego, California, showed to anyone who would pass by. His sleek body of pale skin shined with the less abrasive rays of the morning sun. His hair, the color of blond that could only be accomplished by natural means, was reflecting the sun as much as his skin. Comfortably reclined in a low white seat, his bare feet marking the sand with the light pressure, and with the kind of expression on the face that clearly read that a well deserved rest was going on, one could only think that life smiled at this young man. As it was, that really was the case.

"Quatre Winner, shouldn't a man like you be working on pretty sunny days like this?"

Another man approached, blonde as well if not for a much more light shade that usually bordered on white, who usually displayed that same content face on a daily basis.

Quatre, raising a hand to his eyes to block the sun, smiled at the tall newcomer.

"Oh, but I AM working, Zechs. There's no better creative inductive ambience than a lovely, calm morning in the beach" he answered, tapping his head lightly with his finger. Zechs smiled knowingly.

"I thought so, you really never rest"

"Many would consider it dedication"

"I bet Trowa doesn't" Zechs smirked, sitting in the opposite seat, crossing his long legs in a way that bordered sultry elegance. Quatre shrugged.

"We compromise our more nasty habits enough as it is. Or do you hear him complaining?" Zechs shook his head to answer he actually didn't heard any complains, and then inclined himself forward a bit, lowering his voice a notch, enough to achieve a mock confidential tone.

"Either he's happy with the current arrangement or you're good enough in bed to compensate." Quatre's face took a rather amusing shade of light pink, but parried proudly all the same, to which Zechs silently applauded.

"Either way, I win"

"But he is good enough to compensate" another voice completed, and Quatre turned an even darker shade of pink.

"Trowa! Some things are rather private, you know?" The addressed man walked closer and dropped a kiss on his lover's temple, to which the blonde responded inclining his head, though still displaying a mild reprimand look. Trowa shrugged in a very similar way to Quatre, and Zechs wondered amused if they were rubbing in on each other.

"I'm proud of who you are" he said simply, after nodding at Zechs in greeting.

"You're not going to spend the day on the beach? We had the water bikes repaired and ready to use" the long haired blonde commented, noticing trowa's non beach-like attire.

"He has a project to deliver at university" Quatre explained, and Zechs eyebrows shoot up.

"On Sunday? These bohemian people are really hard to understand. Who wants to work on Sunday?"

"Evidently, not you" said a fourth voice, and all three men turned to face the newcomer. Zechs smirked at the short man.

"But Wufei, do you see any ducks to save?" he asked, raising his hand to show around where the beach was indeed deserted. Wufei frowned, but the presence of resignation in his expression softened the glare.

"People are not ducks, Merquise, and I'll be grateful if you stop referring to them that way." Zechs rolled his eyes.

"Mere technicalities" Wufei's temple twitched at this nonchalant comment but didn't have time to answer before Quatre interrupted.

"You will get back by afternoon, right?" He asked Trowa, who nodded.

"Wouldn't miss the water bikes. Besides, I have to control the bloodshed once Duo and Heero get to find those and start to compete against each other." Wufei rolled his eyes, as if saying 'I will not be responsible of whatever idiocy Maxwell does'. Zechs smirked, clearly looking forward to the situation. Trowa guessed it had more to do with the amusement Zechs would get from watching the chinese man rant than the competition itself-, and Quatre started to smile, until a thought crossed his mind and frowned.

"Talking about those two, shouldn't they be here by now?" Wufei frowned at that.

"Now that you mention it, Duo never came home yesterday. I have a light sleep, so I would have heard the door opening." Zechs's smile grew wider and he examined his nails in a rather casual way.

"Funny, since I definitely saw those two leaving together from the beach."

Once this comment sank in, three pairs of eyebrows rose in simultaneity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duo, wake up"

"_Come on, Duo, wake up, kid!"_

"Hmmnn"

"Duo, wake up!"

"If ya dun wake up all the coffee'll be gone, kid" 

A rather violent shake brought him back to the land of the awake. With a groan of complain, he shove the arms that were shaking him with clumsy drunk-like pats to the air. Slowly opening his eyes, blinking to get the annoying sharp light of the morning (noon? Who knew!), he found himself looking at a pair of incredibly soft blue eyes. If not for the stony face that surrounded those eyes, the expression would have been really... endearing.

"Gah, I hate mornings"

Then again, he could have sworn there had been a smile on that face, but banished only nanoseconds after he opened his eyes.

And then he noticed exactly how close that face was.

"Umm... Hi?" he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at himself. 'Brilliant, Duo' he thought.

"So we have recognition". Such a simple sentence said in such monotonous voice, but Duo knew it was meant to be a joke. If he were more awake, he would have probably wondered exactly how he knew Heero so well in so little time. As it was, he had to take the sleep out of his system yet.

Then suddenly, there were no more blue eyes and all the force of the light that entered through the windows pierced his eyes.

"Gah!" He sat a bit straighter, realizing in that moment that he was sitting in a chair. A very NOT comfortable chair. Looking around, trying not to hurt his eyes more, he finally took in his surroundings. 'Oh, so we felled asleep on the stadium. Ooh, my back is gonna hurt like b...'

"Coffee". This, surprisingly enough, wasn't a demand from Duo, but an offering from the Japanese man, who was standing at the side, arm extended towards Duo, hot cup of coffee in his hand. Duo took it as if it were the most valuable and fragile thing in the universe, meant to be worshiped.

"God, thanks. You've go up in my favorite people list."

"Nice to know I finally left the bottom" Duo laughed at this as much as he could while trying to drink as much hot coffee as he could handle. Realizing this was not only a difficult, but potentially painful task, he took a big gulp and then parted himself from the black drink.

"Tsk, you weren't at the bottom". As an afterthought, he added "then again, there's few people on that list, and it's on constant shift"

"Today, the first place, tomorrow the world" Heero said in a flat tone that still held some kind of unrecognizable emotion behind. Duo hid a smile behind the rim of his cup of coffee.

"God, I can't believe we felled asleep, what time is it?"

"We were practicing until six am, it's close to noon now" Heero answered, not looking at his wrist to check on a clock but merely looking at one of the closest window from his seat in the grades.

"Damn, at least we did progress, we managed to somehow coordinate. Now if only we didn't have to add that damned rope!"

"We'll manage". Duo, this time, didn't make it in time to hide the smile behind the cup.

"Sounding mighty positive, Heero. What's with this sudden change? You were all gloom and doom before". Heero turned from his idle looking around to mildly glare at Duo at his side, mostly because of such description of his previous mood. Not long after he shrugged and stood up, sitting down again in the low wall that separated the ice and the seats, now facing Duo fully.

"They say hope is the last thing you lose" Duo smirked and stretched his long limbs, hearing the satisfying cracks of his joints, and then placed both feet on the low wall, mere centimeters from Heero's hips, and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"The ever elusive They. Should be a registered entity"

"Hn, the copyrights would be profiting". Duo's burst of laughter echoed in the silent stadium. When he finally calmed down, Heero felt rather satisfied with himself. He could really get used to that laugh.

"Well" Duo said, after recovering the lost air "it's good to see you have hope on us"

"We could do with some confidence" he shrugged, and Duo grimaced. That touched some cord deep inside. Confidence...

"Yeah" he murmured, distractedly, mulling other thoughts in his brain. They sat in silence for some time, Duo finishing his cup of coffee, lost in thought, Heero merely looking around, his eyes often coming to rest on Duo's form sprawled on the chair for some second, before travelling around again.

"Say, Heero" Duo suddenly asked, his eyes still looking fixedly to a spot somewhere on the stadium, but not really looking at all. His voice, in comparison to his usual one, sounded subdued. "What do you seek in this challenge?"

"To win" Heero said automatically, without giving it much thought. Duo shifted in his seat, his fingers drumming in his stomach while he talked.

"Well yeah, but, we all search for something else besides that, right? Every challenge you enter means something different. Different goals, different situations." Heero looked at Duo's idle fingers playing with the few stray threads of his sweater, thinking about what he just said.

"I guessed I always wanted to just win"

"This time?" Duo asked, his voice sounding more and more far away.

"To leave the past behind and find myself?" Heero stated in the form of a question, as if offering it like an option of Duo's inquiry. Duo whistled in appreciation.

"You sure got a challenge there". Heero shrugged, resting it importance.

"It's not as big. Leaving the past behind is almost done". Duo smirked, amusement shining in his eyes, but still looking away, his whole demeanor still subdued.

"The blonde girl has a few things to say about it, though" Heero frowned. Even if it was meant to be a joke, it still held a bit of truth.

"Relena is a good girl. She just has to learn that things are not always as we want them to be" Duo's lips twitched in a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"They aren't, are they? But then again, if it were, life would be a bit boring" Heero looked at Duo in the eyes, noticing the far away gaze still there.

"I guess. Either way, she's on a past I already left behind". Duo's eyes shifted unfathomably, and then they seemed to get back to reality. He blinked a few times, and then turned to look at Heero with eyes so deep that he barely held the urge to grab that face so he could stare closely at those cobalt-violet eyes that hunted him every time he went to sleep. To see if they held the answers he longed for. The only problem was, he barely knew the questions.

"We never really leave the past behind, you know?" Heero felt the urge to question that logic, and to find out why Duo felt so strongly about it, what made him think like he did. Still, he resisted it, knowing that as much as he asked, Duo would never give him a straight answer. It had to come freely from him.

"I can still try to find myself, though" Duo smiled at this, his eyes recovering that usual shine.

"Watch out for what you find there, it might scare you"

"It might scare me, but that hardly means I wont like it" the dark haired man parried, earning a laugh from his partner.

"Well, you have two more performances to search. I'll recommend you to hurry find yourself before other one does." Heero snorted, an amused smirk still in his lips. Arms crossed at his chest, he looked fixedly at Duo's eyes, which were already looking around idly.

"So, what do you seek in this challenge?"

Duo's eyes stopped his search, a big smile breaking through the face of the American, and he turned to look at Heero, his eyes full of dancing amusement.

"To leave the past behind and find myself".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! Long time no see! Sorry about the delay, I had this almost all typed out on paper, but I hardly had time to sit on the pc and actually be able to have FUN with it. Having to use my comp for work and Uni makes it even more frustrating, believe me, people. Anyway, I hope I didn't lost the few followers of this fic with my delay. Love u all, anyways :D And leave me yummy reviews if you read this, pwwwleeeez:3 I'm a high maintenance author and I need LUVE:D

Oh, and no song title or song whatsoever in this chappy. Ta!


	9. Interlude I

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** It's not long. That's why it's called interlude :D just a lil piece before I start my exams month. It will make it impossible to write for a month or so, but I'll do my best. Therefore, I leave you with this little interlude. And by the way, that what you all wish to happen, it's not really that far ::mystically disappears in a cloud of smoke::

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Interlude I**

"_Breathe_"

"I know" Duo said to the empty room. He was sitting on a low bench in the locker room, pulling hard at the laces of the skates so they would hug hard his foot. Over the black clothes for that day's performance, he was wearing the uniform that displayed the Winner name, black and red with a few lines of white. The same competition uniform he had been using for years now. It felt truly weird now, standing in that empty room, using the uniform like always, nothing different from the last challenge he participated two months ago. It felt weird because everything was far from not being different, yet the uniform stayed the same. In fact, it was the very same uniform that Quatre gave to him when he told him that Winner enterprises were going to sponsor him. That he could compete on professional level now. Him and Solo. Only the size of the attire had changed with the years.

The door opened, but Duo didn't look up from lacing his skates. For the sound of the muffled skates and the walk, he knew it was Heero.

"Almost ready", he said. Heero didn't comment. When the silence stretched and Duo finished with his skates, he finally looked up.

Solo's old uniform fitted him perfectly. It almost made him smile. Judging for Heero's face, though... He looked like he wanted to say something but was holding it back. Duo arched his eyebrow, as if silently asking 'Heero Yuy, holding back?'

"Duo, I'm still not sure about..." Duo sighed, cutting what the dark haired man was about to say.

"Nonsense. Why shouldn't you use it if it fits you perfectly? Seriously, I can understand Quatre's worrying, but you?" Heero looked away for a second, clearly not comfortable with discussing the current topic.

"I just thought..."

"Well, don't". Heero seemed taken aback for Duo's abrupt answer, but didn't comment any further. Duo sighed in half annoyance, half resignation.

Objectively, he was having as much as he deserved. Quatre has always been a worrywart, but Heero clearly wasn't. Then why did he talked now as if he was measuring every word he said, as if he were walking on broken glass? It has been Duo's attitude when Heero and him met for the first time. Objectively, it was entirely his fault. Didn't mean he had to like it, though. He stood up, walked to the door where Heero was still standing, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Look. First of all, we didn't have time to make a new one. Secondly, if you think that I'm somehow trying to replace Solo with you by letting you use his old uniform, then you're more stupid than what I first thought. You aren't Solo, I don't see you as such. Wearing his uniform won't make you him. I don't _want_ you to be him. You're my partner, you Heero Yuy. It's completely different, ok?" A good shake was added with the last word for emphasis. Heero, after a few seconds that felt like a whole minute, nodded. Then Duo smiled.

"Good, because you look hot on that" he cracked a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame, grabbed his bag from the floor and opened the door before Heero had much time to think. "Now let's go, we have some asses to kick"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of thousands of people cheering the skaters shocked him. It was stupid, really. It wasn't like he hadn't been in competition for long. There weren't more people in the stands, it was really the same thing as always. But still, it felt so different. Probably because he was insecure.

Another pair of skaters entered the arena. Duo, sitting with Heero in one of the benches for the awaiting performers, was in a perfect place to hear what the commentators were saying. Yet, he couldn't hear a word they said. The crowd gave a more tenacious cheer and then silenced when the first chords of music started and the skaters began to move. Duo's foot started to move in an obvious sign of nervousness.

"Classical music, so typical", he commented, not so much to criticize but to merely break the silence.

"Hn"

"I mean", he added, Heero's monosyllabic answer making him feel the need to elaborate "it's been ages since that music was created. We could do with something more actualized."

"Hn"

"And it's not like modern music is that weird that makes it impossible to use in performances. There's plenty of good modern songs out there"

"Duo"

"And it would be just a tad more original than classical music, you know? It's not like it's not nice, but it's been so used by now"

"Duo" more insistent this time.

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

"Ok"

The skaters kept performing, the crowd cheering when a particular step was made successfully. The music picked up and a series of jumps started. It ended quickly, and the crowd cheered again.

"Well, if we don't mess up in the jumps..."

"We won't", Heero said, stoically.

"And if we don't get tangled in the rope..."

"We'll manage"

"And if we _coordinate_..."

"We will"

"Stop being so damn optimistic! It's annoying on you!" exclaimed Duo, his foot now going one mile per minute. Heero resisted the urge to sigh, and placed a hand firmly on Duo's knee to stop the tapping. He looked at Duo's eyes and frowned.

"I'm not optimistic, I know what we can do. We'll make it perfectly". Duo smiled faintly but quickly looked to the arena again. Mainly for two reasons: he couldn't stand not watching the current performance, in case he missed something they could have done, or something they needed to practice for themselves. But most importantly, he had to look away from those blue eyes or resisting the impulse of moving forward and kissing Heero would prove too great.

The fact that Heero hadn't take his hand away from Duo's knee wasn't helping his restrain, either. He was half debating whether to mention it or not, but the sudden sound from the crowd got his attention. The performance had finished and both skaters were heading back to their respective bench to get the results. The numbers weren't impossible to beat, but they were good anyway.

"They got low marks on the creativity part. Hn", Heero commented. Duo was about to say something to this (probably a joke about wondering since when Heero cared about creativity) when the voices of one of the commentators made him stop whatever he was about to say.

"Now for the next performance, representing Japan is a newly but promising pair of ladies, Dorothy Catalonia and Relena Darlian"

Both Heero and Duo looked at each other and then at the arena where, sure enough, the blondes known as Relena and Dorothy were sliding with grace to the center of the ice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. 09 Don't play rock 'n Roll

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** W00t! I'm back! Sorry to make you all wait, but you know how life is :sigh: oh well. On with the fic?

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 09: Don't play rock 'n roll**

"Trowa, you bastard!"

Trowa stopped dead in his tracks. Hand still in the handle of the door he just opened, black folder in the other hand, his eyes widened a bit upon the most unexpected reception, but after the seconds of surprise passed, he recovered his motion ability and opened the door further, letting an equally surprised Quatre in.

To the blonde one, two things surprised him even more once he had a good look at the two skaters waiting in the bench for their turn to perform. One was the face of Heero painted in astonishment, and a bit of fear. It was almost laughable. The second thing, upon placing his eyes on Duo, was his maniacal wide grin. What surprised him there was not the grin in itself, but that the previous shout had obviously come from him, and he had a difficult time trying to match the angry shout with the happy expression on Duo's face.

"You didn't tell us Relena was going to compete in the same challenge!" His grin widened; thing that Quatre was ready to bet on impossible, and then laughed delighted. Behind him, Heero was looking at the side where the arena was, but he wasn't following with the eyes the skaters. He mouthed something that the blonde recognized as the name of one of the girls, followed by a 'here' and the same scared look than before. It was even more laughable.

He looked, then, at Trowa, but his face showed nothing, and so Quatre knew he was –or had, with Trowa you never really knew- planning something. Or not. Trowa was too good at hiding for his own good.

"I didn't deem it important", he said with a shrug, and then opened the black folder, rummaging through the pages. He found one page in particular and started to read with business-like tone.

"Relena Peacecraft, Dorothy Catalonia, recently formed pair, representing Japan. Both skaters hold medals, both fairly good, but not a terrible menace if we perform as we should." He closed the folder audibly and looked up again with the same uninterested air. "Is there any problem?" Duo laughed at the question in the same delighted way as before.

"Problem?! No way! This is awesome!" Heero snapped out of his trance at this and twisted his head to them in a movement so fast that Quatre feared he had hurt his neck.

"We can't perform" he stated. Duo laughed again and patted Heero on the back.

"C'mon, Heero, where's that previous optimism!?" Heero looked at him in disbelief and then decided to settle in a glare.

"Why are you so happy anyway?" Duo's laugh calmed down into a wicked smile, but the maniacal gleam in his eyes had yet to disappear.

"She was your previous parter!" He offered as an explanation for his amusement, and then laughed again, bending at his stomach a bit, supporting himself from Heero's shoulder. Blue eyes closed even more when the glare deepened. Lesser men would have run scared by now, but it was far from affecting Duo.

"Exactly! She knows everything about my skating, she's a hazard!" Duo's burst of laugh at this stopped Heero to get into an agitated and very strange rant.

While Quatre looked from Heero's glare deepening more and more to Duo's almost hysterical laugh, he couldn't decide if he should stop the arguing, call a psychiatric to take care of a mad Duo or merely laugh in amusement at the ridiculous situation. Deciding on the first option for mere practical reasons -they were, after all, the next ones to perform-. He was about to stop them when Trowa's mysterious smile to the whole scene stopped him. He recognized all too well that expression. Wondering now about what could possibly put that smile in his lover's face, he merely took Duo and Heero's hands and tied the rope for the performance. The other two extended the their hands almost instinctively, but they didn't stop arguing about what made Duo laugh so much. Or what made Heero worry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very good points for the Japanese pair on this last day of Freelance Challenge, Alex!"

"Certainly! And what a lovely challenge it has been! A lot of young and fairly new pairs, bringing a new fresh air to the competitions."

"Who's in for the next, last pair of the day on this first stage of the challenge?"

"Now this is certainly interesting, Simon, and makes us all wonder if it's mere coincidence or a very ingenious organization"

"Care to explain?"

"Right-O! The next pair is a very particular one, and word's been running around, rumors and guesses, but nothing concrete, as usual from Trowa Barton, who's answers are known to be mystical at most. The world wide controversial Duo Maxwell comes back to the pairing challenges after four years of being dedicated to singles and refusing profusely to pair again."

"Same Duo Maxwell who said he'll never compete on pairs again? I guess nevers are not forevers"

"That sounded almost poetic"

"hm. Now we all surely remember the famous pair of the Maxwell Brothers and their most unique performances. We can't also forget the mysterious circumstances in which the pair was dissolved from one day to the other"

"Solo Maxwell of 23 years old was reported dead by both his partner and brother Duo Maxwell and his trainer Trowa Barton."

"Exactly, but they never exactly said what happened, they just reported illness."

"Silence was to be expected from Barton, but the word was surprised at Maxwell's refusal to talk"

"Well, we can imagine he was in pain, Alex, he was his brother after all"

"Rumor says he wasn't really his brother"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. But what matters is, who is his knew partner, and why?"

"The second funny part on this all is that his partner is none other than Heero Yuy. We all remember his winning performance representing Japan not more than six months ago, the one that gave him the honor medal of Japan's best figure skater. Then form one day to the other, he's here on California, partnered with Duo Maxwell. His old partner, by the way, was none other than Relena Peacecraft, who we all just watched perform beautifully with Catalonia. Now as for your last 'why?' question, who knows? It certainly is a mystery."

"Well, all there's left to do is wait to see what this strangely formed pair brings to the ice"

"And apparently, we won't have to wait for long because here they come! Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy representing United States and they're..."

"Arguing?"

"Roped?!"

"..."

"Well, the Maxwell touch of surprise sure is still on place!"

------------------------------------------------

"That still doesn't mean you can laugh like that" Duo rolled his eyes at his partner and kicked the low door that lead them to the ice. Both placing a feet in the cold surface at the same time, they started to glide towards the center of the arena, unmindful of the noise and crowd surrounding them and deep in conversation.

"C'mon! You gotta admit it's quite funny!"

"It's not. It's dangerous to have them as enemies." Duo looked at him, crossed between amusement and disbelief.

"Enemies?! Heero, this is just a sport! It's going to be awesome competing against something this challenging. Not to mention they already performed, so if we don't fuck up, we're getting better results"

"Oh? Now you're the optimist. I don't get you, Duo. I simply don't get you. All I say is that it's dangerous"

"But I do love a good challenge" He smiled, finally reaching the center. They both positioned, facing each other. Heero, starting to roll the rope in his hand, snorted.

"You love danger, that's what you love" He answered annoyed, but a glimmer of something else flashed in his intense eyes while saying it.

Maybe it was that glimmer that didn't escape Duo's attention, or maybe it was the rush of excitement at being about to perform, what made him answer in return.

"You're danger, Yuy, that's why I like you." He smirked, but Heero noticed in his eyes that, despite the mock tone used, he was saying it seriously. Heero let himself be shocked for the amount of two seconds before smiling faintly. 'Too soon or not to be feeling like this, it's already been thrown to the winds', he thought, the first chords of the music resonating in the air. Grabbing the rope with his fist, he pulled hard, making Duo stumble towards him. Catching him with his free hand by the waist, he turned in the ice, giving a full, perfect 360º turn, tagging Duo along. Letting his lips close to the braided man ear, he whispered.

"Then I hope you have a seatbelt" and then let him go, gliding to the original path of the performance.

The crowd thought it was all part of the show. Even Duo's loud laugh, when he kept sliding to where Heero gently pushed him, the rope between them stretching until it tightened, along the start of the first guitar sounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence was practically all one could hear in the closed space where Quatre and Trowa currently where. The blond man, hand over his chest where one associates the heart is, was standing by the glass panel that showed the ice floor from a higher place that the floor level and grades. His expression was a mix of awe, amusement and suspicion.

The tall brunet one, calmly sitting on a chair also by the window, was taking notes in a black folder, stopping for long periods of time to watch what was happening on the arena.

Finally, the silence was broken.

"Trowa?" asked the blonde tentatively, the edge of amusement still hadn't fade from his voice. He barely turned his head to address the other man, but not enough to lose sight of the window view.

"Yes, Quatre?" The brunet asked in return, his lips twitching almost imperceptibly in amusement at the carefully placed attitude of his lover. Said lover opened his mouth, about to say what he wanted, but then frowned and closed his mouth. He looked at the arena his window showed, and frowned deeper.

"How much of this was planned?" He finally asked. Trowa, nonplused, threw a glance at the skaters gliding frenetically in the ice, and took notes again.

"A bit", he finally said. Quatre bit his lip in thought.

"The Relena part?" Had he not be looking elsewhere at that moment, he would have noticed the smirk in Trowa's face.

"Maybe". Quatre attempted to say something else but was distracted again by what was happening below. Barely, the faint sound of fast drumming and guitar from the song coming to an end could be heard through the thick walls.

"Then the argument was to..."

"Come on, Quatre, even I'm not that good". This time, even if the blond was still looking elsewhere, the smile it Trowa's face was obvious enough in his voice. Quatre's smile blossomed in response, and he turned around to meet the amused eyes of his lover.

"You are one crafty brat". Trowa raised an eyebrow, his smirk not wavering at all.

"Quatre Winner, such language?" Quatre laughed out loud and grabbed Trowa by the hand, hauling him out of the chair and out of the room.

"Come on, we have to congratulate the winners!"

Trowa reprimanded him with a low 'tsk' that reeked of mocked falseness, while closing with his free hand the black folder that was about to fall from the sudden movement.

"The numbers are not yet said", he said, but anyone who knew Trowa Barton at all could see that he felt as confident as his lover, if not for his words, his smile said more than enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well... that went good..." Duo said tentatively, leaving the cheering of the crowd behind, waving one last time with his infamous smile splashed in his face, which threw the youngest fan crowd into a frenzy. Heero, upon noticing this, glared at the crowd in what Duo was a bit afraid to call (righteously so) jealousy. He smirked at the Japanese man knowingly and raised an eyebrow as if daring him to voice his problem. Heero merely looked elsewhere.

"You're way too flashy", Heero said, after a moment. Duo laughed good-naturedly, not for the comment itself but the use of the word 'flashy' in his partner's vocabulary.

"I don't hear them complaining about my flashiness, you know? Quite the contrary, in fact", he answered, his devious smirk already in place as he looked around distractedly from where he was now, sitting on the same bench as before, waiting for the results. With a start, he looked back at Heero, suddenly remembering something.

"Besides! You didn't have to push the rope that hard!" Heero let out a small, amused smile, still mentally going through the performance they just did, looking out for mistakes and already planning out ways to fix them. He might have changed the atmosphere, his coach and everything he knew, but old habits really did die hard.

"It made you angry", he simply stated. Duo frowned at him.

"Of course it did! I'm not a damned doll, yanno?!"

"And since you were angry, you snapped with a bit of an aggressive edge every time you did a spin, a turn or any move at all". He kept on, seemingly not listening to a word Duo was saying.

"Well, you earned it, really, tugging at the rope like it's a friggin' leash"

"And those movements, not only went perfectly well with the music, but reminded you of a fight, to which you have extremely well reflexes, and made us even more coordinated". Duo stuttered on what he was going to say when the final words sunk in.

"And of course", Heero continued nonplused, fixedly looking at the board where the numbers would be displayed "Trowa knew of this from the time we fought at practice". Duo's eyes widened in realization and then closed again in accusation.

"You knew all along. That's why you were tugging at the rope so hard! You manipulative little bastard!" Heero had to smirk this time, but his eyes never left the board, guarding it like a hawk. He shook his head, enough to make a point but not so much that he would lose sight.

"Iie, I tugged at the rope because we argued about Relena being here. I was a bit angry too. Enough to make you snap, at least". Implied was the 'not that it took much of my part'. If Duo noticed, he refrained from commenting on it to follow instead the original thread of logic, his brow furrowing deeper.

"So you mean, Trowa..." Heero's smirk widening was answer enough, and Duo cursed "the manipulative little bastard! He planned the whole damned thing! Not telling us about Relena... Man! He's scary, such a brat!"

"You won't mind, though", interrupted Heero, his voice flooding confidence. Duo's eyes became dangerous slits.

"How would you know?" he demanded, not liking it when people made predictions about himself. Call it pride, call it whim, but he worked for his originality, and damn it if someone was going to find him predictable.

Heero, finally moving his face to look at Duo, sprang one of his rare smiles and almost made Duo go into a melted pile of very happy goo. Remembering the few crossed words in the ice and that warm hand in his waist did nothing to prevent it.

"Because we just won", Heero finally said, looking at the board displaying the final score for their performance. Duo looked at him in confusion, then followed Heero's gaze and then suddenly remembered where they were. The full sound of the surrounding crowd crashed on him, finally breaking through the bubble of sound void that Heero's eyes always put him in.

"Shit!" was all Duo said, standing along with Heero to look better. Going through the numbers again and looking at the list of positions, he smiled this time, although he repeated the same word. They both turned to each other again, Duo with a look of astonishment, Heero displaying satisfaction for a well done work.

That is, until Duo broke the static moment, throwing his arms around Heero's neck and almost knocking him out of his place.

"Holy cow, Heero, we WON!" Heero, instantly reaching out to hold the excited bundle in his arms out of mere reflex, suddenly found himself in a very awkward but not at all unpleasant position. Duo's warm body pressed flush against him, close as he never was before, the smell of Duo's slightly scented hair filling his brain completely. This lapse of immobility, however, didn't last long, seeing in it the opportunity to finally hold the attractive American like he wanted. Placing his hands on his hips and pushing him closer in a more intimate way, he smirked when Duo suddenly gasped, realizing the hug had become more than what it meant before. Taking his head back from above Heero's shoulder to look at him in the face, he smirked, turning the Duo-sexiness-smile scale quite a few notches up.

"Aren't you getting a bit cozy over here?" the wicked smile on his face showing that he was far from minding. Heero's eyes fell upon Duo's close lips in a quick shift and then back to those blue violet eyes.

"Maybe", he answered, a small shrug that barely moved his shoulders a millimeter upward "but I'm hardly the one to blame"

"Oh?"

"You put yourself in that place before I used it to my advantages". Duo's eyebrow shoot up and his smirk grew even more mischievous. His foot shifting so it pushed Heero even closer.

"Advantages such as..." Heero's eyes shifted to those tempting lips again and was about to close the distance at last with one final confident step forward.

He would, that is, if Trowa hadn't choose that very same moment to open the door behind them with a worried Quatre tagging along him, looking engrossed in the ever present black folder.

"Guys, we have a problem".

AN: Don't hate me. Please? Look at it this way, if you kill me now, there won't be more fic. Now we wouldn't want that, would we:grin:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title song: second part of the song title "nice boys don't play rock n roll.

Songs on this chapter: Same as title, it's the song from the Guns 'n Roses that they're performing. It's a very fast song, so they had to move fast in that fight pretence of performance. Our boys are talented.


	11. 10 Gangster's Paradise

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Omg, I know, it took me so long to update. I know. To make you feel better, next update will probably take longer. O.o wait, was that supposed to help? O.o Poke me relentlessly, it helps! My ego is a wounded lil thing. BUT, look! This chapter is like... two pages longer! WOOT:D I know it's not much, but trust me, every single page takes me a lot of energy!

ALSO! TakaiTenshi asked me two questions, of which I can only answer one. Heero's last trainer was Jay, I thought I'd mentioned it, but apparently I completely missed it XD And whereas Heero's parents will come to california to see their son... ;P you'll have to keep on reading! Mwahaha

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Gangster's paradise**

"Hey, Howard, pass me another one, will ya?" Duo's glass went sliding through the wooden surface and the old man called Howard deftly caught it with such ease that it showed how used he was to it. He smiled at the younger one, while refilling the glass.

"Whatever it is for the winners, Kid". Duo 'tsk'ed and tried to frown, but it was hard to accomplish when he couldn't take the wide smile out of his face. The stool he was sitting on was precariously standing in its two rear legs, while Duo's feet were holding the balance, placed firmly on the lowest edge of the bar.

"Jesus, Howie, you know I'll pay you at the end!"

"Nonsense!" the old man exclaimed, waving his hand in the air "you know very well you don't pay in this place. Duo Maxwell has free access to anything he wants, and I'll be damned if I let you pay a single thing." With the loud 'clunk' of the full glass hitting the surface to end that sentence, he pushed the drink again through the wood and Duo caught it back, not a single drop spilled. The braided man rolled his eyes and sipped his beer.

Heero's face appeared from where he was sitting at Duo's side, and he looked at Howard questioningly.

"Why would he not pay?" he asked, his glass of sake half empty in his hand.

"Because Howie's an ass", Duo answered before the old man could, and Howard snorted.

"I may be an ass, but yerr the owner of this place and like hell if yerr gonna pay for something that belongs to ya!" Heero's eyes widened in surprise and he looked from Howard, who went to the other side of the bar to take orders of some customers, to Duo, who was currently rolling his eyes again.

"You own this place?" Heero questioned and at Duo's affirmative nod, he smirked. "Now it makes sense". Duo glared at him accusingly.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, trying to sound indignant but only accomplishing looking as amused as he was. Heero shrugged and took a sip of his glass.

"The place is quite the mix, something only you could come up with. Now I only have two questions. Why would you have sake here?" he said, shaking slightly his glass to demonstrate his point. Duo smirked and took the last swig of his glass, emptying it.

"Eh, internationalism. We have all the typical drink of most countries here"

Heero shook his head, muttering something suspiciously like 'only you'.

"What about the name?"

He realized immediately that the question he asked had a fond and melancholic answer, since Duo's smirk turned into an honest smile that reached his saddened eyes.

"Something Solo used to say". Heero would have been content with just that as an explanation, not wanting to ask something that could sadden Duo more. Duo's older brother was a subject he didn't know much about, but he knew enough to realize it was not something easy for Duo to talk about. He was surprised, then, when Duo offered information without him having to pry for it.

"We used to live in a church orphanage before we lived on the streets. We grew up to stories such as if you were bad or did awful things, you went to hell when you died", he shook his head, amused. "I really believed it back then. When we were on the streets, if you wanted to survive, you couldn't quite stay on the good side forever. I used to tell Solo, every time we had to steal food, that we were going to hell for it. Solo calmed me down each time with the same story. He told me that hell and heaven were for normal people, but gangsters went to the gangster's paradise. He also used to say that when we finally reached the place, I was going to become a leader there, because of my stubborn nature and attitude", he laughed a short laugh and Heero offered one of his rare smiles.

"I can see why he thought you'd own the place. Do you still believe in that story?" he asked, wondering if it suffered the same fate as the church ones. Duo merely shrugged.

"I'd like to. Truth is, I don't really know. So in case it wasn't real, I did my own paradise on earth", he said, looking around at his place, where people were still dancing in the dance floor, the music barely reaching the bar where they were sitting. His eyes brightened with a mix of pride and nostalgia.

"Hn. So that's why there's a skating arena in here. Now it makes sense". Duo laughed and patted Heero on the back, trying to ignore how warm and inviting it felt.

"And that's where you and me are going to have a one on one in Hockey, my friend", Duo smirked, challenging him, and then grimaced. "That is, after Trowa and Quatre make us go through the Spanish Inquisition. Where are they, anyway?"

As if on cue, the door of the dim lighted bar opened and both mentioned men entered, heading directly to the corner where Duo and Heero were sitting. Heero, after hearing Duo's enigmatic comment, placed his eyes on the newcomers. Everything was normal, except for maybe one thing. You don't usually come to a bar with a VHS and a black folder unless you have very specific plans.

"Why, thank you for finally honoring us with your fine presence!" mocked Duo when Trowa and Quatre reached their corner. By the way they went directly to it, Heero could guess it was a usual place for the trio to meet.

Trowa ignored them completely and addressed Howard instead, conversing with the old man amiably. Heero noted amused how Trowa passed Howard the VHS with little to no explanation and the old man took it without demanding what it was. Heero could only assume it was another usual thing for them.

Quatre, though, did come to them and paid attention to what Duo had said, to which he mildly frowned.

"Well, Duo, you're hardly in the position to demand punctuality from others"

"Joke, Q. Joke. Anyway, what's this problem Trowa talked about? I wouldn't mind some information, you know? You made us wait long enough!" Quatre waved his hand in the air, while going through the papers of the black folder with the other.

"Nevermind that. We have it partially under control"

"What do you mean partially?" Duo asked, and then more exasperated, he added " what IS it!?"

"Ha!" Quatre exclaimed, paying Duo the total amount of zero attention. Taking two particularly labeled papers out of the folder, he presented them to Heero and Duo along with two pens. By Duo's sudden downcast and resigned pose, Heero knew he was currently attending another usual ritual. The braided man let his hand drop audibly on the table over the paper, and dragged the sheet to him, passing the other to Heero.

"I hate this", he muttered, taking one of the pens and uncapping it. Instead of writing, though, he tapped it on the table, annoyingly, an overall not offering any tip of what Heero was supposed to do with the paper at all. Turning to Quatre, considering the possibility of him being a bit more informative, he found the blonde already looking at him with an open and warm smile. 'Did I ever mentioned how unnerving that smile is?' he thought to himself. Deciding to join everyone on the communicative streak, he asked Quatre by merely raising an eyebrow and taking the pen tentatively.

"You have to write, Heero"

Usually, people of few words didn't bother him at all, him being one of the kind. But when few words joined misinformation, it shortened his patience. Gravely.

"About?" he asked, refraining himself for pointing out that pens had many other uses, specially ones that used it's ergonomic morphology in the most painful ways.

"Anything. Whatever comes to your mind"

"Politics?" He offered, sarcastically. He knew he had to write about the performance. He simply wanted to know what. Quatre laughed.

"Oooh, humor, Heero? Didn't thought you had it in you", Duo said, taking his eyes off his still blank paper to rest on Heero, and trying not to think how darn good those light blue jeans looked on the Japanese.

"Duo, Write", Quatre admonished with a pointing finger.

"You know pointing is bad education?" Duo countered, putting his pen down and smirking at the blonde.

"Don't make me demonstrate you the different uses of that sharp pen, Duo. Now write!" Heero's eyes widened a millimeter over Quatre's words and he laughed silently to himself. 'Of all the people to be on his same wavelength...'

"No, Heero, about what you think were mistakes and what do you think it was good. Don't be afraid to criticize yourself, nor Duo, nor us".

Ahh, orders. He could deal with that. With a firm nod of understanding, he faced his sheet and started to write right away. Duo, distracted for the sudden movement on his side, did a comically double take.

"What the hell?" he muttered, and leaned to hover over Heero's shoulder.

"Wah!? I did NOT make that spin too fast!" Heero didn't stop writing while answering.

"Yes you did. We were a second ahead the song after that"

"Sheez!" Duo offered, too astonished that Heero was actually that precise to even argue further. He went back to his blank paper but kept getting distracted by Heero's frenetic writing. When he finally stopped –he actually turned over the sheet to write on the other side too- Duo snatched the paper.

"Lemme see that!" he exclaimed, and started to read. Soon, he was tsk'ing at every line and he started writing in his own sheet, probably offering his own view of the facts.

When Trowa came back from chatting with Howard, he took the pages and started to read them, looking at Duo for a second with that smirk of his when he saw the unusual extensive writing on the American's page.

"You mean you're actually going to read them?"

The question was a very valid one, according to Heero, so he was surprised to see three pairs of eyes looking at him curiously.

"Of course he will, Heero, he needs to know what to work on from now on". Heero frowned.

"He doesn't need our opinions for that. Didn't he look at the performance? He must have the external view of it". Trowa raised his eyes from his reading and looked at Heero, weighting him with his steady gaze.

"I did saw it, and I do have the external view, just as you said. I can tell you what the judges saw, but I can't tell you how it felt. Only you and Duo can give me the inside view, and I consider it the most important one. I'm aware that this is a foreign concept for you, I hope you don't mind our way", and with that, he started reading from where he left.

The concept was indeed foreign for him. With Jay, his own opinion as a skater always came second. He didn't resent that fact, he was trained that way, but he couldn't help feeling warm about his opinion actually being important for his trainer now. As strange as this notion was for him, it felt right enough. When he raised his eyes, he felt Duo's on him and he turned to face him.

Duo's smile felt warm, if a bit amused.

"You're a weird one, Heero". The Japanese man had the sudden urge to parry with 'said the pot to the kettle', but he refrained from doing so. Instead, he smirked knowingly and turned his body to face him fully, while resting his left elbow on the wooden surface of the bar.

"And how high ranks 'weird' in the dangerous scale?"

"Oh, very high", Duo smiled, a full teeth showing smile. "You see, weird is usually unpredictable while at the same time interesting for being something you're not used to. Weird has certain magnetic qualities that calls you closer to try and figure it out and when you less expect it-" He clicked his fingers with a slight movement of his wrist, "you get completely attached. So if I have to say, very dangerous indeed."

Heero was about to reply with a no doubt equally witty comment when a sudden shout of 'Duo!' startled him. Turning around in his stool, he saw a girl trying to squeeze past the people dancing in the far end of the bar. He noticed, with a bit of awe, that she was carrying a tray of glasses high with one hand, while bodies kept pushing her here and there.

"Hils!" Duo exclaimed, once he localized the place where the shout had come from. The girl finally reached the bar and left the tray on the table for Howard to pick it. He faced Duo, shaking the long purple-ish bangs out of the face impatiently, and smiled. Heero's cheeks almost hurt seeing it.

"Duo! It was amazing! I didn't know you could skate that fast! It was like a blur! And GOD! The coordination! How the hell did you manage to not get tangled in the rope?! Oh my god! HEERO!" she turned to him suddenly, startling him, and not stopping to even take a breath, she kept on. "The precision! It's so cool! You could slow it down and the timing would still be perfect! You were late for the third turn, did you realized that?" She turned to Duo again for that last sentence, and Heero was glad for the focus shift. So much talking directed at him that fast threatened his system to overload. Duo, though, not one to be left behind for such minimal things, cursed.

"How the hell would you know?!" Hilde, far from getting mad by the blunt answer, smiled in a smart way.

"Because I DID slow it down, duh!"

"You FREAK!" She punched Duo in the shoulder for that one and turned to Heero again. He braced himself for the storm of words, but apparently both had clamed down after the amicable banter.

"So, Heero Yuy, I don't think we've been properly introduced"

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that on occasions", Duo rolled his eyes.

"Still, I can't help to notice that you already know my name" Heero contributed. Hilde rolled his eyes, and left Heero wondering if those two were blood related somehow.

"Well, obviously! Who in their right minds wouldn't know the Honor Medal of Japan and the most precise skater to perform, ever!?"

"Hilde's a skate freak", Duo explained sidely, pretending to be discrete about it but talking in a volume that was meant for Hilde to hear. That one earned him another punch, and he tried to dodge with an 'eep!'.

"I'm Hilde Schbeiker, by the way, Duo's not-really adopted sister and bartender of this place". Heero nodded his head in acknowledge, feeling grateful for the lack of an offered hand. He really didn't like handshakes.

"Nice meeting you, Hilde"

"Don't be so fast to claim that", she winked at him and then grabbed the tray that Howard had left, refilled, and left with a wave. 'Strange asset of friends', he thought, 'then again, seeing how Duo is the connection between them, very fitting'. A trace of a smile started to invade his lips, and before in could completely claim the whole territory, Trowa's voice called for their attention.

"That's it", he simply said, tucking the two sheets of paper in the black folder and looking at them again. Duo stared back for twenty seconds.

"You mean, that's IT!? You're not gonna make us go through the performance and see it again and again until we can practically do it asleep?" Trowa's eyebrow rose until it was completely hidden behind the bangs that fell to one side of his face, his expression bordering on bored resignation.

"You're exaggerating, but no, we're not going to watch it. I have all I need in those sheets".

Duo, still flabbergasted, sputtered for a moment before coming up with enough coherence to make a simple sentence.

"You mean writing actually works?!" Trowa's right eyebrow went to join the other one.

"You don't mean to insinuate that I've been imposing to you for years a method that doesn't work, I expect?"

"Well, no...", still doubtful, he looked at Quatre who offered the enormous help of a wide smile.

"Ok..." Duo started again, tentatively, but then regain confidence "so, you're gonna tell us what the problem is?"

"No, we're leaving that for tomorrow", Quatre said, smile still in place.

"WHAT!?" Duo slammed his hands on the table so hard that it startled his partner, who was still sitting at his side, watching impassibly.

"You mean earlier today you inter... you told us all worriedly about a problem only to dismiss it now?"

"Not dismiss it. We'll just tackle it tomorrow", Quatre explained, with his most diplomatic tone. "We thought you both needed a break".

"Then why didn't you ment-", he started, but then shook his head, not wanting to know about it anymore. He glared at the pair halfheartedly, and stood up.

"You both are crazy, you know that?" Quatre beamed at him with a happy 'yes' while Trowa merely shrugged, as if asking what was the problem with that. Duo shook his head again, for emphasis, and then turned to Heero, grabbing him by the arm.

"C'mon, you owe me a Hockey match", and with that, they left Quatre and Trowa in the bar to head over where the ice floor was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo was having a hard time trying to suppress his laugh at the image. So hard, in fact, that he only managed five seconds of silence before exploding in amused roars.

"You've got to be kidding me", he managed between gasps.

Heero wasn't a happy person. Most people wouldn't doubt to say he was humorless, and they'd be all wrong. But he wasn't a happy person right now. Thankfully, the ice floor of the bar was completely deserted due to a repair being held in the far corner of the arena. He stopped glaring at the hockey club in his hand to direct it at Duo when he failed to stop laughing after a while.

"Why should I? Is it really that strange?" He asked, mostly with a tone that dared to be answered with a yes and yet a faint trace of honest embarrassment could be heard.

"Ok, ok", he took a big breath, trying to calm himself. He didn't manage to wipe the smile out of his face, much to Heero's chagrin. "You mean to say, you've skated since you were three and you never, ever, played hockey?"

"Yes". He scowled. Duo's smile widened.

"You never saw a hockey match, you never saw a hockey picture, or anything even remotely related to hockey?"

He didn't think answering again would contribute to his case, so he just glared harder. Duo laughed again, this time mostly because of the glare, and slid to him, the scratch of the sharp metal against the ice sounding loud in the empty space.

"Oh, this is rich. Ok, first I need to teach you how to hold that", he said, motioning to the hockey club in Heero's hands. "It's not a golf club, you need to spread your hands. Take the right one lower. No, lower..." Heero complied, looking bored, mostly to hide his embarrassment at having to be taught about how to hold a damn stick.

"Ok, now make it that the palm of your right hand encircles that roughed part". He moved his hand idly, not really paying much attention at if it was ok or not, and wondering when would Duo notice the slightly suggestive explanation. He suppressed a smile for the sake of maintaining his grumpy charade.

"No, not like that. Ok, let me show you", Duo slid past him and turned, placing himself behind Heero. He circled him with his arms so he could grab his hands and guide them to the right position. Heero, as much as he liked the warm contact, couldn't help but snort.

"That is one cheesy trick, Duo"

Duo, having been truly engrossed in explaining, stopped and realized the position they were in. He smirked lopsidedly and turned his head to the left, throwing warm puffs of air in Heero's ear while he talked.

"Really now?" A shudder ran through Heero's spine, and he leaned back to where his back was cradled by Duo's chest and arms. "But it's your fault, you know?"

This time, Heero's chuckle broke through the silence, and Duo smirked. He slid backwards and rounded on Heero to see his work with critical eye.

"Well, now you know how to hold it, but I won't be able to do that bet", he grimaced, and Heero raised an eyebrow questioningly. Duo shrugged.

"First one to score", he simply explained, swirling absentmindedly the club in his hand.

"You don't think I can make it". A statement. Duo looked him up and down, and shrugged again.

"Not if you never played or saw a match"

Heero smirked. To Duo, it felt predatory.

"What's the bet?"

"Whatever the winner wants from the looser", he explained without much passion, and then frowned, suspicious. "Why?"

"I'm going to take you up on that bet", Heero said, shrugging in a nonchalant way, as if mocking Duo's attitude. The American crossed his arms.

"Heero, you can't possibly expect to-" A raised eyebrow interrupted Duo. He frowned skeptically. Heero crossed his arms and raised the other eyebrow, the smirk in his lips daring. Duo uncrossed his arms and shrugged, giving in. And that settled it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck!"

The word, along with the resonating smack of a plastic disk hitting the wall, rang along the ice.

Duo stared at the disk bounce off the wall and then lose speed. When it stopped, he turned and stared at Heero, leaning on his hockey club casually, smug smirk on his face.

Fuck.

"That is not possible", he stated, in a matter-of-fact tone. Heero smirked, amused.

"Unlikely is the term". Duo stared at him, disbelief still written all over his face. He scratched his head, looking at the disk again, his posture relaxing from the tense way the goal left him in.

"Sheez, I never thought you could do it, I mean... sheez"

Heero shifted from where he was standing, ready to slide to Duo, but the club he was leaning on gave in and slipped from his grip. He had been so engrossed in being smug that he didn't have time to respond and fell flat on his back in the ice. It startled Duo out of his disbelief and sent him into a loud laugh.

"Sheez, Heero, since when you're suck a klutz?" He slid forward, letting his club fall to the side in a clatter, and reached Heero in a fast stride, both foot stopping short at Heero's sides. Heero raised himself on his elbows and glared up to where Duo was looking down at him with a wide grin. So much for smugness.

"I want my prize", he stated, petulantly. That took the smile out of Duo's face, and he grimaced.

"Shit, I forgot about that", and then sighing in resignation, he added "Ok, what incredibly humiliating thing you want me to-"

"A kiss"

Duo stared. He had been so engrossed in thinking what would Heero make him do as payback for laughing at him that he almost missed the word. He whistled in appreciation, still hovering over Heero, skates dangerously close to the man's knees.

"Damn, Heero, that is one way to waste a wish", and then smiling, he added, " You were getting a kiss anyway". He reached out his hand, wriggling his fingers at Heero to catch it. Heero smirked, without moving an inch.

"I'm not standing up. You'll have to do all the work". Duo stopped his fingers and rolled his eyes at him.

"Demanding little person, ain't ya?"

Still, he laughed and bent his knees to fall carefully on the ice, cradling Heero's legs so he could be same level with Heero. Placing his hand in the ice for support, he leaned forward and without even pausing to say something smart, crashed his lips against Heero's.

Taken aback by the suddenness of it, Heero leaned his head back, a gasp unable to escape from his lips. Still, he recovered fast enough and soon he raised his hand to grab Duo's neck and respond properly to the kiss.

Nothing was gentle and yet it was, in a heated passionate way. Tongues and lips quarreling merciless for ground found Duo's grip on the ice faltering and his hand slipping from under him. Heero gave up his support on his other elbow to have a free hand. This made him fall back fully on the ice, taking Duo with him.

Some seconds later, when Duo found his own hand crawling down Heero's t-shirt to run over a taunt stomach, and Heero raising one knee to brush deliberately between Duo's legs, they parted with a gasp, panting. Duo placed his forehead in one of Heero's shoulders, trying to catch his breath. Heero didn't relinquish his hold on Duo's neck, though, and repeated the same deliberate movement of his leg, pressing against the obvious erection, earning a gasp from Duo, who pressed back and nibbled at Heero's accessible neck. His free hand, the one that wasn't exploring the man's chest, roamed up and his fingers ran through Heero's tousled hair.

Despite the heat that the situation inevitably brought, it came to Duo's mind – with incredible effort- that they were laying on an ice floor. That, combined by the fact that they were still on the bar. Thank god the ice floor had all the windows covered because of the repair being made, otherwise they'd been giving quite the show.

With much effort from his part, he raised himself, not before giving Heero's lower lip a last slow, sensual nibbling.

"Not that I-", His voice sounding hoarse, he cleared his throat, and started again. The decadent look of Heero's cheeks pink because of the contrast of cold and heat and the fact that he still had a strong hold on his neck and was gently tugging to put him down again, was not helping matters.

"Not that I want to do anything else right now, Heero, but maybe we should consider changing location", he said, giving in for a second to kiss Heero's slightly parted lips in a quick peck. Heero raised his head when Duo took his mouth away, trying to catch him. Duo smiled but didn't comply. Sighing in resignation, he dropped his head to the ice and stared at the ceiling, loosening his grab on the base of the braid.

"Fine". The growl of complaint in that word made Duo's smile widen. He stood up, already missing the heat that Heero's body provided.

Heero was about to do the same, but as soon as he placed his foot straight to start to stand up, he hissed and put it back in the position in was before.

"What happened?!" Duo asked, concerned, and dropped to the floor again where his partner was still sitting. Heero rubbed his ankle and smirked sheepishly at him.

"I sort of ignored to tell you the fact that these skates are a size too small", he muttered. When Duo stared at him, not knowing whether to give in to the laugh or smack Heero in the head for not telling him sooner, he added, "It hurts like hell, but I still won".

Duo threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly now, Heero falling back in the ice again, he started to smile and then, soon, it grew up steadily into a chuckle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CSK: What do you want to choose as a shout to me? 'FINALLY!' for getting these thickheaded boys into some action, or 'DAMNIT!' for delaying to tell what the problem is? Mwahaha, man, either way, just know I'm not guilty? Ok? So gimme luv! We authors need it :D :: tralala's away::

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title song: Gangster's Paradise, by Coolio. AWESOME song. Seriously.


	12. 11 Turn and Dodge

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Um, short chapter ahead, Sorry. I wanted to post this before my winter vacations end. That is, tomorrow / so there you go!

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter11: Turn and dodge**

A single ray of moonlight entered the room, shaping itself in the shadow of a Japanese styled window. The splashes of yellowish gray and dark blue started to distort when they fell upon the trail of scattered clothes lying on the floor.

In the far corner of the room, where the faint hue of the moon barely reached, sat a low bed, partially covered by a traditional Japanese screen, the delicate flower design barely visible in the darkened space. Behind it, two figures lay on the bed, quietly. They appeared to be sleeping, until one of them stirred, a low chuckle breaking the almost silent night.

"What?" asked the one that had remained quiet, suddenly feeling defensive. His dark chocolate hair, usually styled in a rather disorganized way, was even more tousled. The other figure, comfortably using the other man's chest as a pillow, an arm sprawled over it, smirked.

"Your feet didn't seem to hurt as much", Duo joked. Heero snorted, absentmindedly raising a hand to run through the few locks of hair that had escaped Duo's braid during their previous bedroom activities. The other man purred at this.

"That's because it was all a ploy to make you bring me home"

"Sheez, I guessed it worked", the braided man said, mock surprise in his voice. He struggled to continue, because the scalp massage was putting him in a dazed feeling of relaxation. "What part of that ploy involved me staying, I wonder?" Heero hummed in thought.

"That would be improvisation." Again, a chuckle from Duo

"A fine art that it is". Heero hummed again in affirmative.

They lay there in silence again for a few minutes, merely enjoying the lazy moment, until Duo broke it again.

"You make a nice pillow", he commented, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

"You make a nice blanket", he answered, smirk in his lips, and he tugged Duo closer with the hand that wasn't playing with Duo's hair.

"Will you make a nice alarm?" Heero looked down, questioningly. The only part he could see was the upper part of Duo's hair, and the neck, braid trailing behind to curve around the back. He dropped a kiss on the neck, and then questioned aloud.

"What do you mean?"

Duo purred again against his neck, and he shivered from something that was not cold.

"We need to wake up early. Meeting with Q and Tro on the beach. Briefing about the next part of the challenge to which, may I need to remind you, we made it perfectly?" another lazy chuckle "anyway. I don't do well in waking up early. Do you?"

"Hai, actually I do", he smiled this time, and turned Duo's head so he could drop a light kiss on his lips. Duo complied happily. "Sleep well, Duo"

"You too", he answered, a wide smile brightening his face. He snuggled closer and almost instantly fell asleep.

Heero was amused by the speed, but seeing Duo's face, relaxed and completely claimed by the realm of dreams, he felt warm. He wouldn't mind going to sleep every day watching that face, feeling those arms around him. He wouldn't mind at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining enough to be considered a good summer day. The wind was mild, so it took away the excessive warmth and left the people with a contented feeling.

But Quatre Winner was frowning to the sea.

He wasn't really looking at the sea, his eyes were not looking what was in front of them. Trowa didn't needed a genius to tell him that his lover was worried. So was he, by any means, but he didn't think about it as much.

They were lounging in the small front of the beach bar, where a wooden platform stood for any client who might want to enjoy of the sun while taking his drink. Low tables were scattered to match the low seats, giving the place an overall feeling of comfort.

Yet Quatre kept frowning, oblivious to all this.

"Hey blondie, my head hurts just to see you thinking", said a voice from below, the man already climbing the steps to reach the platform.

"Zechs", greeted Trowa with a nod, to which the tall newcomer answered in kind. He looked at Quatre, who had yet to recognize someone had actually addressed him, and then looked back at Trowa, silently asking a question. He brunette shrugged.

"He's worried. Let him brew, it will pass. What brings you here?" Zechs smirked, and let himself drop elegantly in one of the seats, crossing his legs in that fashionably way of his. Trowa noticed, amused, that it was very similar to the way Treize sat.

"Just enjoying the sun, came to get a refresh"

"Aa. I heard the daikiri's were a success the last time", offered Trowa, still his secretive smirk showed a hidden meaning behind his casual conversation. Zechs picked it up immediately.

"Ah, yes. I was looking for a more exotic flavor this time, though. Something maybe from the Chinese variety? Ah! There he comes"

Wufei, dressed in dark gray slacks and a white Chinese top, came out from one of the doors, holding a tray of drinks in his right hand and a pile of towels in the other one. Zechs sprang to his feet and offered help, always the cavalier. Wufei glared at him.

"If I couldn't carry this I wouldn't be working here!" he said, indignant at someone even remotely insinuating he couldn't do his job. Zechs sighed and sat back again, grudgingly.

"You can never win with this man, I tell you", he said, dramatically sighing again. Wufei placed the tray in Trowa's and Quatre's table and looked at him, blankly.

"Then stop trying to". Zechs smirked leisurely.

"But where would the fun be in that, Wufei?"

Wufei's answer got completely unheard when the roar of a motorbike drowned every sound in the place. The four of them – Quatre in a startled way- turned to look at the street behind the bar. A black Kawazaki 440Z parked in one of the special spots and two helmeted figures descended from it. The driver took his helmet first, and long locks of chestnut hair were revealed; hair plaited in a long braid that trailed behind his neck but was hidden away under the jacket. Blue eyes turned to the sitting quartet at the back of the bar, and he waved. Behind him, Heero was removing his own helmet, a slight panicked expression plastered in his face, as if he were still wondering how did they manage to not die at the speed.

"Yo, people, nice gathering here! Zechs, always a pleasure" he bowed to the blonde, and extended his hand as if to kiss Zechs's. The blonde complied, amused. "An honor to have you here, your majesty. Trowa, my man" he nodded to him and then turned to Quatre, who after the initial shock of the bike's engine sound, had turned back to staring at the sea. He looked at Trowa in question, received the same shrug than Zechs, and he finally turned to Wufei.

"Yo, Wufei, anything to offer today?"

Wufei, finally having distributed the four drinks that Trowa had asked in advance, grabbed the tray and left, not without first answering.

"A gag and possibly a rope if you get too feisty. Excuse me", and with that, he got back into the air-conditioned interior. Duo stood looking at were wufei had been, his arm frozen in place where he had been reaching for the menu.

"You know I managed well with a rope last time!" he shouted back, a smirk in his face at his own private skater joke, but then he looked at Zechs accusingly.

"I know that it's not that hard to get him this annoyed, but damn, Zechs, you're good", and then he smiled, mirrored by Zechs.

"I try"

"Sure you do. Anyways", he sat in one of the seats, and signaled Heero to do the same. "I believe you owe us an explanation? And don't you DARE postpone it again" he glared, just to be sure he was threatening enough.

"Wasn't even thinking about it", Trowa answered, a bit too amused for Duo's comfort. "When Quate comes back from his own pool of worry, I'm sure he'll be glad to join us. Now-", he opened the ever present black folder, and read out loud. " Winners of the California Freelance Challenge, first stage, zone A: In first place, U.S.A, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy with 'Nice boys', final score five point eight. Second Place, Japan, Relena Darlian and Dorothy Cathalonia with 'Pachabel Canon in D', final score five point six. Third place goes to Russia, score five point one."

"They were just ahead of us for one point. Just one point. We need to be careful of them", finally Quatre said, apparently having listened to what Trowa was reading.

"So this was the problem? We need to get better than them?" Duo asked, dubious.

"Of course not", said Trowa " The problem is that the second stage can't be done in California, because there's a problem with the community of ice arenas, and they won't solve it in time. Of course, we offered ours, but since it's there where you train, it can't be accepted. The ground needs to be neutral to every participant."

"Ok, so were are we heading to?" Duo asked, a bit impatiently.

"Japan", Quatre muttered.

"Japan" Trowa affirmed, helped by a nod. Duo stared at him, and then burst laughing.

"You gotta be kiddin' me"

"I rarely do", said Trowa. Duo's laugh calmed down, but his face kept his amused expression.

"But why the hell do we have to go so darn far!?"

"Because it's the second pairing's nationality, and that's what the rules say. Now there's a possibility that the third and final stage, considering you reach it-" Trowa's eyes hardened for a second, as if daring them not to manage it. Duo gulped. " Will be in California again. But if not, it will be held in Japan as well. Now the partial problem with this that we managed to cover is the press."

"We always made it clear that the press should leave you alone four years ago, Duo, and that they had to deal strictly with Trowa. So far, they had abided to this without further problems. Despite the short span of time given, we already managed to contact the Japan press and we stated the conditions again. They accepted, so far. We only need a few things to fix, but I'm confident they should leave you alone."

Duo, while Quatre explained all this, was careful not to look at Heero. He didn't want to be asked about it, but he understood that it would have to be explained some time. Still, he run from facing the moment as far as he could. The news that Quatre had already dealt with it, at least partially, was good.

"The only problem left, though, is you", the blonde continued, turning to Heero. Startled, Duo looked at Quatre and finally dared to look at Heero.

His face was completely and carefully blank.

"I'm really sorry this happened, Heero, but it's unavoidable if we want to continue in this challenge. So I'm asking you, even if I hope you'll choose to continue. What will you do?"

Duo's mind picked up from it's lazy tempo to a quick staccato once this words started to register in his mind. What was happening, he sure as hell didn't know. Why was Quatre suddenly asking Heero permission to continue? Why wasn't Heero startled by this? And why the hell was his face so damn blank!? It didn't bode well with Duo, but he redirected the spotlight to him and realized he didn't want to be asked about some stuff yet either. He ought to leave Heero alone...

But he couldn't. He wanted to know. And badly.

Heero's voice interrupted his mind from starting calculations about give and take information when he spoke up, his voice as monotone as his face.

"It shouldn't be a problem. Considering you have already arranged the tickets, then we should be heading to Japan as soon as possible to work on the next stage."

And once he received Trowa's nod of confirmation and Quatre's beaming smile, he turned around and started walking to the shore, not even crossing a glance with Duo.

Slightly torn between staying and questioning Quatre out of information or following Heero, he hesitated in his spot. When Quatre silently shook his head at him and motioned to where Heero left, he made up his mind.

Turning around, he picked a quick stride to catch Heero, who was already a tiny figure against the great sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC ::grin::

Notes: I know this chapter starts a bit weird. I jumped the lemon scene because it wasn't important. Yes, don't scream at me or throw me tomatoes XD, it wasn't important. There will be a more important scene of it, and I didn't want to waste all my efforts in this one. But yes, for anyone who still has any doubt, Heero and Duo had a very... –cough- interesting night.

Stay TUNED:D and send me love, I've been feeling alooooooooone.


	13. 12 We Refuse To See

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** I know, you can kill me. All I can say in my defense, it was hectic, it was busy, it was stressful, and so very not inspiring. Still not full up to it, but I thought I might as well post something before you all killed me UU I hope to get inspiration going faster, but Uni is being so stressful that it doesn't help. I'll do my best for you, my faithful people::loves::

On another note, someone noted me that it was a horrible thing to be told to 'move on' after a loved one's death (in reference to what Wufei says to Duo in chapter 4). In case anyone else thought so, I feel the need to explain. First of all, it's not me saying that, as well as anything being said here. The characters don't usually say the things I would think in certain matters, but they say what -I think- THEY might think about it. Wufei lost a loved one, and he moved on. That doesn't mean, at all, forgetting about said loved one. Moving on, for Wufei, means not wasting whatever abilities one might have, because of the ghost of someone. Instead, I think he'd rather live for the memory of that person, doing his best to honor her/him with the best of his abilities, as he did for Meilan and Treize. Moving on does not mean forgetting someone. At least not in the way Wufei thinks moving on is. Anyways, I thought I should explain that. If anyone else doesn't understand why some character says something, please let me know and I'll do my best to explain! I do know my mind works in very weird ways XD

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: We Refuse to See**

He only managed to reach him once Heero decided to stop at a spot on the shore where a few rocks made up for a natural pier. Deftly climbing the uneven surface, he found him sitting in the very edge, now and then being sprayed by the few drops that parted from the crashing waves. The drops that were still formed in his chocolate brown hair reflected the rays of summer sun. All in all, Duo thought he looked perfectly edible.

"You sure walk fast for such a short person", he joked, sitting right next to him. Heero didn't look surprised. In fact, Duo suspected he knew he was being followed from the start. Blue eyes fixed in the clear line of the horizon, he answered.

"You're as tall as me"

"Well, yeah". A smirk "I'm still faster than you on skates"

A snort was all his answer. 'Okaaay', Duo thought, 'change of tactics'

"So, you come here often?'

"Duo, I know you want to ask, don't beat around the bush"

"Eh, touché, but beating the bush and asking straight out would demand a return of the favor. I was shamelessly trying to pry information for free. Tough luck"

"Are you ever going to tell me?". Duo grimaced.

"I dunno. Maybe. I mean, sure, one day. Not now. It doesn't make for a comfortable topic"

"Mine either". It sounded reproachful.

"That's why I didn't ask, now did I?" Duo grinned at him, but Heero didn't turn back to see it, his worried frown was still fixed in the horizon.

They fell back into a comfortable silence, enjoying the warm sun and the eventual cooling spray of seawater, shoulders bumping against each other. The wind picked up now and then, easing up the heat of the day. A few seagulls roamed the sky to dive downwards and catch an oblivious fish. Duo reached out and grabbed Heero's hand, absentmindedly playing with his fingers. After a few more minutes of shared silence, Heero broke it.

"I just look back and feel like a coward, leaving the way I did. It feels childish now that I think about it, but I still don't feel like going back". Duo mulled over what to say next. Finally, he started, tentatively.

"You know, Heero, this challenge is not r-"

"Yes it is", interrupted Heero firmly, before he could even finish the sentence. "It's important for me, and it is also for you, and we're going to stay in it, even if that means going back to Japan. I just don't..." Eyes that had been staring at the horizon in a resolute way fell downwards, his voice sounding softer. "I just don't want to feel I'm going back alone"

"Ey, you're not going back alone", Duo admonished with a frown, squeezing the hand that he was holding for emphasis, and then repeated. "Not alone, ok?"

Heero finally looked at him, troubled blue in his eyes, and a shy smile curving his lips.

"I know", he squeezed back and looked forward again. "I still feel like a coward. I never told my former coach, Jay, that I was leaving. He's going to be pissed".

"What about your parents?" Duo asked, and knew immediately that he shouldn't have. Heero's face was a poker one.

"I don't want to think about it. I didn't left in the best of terms. I don't think Okasan cares about if I'm ok or not. She left that pretty clear when I left"

Not knowing how to answer to that, Duo used his thumb to caress Heero's hand in a gesture of comfort. There really wasn't much he could say, but he hoped he'd never get to meet the woman. That couldn't possibly end up well, considering he already felt like strangling her. According to Duo, conservative parents or not, the love for their children should always come first. And with that, respect. Then again, he couldn't possibly know what having a real family meant.

"You know", he started, turning to Heero with a sad smile. Heero looked back, expectantly. In that moment, Duo realized that Heero was one of the few persons that actually looked forward to what he had to say. He didn't get that often, and he wasn't planning on losing it. He secretly smiled. 'Oh, yes, Heero is definitely 'keeping' material'.

"It's just that, I spent a good part of my childhood envying those who had real families. Living in the streets, catching glimpses of normal dinners inside those warm houses, it really looked perfect. The church helped to get that family-like feeling, but only barely. I only learnt that it was far from perfect when I met Quatre and Trowa". Heero raised an eyebrow.

"They look pretty happy". Duo laughed at that.

" And they are! Trust me on that. But that happiness cost them a lot. Quatre's father always wanted his son to perform alone. He didn't approve much of Quat being a figure skater, but when he realized that it brought good publicity to the Winner Company, he stopped being against it, even going as far as encouraging it. Quatre didn't mind much the fact that his father was practically using him to bring name to the company, nor did he mind skating alone as his father wanted. He just wanted to skate. But then he met Trowa", Duo smiled and shook his head.

" Far from being a knight in shiny armor, but he befriend Quatre and they practiced together their different routines. They eventually started to skate together as pairing, just for fun, but they realized they did really good, and Trowa offered him to be his official partner. That didn't bode well with Mister Winner". Heero noticed the bitterness in Duo's voice at the name, and it was obvious that the braided boy didn't like Quatre's father much.

"But Quatre had come to a decision, and he wouldn't change his mind. He and his father had a pretty ugly fight. Quatre choose Trowa at the end. But of course, as luck would have it, not three months after, Trowa had an accident. His foot was going to take a few years to heal properly and recover, and that pretty much ruined his career. Quatre's father was ready to welcome his son again, not without the infamous 'I told you so'. By then, you wouldn't be able to put Quat and Tro apart, and blondie decided that if it wasn't with Trowa, he didn't want to perform at all, and so he threw his career too".

Heero mulled over this information for a bit. There was something that was nagging at him, and when he understood what it was, he commented.

"But that's almost like-", he stopped, seeing the smirk in Duo's face, and he knew the braided man was actually expecting him to drew that conclusion.

"I know, and trust me, that was my first argument when he suggested all those times that I should go back to skating in pairs. But he was right in one thing, at least, and I always did my best to ignore that he was right. Trowa is alive. That makes all the difference. He ended up wining the argument over a very basic fact, actually", he sniggered, as if not believing it ended up being so simple. Heero looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then looked at their intertwined hands, a tiny smile in his lips.

"I'm glad he did". Duo returned the gesture with a two thousand watt smile.

"Me too. But what's the point in telling you all this? That family is far from perfect. Hell, the world is far from perfect, that's why what matters is what you choose to matter. Quat chose Trowa over his father, and while they aren't completely torn –Quat actually accepted being the heir of the Company and CEO, after all- the relationship with Mr. Winner is strained. He's still paying for what he chose, but he doesn't care, because he puts all his faith in his path, and he believes it's worth fighting for. If following a different path of the one everyone expected from you is what you choose, then by al means fight for it, Heero. Even if that means having to be cross with your parents. As long as you don't have regrets, as long as you believe in what you choose, then life won't be half as bad".

Heero stayed looking ahead for a few seconds, silent, and then turned to Duo, with an amused and puzzled expression that, for Duo, looked too cute to be even real.

"I guess you're right." Then he frowned. "Weird. Going to Japan doesn't seem as bad now. Still not wanted, but not as bad"

Duo smiled, put an arm across Heero's shoulders and gave him a half hug. Then he stood up, offering him a hand.

"Come on, I think you scared Quatre for life. And, if Quatre said he had all prepared to go, then that means we should probably be packing by now"

Heero took the offered hand, still with that half puzzled, half amused expression, and got up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity' 

"Kid, c'mere!"

Twelve years old Duo got up grudgingly from where he was sitting, his hair neatly intertwined in his trademark braid. He skated across the ice floor, watching out for bumps in the ice. It wasn't the best arena by far, but it was the cheapest and it fulfilled it's purpose, anyway. What else could one ask for?

"Whatcha doin' now, 'lo?" He asked once he stopped by where Solo was sitting in the ice, looking at the roof. When Duo got close enough, he turned his face and smiled, the corners of his gray-blue eyes wrinkling. His smile, though, was the same old half happy half sad one Duo always saw. He couldn't help seeing it, it was right there, the sadness, getting along perfectly fine with the happiness. He had spent hours trying to figure it out.

Finally, Solo reached out a hand.

"Help me get up, will ya?" Duo snorted, but helped him anyway.

"Don't tell me ya fell!? You're getting grampa on me, old man!" He laughed out loud, and pulled Solo to his feet. He didn't notice the small swaying that wasn't related with the pull, but he did notice Solo's hands shaking barely.

"Ya cold? We could go back, we've done enough today" Duo offered, rubbing Solo's hands in his to pass on some warmth. Solo always had cold hands, and feet. Duo smirked, remembering how annoying that was when they had to sleep together to leave room in the church to any new kid that would come and didn't have the space yet.

"It is kinda cold, kid. Let's go back, kay?"

"Sure" Duo shrugged, and turned back, letting Solo's hands go.

They fell back to Solo's sides, and even though they were warm, they kept on shaking.

'All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see' 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The main doors of the empty stadium opened and let in four people, along with their voices.

"And it's not even fair that they won't tell you with time"

"But where's the fun in that?"

Someone gasped mockingly

"I can't believe you just related the word 'fun' in a skating topic without a 'not' somewhere in the middle"

The other one snorted.

Finally, three of them crossed the transparent low doors that lead to the ice floor, and followed skating along with the one that was still in the adjacent hall, heading for one of the seats closer to the border of the arena.

And then he stopped. Someone was in the far seats. His looks were Japanese, and professional. When Duo, Quatre and Heero, starting to warm up, noticed Trowa's attention had shifted, they all turn to see what grabbed his attention.

Heero scowled. He recognized him immediately as one of the reporters that annoyed him the most.

Quatre was annoyed. After all the trouble of bringing Heero to California, they had to assure the same thing that ruled for Duo did for him. No press whatsoever would approach them to ask anything. Quatre and Trowa would answer whatever was needed, and Duo could be in the media to his fans and to whoever would watch or listen, as long as everything was arranged previously and with Duo, Quatre and Trowa's approval. It hadn't been Duo's idea. In fact, he could care less about what they asked and what they did, but he could care less about his answers to it too. And if a reporter was being rude, he didn't mind being rude in return. To avoid problems, they made the arrangement with the whole press.

When the challenge moved to Japan, all this became nil. Quatre started to call right away and managed to convince most of the press. In USA, the whole debacle about Solo had wear out mostly. But Japan and Heero, having left the country just a while ago and appearing across the world with a new partner, were another problem entirely.

He managed to convince the whole press. Not all of them accepted the terms.

When the man noticed he had their attention, he coughed discretely and stood up. Trowa went forward and intercepted the man before he could reach the lower seats.

"Ah, Mister Barton" He said, in a strong Japanese accent "I would like word with Yuy, please"

"I'm afraid it won't be possible. But I assure you, whatever you might need to know, I can do my best to answer".

"Am afraid, not good with English, Mister" The man's queasy smile made Duo's stomach turn. It was so obviously faked. Trowa's smile, in turn, was a scary one. For anyone who wouldn't know him, it was a perfectly polite kind of smile. For the ones who knew him well, it was also a perfectly polite kind of smile. That's what made it scary.

"I assure you it won't be a problem. This way"

Trowa offered the man to go first, and before he closed the door, he briefly looked at Quatre. The blonde sighed resigned and turned to them.

"Ok, we're gonna start where we left yesterday. There's a few things that need improvement, but only those few. We're going to work separately on them before trying one or two whole performances". Duo frowned

"What about lil Japan dude here? He's still at the stadium"

"I still can take care of-"

"No", Quatre interrupted Heero before he could finish. Over the past week, since they arrived to Japan, the man has been offering the same thing. Talk with the press, tell them what they wanted to know, explain as best he could why he left, why he was where he is, even if it was hard to explain even to himself. Quatre and Trowa refused. Duo didn't mind either, as long as they could skate.

"Trowa will take care of it, so don't worry. Now, we'll start with the spins and we'll follow with the spirals. Remember those are really vital to this performance, so we'll reinforce them, ok?" Duo nodded enthusiastically, and so did Heero, in a more subdued way. Quatre threw a last doubtful glance towards the door, a wave of unease washing over him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour had passed already, and Trowa hadn't come out yet. Duo was busy trying to improve his flying sit spin, Heero hovering around, correcting him whenever he got the timings wrong. Quatre smiled. It had been such a good thing for both of them. Duo's skating had improved so much and became much more precise since then, and Heero now showed some spirit and feeling that had been lost before.

He looked at his watch again and then at the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"They've improved, yes. It's a good thing for their career, and they're still young. I have confidence they'll go very far"

Trowa was getting tired of this man. With his fake politeness and his proving questions, he was proving to be one of the most difficult reporters to avoid. Moreover, his questions were truly misleading. Usually for Trowa, it was easy to understand what they were after, but this man was very deliberate. It was starting to make him wonder what he really wanted.

"So, you say they've been improving, even when they're skating is so different. I can understand why Yuy could adapt easily, but I was wondering whether Maxwell was really... up to it?" That queasy smile again, faked innocence, and Trowa's alarms went off. Suddenly, the focus that had been on Heero passed to Duo, and he was losing the battle in this interview. Few persons managed to confuse him so, and even if his exterior showed nothing else than clam and stoicism, his inside was pacing.

"What could you mean, 'up to it'?" He asked, politely but alert. The man smile widened.

"Well, you see, Mister Barton, some of us wonder if his mental state is really apt to skate in pairs again. After all, the circumstances in which his former partner died where more than suspicious". Trowa stared for what felt like a minute. His face was completely blank.

" I think I don't completely understand your point, I'm sorry". The man lowered his head, but his smile could still be seen.

"We only worry for our best skater, you understand." He stood up, and bowed.

"Sorry for having taken so much of your time, Mister Barton"

Trowa stood up, too, and he was about to stop the man, who was already heading towards the outside door, but a sudden loud crash from the door leading to the arena stopped him. Forgetting about the reporter, he rushed back to the ice floor, not noticing the man's last smile, before he closed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If everyone's mind weren't placed on more important matters, someone might've realized the irony of the situation.

They had been practicing the death spiral, known as a tricky movement, but not so much for professional skaters.

If Duo weren't frozen in place, horrified, he might have snorted at the word 'professional'.

"Duo, help me!" cried Quatre, crouched at one corner of the ice floor, right next to the south wall of the arena. Duo didn't quite hear him.

The air was filled, mockingly, by the tunes of the song they were practicing to perform with. On the other side of the arena, a door opened, and someone rushed in, shouting to Quatre, crouching next to him and helping...

He heard completely different tunes from the ones that were actually sounding. Violins and flutes and a slow, whiny guitar. The one sprawled in the ice, unconscious, didn't have chocolate brown hair, like the present, but dirty sand blonde, like the past.

He saw stains of blood melting with the ice where there was actually just ice.

Solo opened his eyes, and smiled to him. Duo's eyes widened, and he felt his own hands starting to shake.

Trowa's calm voice broke the crystal of his vision, and the blood wasn't there anymore. Heero was still lying unconscious on the ice, Quatre was hovering all over him. Trowa was at his side. He turned his head slowly, terrified.

Green, calm eyes met his own. He saw reflected in them his own fears, but they didn't belong to Trowa, it was just the image of what was going through his own mind.

"Duo, listen to me, he's ok, do you hear me?"

"Trowa..." he wanted to say more, he actually intended to say more, but he didn't heard the words. That surely meant he didn't speak them, right?

"He hit his head when he fell, it's probably just a concussion, but we have to take him to the hospital, ok? Duo, do you hear me?"

"I... yes. Yes, I'm s..." he stared at Trowa, and then back to Heero. The reality crashed on him, and he recovered the ability to move. "Shit."

He rushed over to help Quatre, and Trowa went back to call an ambulance.

The memory faded to the back of his mind for long while they rushed to help Heero get safely to a hospital, but his right hand kept twitching all the time, the ghost spasm of a movement gone wrong. Twice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know. WTF!?

Songs in this chapter: the song that's being played for practice is 'My Way', but they're performing the Elvis version, not the Frank Sinatra one. This is in no way to take merit from Frank. I love both versions. The song Duo hears instead of that one is 'Dust in the Wind', which is the one being played at the first scene of this whole fic ::grin:: and it's also the song to which the parts in cursive belong to. As well as the title name. Phew!


	14. 13 Dust In The Wind II

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Ahhhhh one exam less in my mind, so there's more space to write. Hopefully :D Sorry for the delay, I wish I could write and post faster, trust me, but real life's evil like that. Though you would be suuuurpriiised how fast I write with lovely reviews :winkwink:

* * *

****

**Chapter 13: Dust in the Wind II **

"Duo, what happened?"

Trowa walked down the corridor of the hospital to where Duo was sitting, a small waiting area with soft, comfy couches. A few windows letting in the night view, and a low, discrete light to illuminate the inside. All things Duo noticed without real care. He looked up to see his friend's tired expression. Trowa probably came back from completing all the information that might be needed, and Quatre was probably arranging everything now. On the hall that opened to the right, behind one of those numbered doors, Heero slept.

Trowa sat down in the couch next to him, and rubbed his hand over his eyes. It was the first time they actually had time to stop and talk for more than half a minute.

"We were practicing the death spiral, the first two times, it went ok, but the third one didn't. I don't exactly know what happened, to be honest", he sighed, and threw his head back to rest on the quilted seat. "All I know is that Heero's hand wasn't where it was supposed to be at the right time. I don't really know who was late" He snorted without much feeling into it "probably me, considering all" he imitated Trowa without realizing it, rubbing his tired eyes. As an after thought, he absentmindedly added, mostly to himself "he always has perfect timings, you know?" Trowa smiled sadly

"I know. The doctor said it's only a concussion, so he should be ok by tomorrow, but they want to keep him for two days at least, just in case. I need to go back with Quatre to the hotel, do you mind staying here this night?"

"Nah, I was planning to stay anyway. You both go ahead, I'll try to convince a nice looking nurse to give me a blanket or something" his treacherous smile was obviously forced, but at least it calmed down Trowa enough. If he was worried enough to force a smile on us, it was ok. When Duo didn't try to mask his feelings, that's when it actually scared Trowa.

He offered Duo a smile of his own, and stood up to leave the place. Waiting for the elevator to arrive, he turned to Duo again, his brow furrowed.

"By the way, Duo, how did you notice today's practice?"

Duo looked up and frowned at Trowa, confused.

"It was ok, we did progress on the spins. Heero was a bit sloppy today, but it was probably because he had to change skates. He didn't remember where he put his white ones, and the arena ones he borrowed were a tad little for him, I think. Quatre pointed us a few mistakes on the spirals, but we managed to cover most of them before this happened, and we also managed to correct the part in the song where the timing didn't match." Trying to think something else Trowa might think important of today's practice, he came up with nothing else. "Why?"

Trowa's frown deepened, but he shook his head. "Just checking how it went. See you tomorrow"

"See ya", Duo mentally shrugged. He was worried with other things to notice Trowa's antics.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind'_

"Right, right, steady now. Slow down slowly, Duo. Solo, the hand. Right. Perfect!" Quatre's voice rang along the wide arena, and the last chords of guitar died down. A far clapping sound was heard from where Trowa was standing, in one of the higher seats. Duo stood up from where he was, crouched in the ice, half hugging, half covering a kneeling Solo. He reached down his hand to help the blond stand up, all the while smiling like a lunatic.

"Wasn't it perfect this time!? Wasn't it?!" He said, barely resisting the urge to jump up and down. Quatre would never forgive him the dents in the ice if he did.

"Perfection is imperfect, kid." At Duo's pout, Solo laughed and conceded "But it did went on nicely. Congratulations"

Duo shrugged trying to appear nonchalantly, but his cheeks puffing with the wide smile gave him away.

"I just have to push you around, not that complicated. Being the wind is a fairly easy job" He blew on Solo's face, joking, which made Solo laugh and complain at the same time.

"You spitted on me! Wind doesn't spit, you brat!" He tried to catch Duo's braid but the boy had already escaped, laughing out loud.

"What are ya gonna do, huh?"

"I'll put a grain of dust in your eye so you can't see!"

"boooo, watch me shake from fear"

"I'll show you fear, all right!" and with that, he speed up to catch his already flying partner and brother, the background of Quatre and Trowa's laughs echoing in the stadium.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2 am, according to Duo's watch. The visit hours had long passed, but they let him stay in the waiting area. One nurse was even nice enough to bring him a blanket, a pillow, and asked him if he wanted to eat something. Now, it was eerie quiet. The eventual heeling of some nurse walking down a corridor would stir the silence, but not much was going on. After all, it was a fairly calm wing. Having woken up from his uneasy sleep an hour before, Duo made up his mind. It took him an hour to figure out a pattern, but finally, he discovered a how. After all, he had been known in the streets for his stealth.

He reached the room without problems, albeit some forced stop here and there to avoid being sighted. He closed the door behind him carefully, and turned to face the room.

It was completely dark, except for the indirect light of the moon outside, entering through the window in the form of a halo. It illuminated enough to outline the silhouette of Heero, sleeping in the bed.

He walked closer, careful not to make any loud sound, and sat down in one of the bedside chairs. He leaned forward, his nose almost touching Heero's. Letting the low, steady puffs of air from Heero's breathing warm his lips, his shoulders relaxed. Resting his head in the bed, taking special care in staying at reach from Heero's deep breathing, he finally fell asleep again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky'_

His skates came to a sudden stop after a swift and sudden turn, little shreds of ice flying, his head bowed, arms hanging loose to his sides. All the stage was in silence. A soft dreamy music started and Duo lifted slowly his left arm, extending his hand as in invitation for someone to take it. His head turned to the same side of the hand, a small smile in his lips. The black shreds of clothes waved with the movement, but then stayed still. The music picked up, and Solo started to skate towards him. His speed picked up with the music, his white attire blending in with the white ice. He also reached out to grab Duo's hand, the white shreds of cloth waving madly. Duo looked him in the eyes, but Solo didn't look back. His eyes looked glazed, misty. Unfocussed. Duo opened his mouth to comment, but it was almost time to start. Solo was about to skate past him and grab his hand, making him spin and taking Duo with him to circle the arena once, before they parted and the performance continued as it was meant to.

All he saw was a blur of white passing him by, and immediately after, a loud, ominous sound of someone falling down and hitting the low walls surrounding the ice. His hand trembled in place, still raised in the air, expecting. He was afraid to turn around and see.

He heard Quatre screaming, also rushing past him. He saw Trowa, staring at him and behind, petrified in place, just like he was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fingers brushing over his damp cheeks woke him up. He opened his eyes, slowly, and tried to blink the darkness away. It took him a while to remember where he was, and when he did, he sat up straight, looking at Heero's worried gaze.

"Why are you crying?"

He both hated and loved how direct Heero was. Considering lying was out of the question.

"Because I'm afraid, I guess", he whispered. Hospitals always made him want to talk low, even if it was not necessary at times. He smiled at him, but Heero's worried face didn't fade. It made him lower his gaze and hide his eyes from Heero's view.

" About what?"

"About you disappearing", he answered, without much thought. It wasn't needed.

" I wont"

"I know"

"It was just a concussion, the doctor said I could probably leave tomorrow", Heero reached out and placed his hand over Duo's.

" I know".

"Then why are you still shaking?"

Duo didn't answer. He slowly moved forward and placed his forehead over their intertwined hands. Heero felt the renewed dampness warming his skin.

"Duo", he whispered, his words barely brushing Duo's ears. Silence followed, and Heero thought he wasn't going to get an answer. Duo's shoulders shook almost imperceptibly.

"Brain Tumor"

The words left Duo's lips in a contrasting strong way, compared to his whole self. The room was still dark, the moon having long left the sky. Heero fixed his gaze on Duo's head, wishing he could see his eyes. It was the first time he understood the expression of deafening silence.

"He knew, you know? Knew it all along. I didn't." He snorted, but it somehow ended choked in his throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He kept his eyes opened with his whole strength. He wanted to see blue. That loved violet blue.

"I just wanted to pretend" he said, his voice rasped. It was a greater difficulty to even move his mouth and make his chords sound. But he wanted to hear the voice too.

"We were living a lie", he answered, his voice torn between anger and despair. His hand clenched painfully Solo's one. Solo didn't feel it at all, his limbs being numb long ago.

"And yet-" Solo answered, trying his best to smile. The same old smile where happiness and sadness got along perfectly fine. Duo didn't want it to be like this, when he finally figured out Solo's cryptic smile.

"What a lovely lie we lived"

Unconsciousness finally claimed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I could only be mad at him, Heero", his voice shook in that bizarre mixture of laugh and cry. " His fucking last moment and I could only be mad at him. But how could I know? He lied to me. He lied all along."

Heero reached out and placed a hand over Duo's head.

"Was it really wrong for him to lie?" He asked. Duo looked up. His eyes were clouded over, all the different emotions swirling inside in an unidentifiable way.

"No" he said, shaking his head. Heero's hand slid down to his neck and up to his cheek. He leaned at the touch, finding immense comfort in the mere fact of it being warm. "It took me a week to understand it. Watching him in bed, without being able to wake up, I understood at the end, he didn't want me to remember him like that. It wasn't like him, you know? I think it was a relief for him when that week was over. I bet he wished he could've died sooner" his face clenched saying those words, but it was the truth. That's how Solo was. That's why he had lied to him, to live a lie, as much as he could make it last. Duo wished he understood it sooner. The room stayed in silence, Heero's thumb stroking softly his cheek. Duo had closed his eyes, tired. Heero was wide-awake.

"Do you think he heard?" Duo mumbled, drowsily. "I told him I wasn't mad anymore, I smiled at him. D'ya think he saw?" Heero smiled at his sleepy lover, still siting in the chair, his head resting next to his, in the bed. He must've been terribly tired to be able to sleep in an uncomfortable position like that.

"I think he can hear and see you forever". Duo smiled. When Heero thought he had fallen asleep with the smile still in his face, he proved him wrong a minute later, when the smile morphed into a smirk.

"That would make sleeping with you terribly uncomfortable." Heero snorted, softly.

"Moron". Duo laughed soundlessly, and shifted so he could get more comfortable. He reached out, grabbed Heero's hand and placed his over it. His thumb was softly placed over Heero's wrist veins, a movement that looked nonchalant but was absolutely deliberate.

"He would've like you. He always said I need someone even more stubborn to put up with me"

"Thank you", he said mockingly, but Duo could hear the truth behind the sarcasm, as well. A few more minutes of silence passed by, the room was getting slightly clearer.

"Heero?"

"Hmm?" He snuggled his head closer, his lips brushing over Duo's forehead.

"Don't ever lie to me?"

Heero smiled, knowingly.

"I'll do my best"

Duo sighed.

"That would do"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he stepped outside of the room, the door closing behind him felt incredibly wrong. The room itself had felt incredibly wrong. It was too silent.

On the seats that were close by, he saw Trowa, holding Quatre in his arms. For a moment, he thought the blond was asleep, but then he saw his shoulders shake, and he knew better. Quatre's arm lay limply at his side. In his hand, he held loosely an opened cell phone.

_'It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy'_

He looked up to see Trowa looking at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the arena" he said. Trowa's face didn't change at hearing this.

"How?"

Duo smiled, tiredly.

"As a pair. He picked the song, I'll perform to it"

Trowa returned the tired smiled.

"Then I'll play the flute to it"

Quatre stirred. His roughened, tiny voice spoke up.

"I'll play the violin to it"

Duo's smile widened, and a portion of it even managed to reach his eyes.

"I think we'll get disqualified"

Trowa returned the smile again.

"Let it be so"

_'All we are is dust in the wind'_

* * *

Title song: Dust in the wind, by Kansas.

Songs on this chapter: Also Dust in the wind, by Kansas.


	15. 14 Maybe I'm Crazy

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Wooo! Look!!! It took me less than a month to update!!! Ain't I the coolest:P Thank you all for the reviews, it's what makes it possible ::grin:: Enjoy!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14: Maybe I'm Crazy **

He woke up to the sound of voices. At first, he thought he was too sleepy to understand them. His neck hurt for having slept all night like that. He wanted to raise his head and try to crack it, but then he realized a hand was at his neck, holding it down, possessively. Staying still, he remembered where he was. His hand was still clutching Heero. He noticed the hand holding him was also Heero. He seemed to be holding him close, as if afraid to let go. He wondered why, and then he realized one of the voices was Heero. He seemed to be mad. And that was about all he could say, because even after having woken up more, he still couldn't understand what the hell they were saying.

"Anata no dame ne! Ore wa, yare sono da-" he recognised Heero's voice, but he never head him sound so pissed off. And he heard quite some, mind you.

"Damero!" another voice exclaimed, interrupting Heero, and then seemed to regret having snapped like that and said lower "Heero... ara, Heero-kun, kore da wakare wo..." the voice drifted to silence. Heero seemed to be resisting snapping too, because he felt his hand tremble. Slowly –more slowly than he wanted to admit- it dawned on him that Heero was actually Japanese. And after that, the obvious reasoning that they actually were on Japan. Logic stated they were talking Japanese. Logic sneered at him for being slow. He mentally flipped Logic the finger. The voice of Heero speaking so low brought him back from his mental debate.

"Dakara... Duo ma ikke da, nii dare wo hakkino sa."

Finally something he could recognize. Listening Heero speak his name with such tenderness always made him smile.

Even though he couldn't see him, the other man seemed to take a step back when Heero said whatever he had said. It made him really wonder. After all, his name had been involved.

"Aa, demo... " the man said, hesitating. He seemed to be loosing his nerve about whatever it is he came to argue about. He was wondering who the man could be when a word in what Heero said grabbed his attention. Like the man, he couldn't see Heero either, pretending to be asleep as he was, but he didn't need to see him to know his whole self had tensed, and he was glaring terribly. He pitied the man.

"Sono ma dare wo niishi Okaasan, ne?" It sounded accusingly. Where had he heard that word again? And then he remembered. It was in the beach, when Heero told him about his parents. He remembered that word being used in reference to Heero's mother. He thought at the time it might be her name. Now he vaguely remembered that it meant Mother, or something similar. Duo frowned. Could the man be somehow related to Heero? His father?

Duo suddenly felt like standing up and saying a few words to the man. He didn't do it for two reasons. He doubted Heero would appreciate him meddling with his family matters, and second, behind Heero's undecipherable words, he heard kindness. He was certainly mad at the moment – the hand at his neck was getting a bit painful- but he didn't hate the man per se.

"Iie, Heero. Daijou no mada na. Ore, waranai demo komono, Maxwell dara no de wo?" Something seemed to have changed. The man sounded as if he had resigned to fight whatever was being discussed. And Heero's hand at his neck unclenched –thankfully- at the man's question. His voice softened, and he even seemed to be smiling.

"Hai. Anata no... damero yane wa." The man fell silent, seemingly taken aback by the second time. Duo wondered if this man had ever seen Heero smile. If not, he pitied him for the second time.

"Aa" was the hesitating answer. And then more firmly, he heard before the man walked out of the room.

"Dakero no ishi shide, Heero-san"

The sound of the door closing seemed to do echo in the room. It was probably his imagination. Or his neck hurting too much. Either one, he didn't dare to move yet.

" Dande mo ne" (1) Heero whispered, with a hint of a smile and surprise in his tone. After a minute or so, his voice changed to definitely amused.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now, Duo"

Oh well. One could never really win against Heero Yuy. He raised his head and hissed at the pain in his neck, refusing to move properly.

"Since when do you know I'm awake?" Heero reached out to rub his neck, a guilty expression flashing over his face when Duo had hissed.

"Since I snapped. Sorry to have woken you up". Duo hummed under Heero's ministrations, his brain clouding over the relief of the pain slowly going away. After a few seconds, one of his brain cells had a spasm and he remembered what happened.

"What was that about, anyway?". Heero seemed to tense at the question, his hand stopping for a second before starting again.

"Not much. My father checking on me". Duo snorted, turning his head so Heero's hand would rub the upper part of his neck. Heero had a sudden flash of a kitty rubbing on someone to get attention.

"Come on, Heero, I may not understand a word of Japanese, but that was no lovely conversation. Besides, I head my name mentioned at least twice"

The silence after that made him interrupt the relaxing massage and he fully raised his head to face Heero and see what was going on. He met a serious frown and he couldn't help but to answer in kind.

"You know relations are not perfect with my parents" Heero said, slowly, tentatively. "We can't manage proper conversation, that's all. Don't worry about it" Duo's frown deepened, feeling there was something missing there. He was going to let it go, assuring himself that he would know about it eventually, and he raised from his seat, when Heero's hand moved suddenly and grabbed his arm, startling him. Heero's eyes flashed worriedly and then went back to the usual serious expression.

"Heero, what the hell is wrong?!" Duo said, uncertain whether he should feel pissed off, worried, or a strange mix of both.

"Don't... go". The hand clenched, but then let go. Heero looked away, glaring.

Duo stared. And stared. He was probably waiting for someone to explain when did he enter the twilight zone and how. When he realized no one was going to appear, he started, doubtful.

"I'm just... going to grab some coffee, ok? I won't take long" and then frowning again "Are you sure you're ok?"

Seemingly relaxing a bit over that, Heero looked at him again, frown still in place. Duo saw he was still worried, but then he nodded. He leaned down to give a light kiss on Heero's temple and turned to leave, not before throwing a last worried glance towards the man in the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lady at the cafeteria didn't know much English, but if there's one sign that is world wide recognized, is the index and thumb getting around an inch close from each other. The lady understood that immediately, and Duo got his coffee in an instant.

The hospital was quite something. Having lived in the streets as a kid, he still retained the easily impressed by wealth trait. When he was a kid, he also resented it. As he grew up, he learned that it was just the way life was. Some were born with everything, and some of those didn't even make the best of it. Others, like Solo and him, were born with nothing, and lived to earn it and treasure it. That's the way things go, and that's that.

He left the cafeteria and walked slowly through the halls, heading for the main lobby where the elevators were. He was so focused on the paints hanging in the walls –finally someone with a bit more originality had decided to hang some Turners instead of the classic Monets-, that he didn't even registered the man walking in front of him, until he almost spilled his coffee when he had to stop to avoid colissioning. He uttered an apology, looking at the man pristine shirt to see if he in his clumsiness had spilled coffee on it. When he head the subdued reply, he looked up suddenly. That voice had to be Heero's father. He was torn between glaring at him or pretending to play fool, after all, the man thought he was asleep while the whole scene took place just a few minutes ago. The man beat him to it, addressing him first.

" Mister Maxwell, I'm deeply sorry for not being able to introduce myself properly to you, but understand that right now I'm confused to whom I should believe. Even so, please make sure no harm falls upon Heero-san, I just worry for my son". After that he bowed briefly and passed by a completely baffled Duo, who, since the man had started to speak, hadn't moved an inch, except for his eyes that had widened slightly.

First thing he attempted was lowering the cup of coffee, which he had been holding in the air. Secondly, he blinked. Water was good for the eyes. Really. Third thing, his mind woke up to utter three simple words.

What the hell.

He turned around to see the man leaving through one of the far off doors. When the doors opened, he saw a flock of people with cameras, trying to get hold of the man and asking him whatever it was they were asking. With microphones. And recorders.

He didn't notice himself walking closer to the door. He was watching the scene like he was a spectator behind a TV. He wondered for a moment why such a crowd of people would follow Heero's father like that. After all, he didn't know much about Heero's parents, only that they didn't have a good relation with their son. Yet, the man didn't seem so bad to him, now that he met it personally, and he prided himself in being a pretty good judge of people. Like a curious cat walking nonchalantly closer to the fishmarket, he wandered closer to the door, sipping at his cooling coffee, to try to sneak a peek at what might the entire fuse be about.

He didn't know what came first, if the random interesting thought that maybe those people weren't there for Heero's father specifically, the first person spotting him through the gap in the door, or his right foot giving a step back. He was willing to bet everything happened at the same time. At the moment, though, timing was the last thing in his mind. Over the unrecognized words being spoken, he distinctly started to hear a shift in language in the questions when more and more people started to catch sight of him. Duo was frozen in place in quite a comical stance, if anyone would care to stop and look at the situation. His coffee was still half way to his mouth, the second sip of coffee halted. His eyes were widened, confused. He noticed there was a man at the door, dressed in the Hospital colors. He noticed also that the man was holding the door closed- or trying to-, and Duo summarized he must be the doorman, and that press was surely not allowed in a place such as this. The man looked at him pleadingly, and the realization that these people were actually there for him, or Heero, or both, finally hit him. He returned the look at the man, silently apologizing for being the cause of such uprising, and he turned around to go back quickly and return to Heero's room.

That's when the first clear question in English reached his ears, and he found himself stopping again, paralyzed. He didn't know if to turn around and laugh at the man's stupid question or to throw him something and prove him right.

'Is it true you're mad, Maxwell?'

Since both options involved turning around, he started with that. Before he could decide which outcome to pick, the questions started to step on top on another, and he could barely start to build up the emotion that a question would sprout in him before another one came and produced a different reaction. He hadn't had to deal with such frenetic press since-

'Solo died four years ago. Is the story repeating all over again?'

'How did your last partner died?'

'Did you kill him to steal Yuy from Japan?'

And that was the last piece of insanity Duo could take. He was about to shout to them something doubtlessly little polite, but someone grabbed his shoulder before he could jump out and snap. He turned around, knowing before needing visual confirmation that the hand belonged to Quatre. People outside noticed the other presence and the questions intensified to the point that nothing could be actually heard at all except a loud, shapeless noise.

Quatre's eyes were sympathetic but urgent.

"Let's go upstairs, Duo. I'll explain to you what's going on"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, what the hell was all that shit about?"

Duo Maxwell was never one to beat around the bush when he needed information and needed it now. Quatre let himself fall down in one of Heero's room cushions, sighing wearily. Trowa was already in the room when Quatre and Duo arrived. He was talking with Heero who, much to his discomfort, was still under order of staying in bed. Both of them turned to look at Duo when he opened the door with the question as a greeting. Quatre opened his mouth to start the promised explanation but Trowa placed a hand in his shoulder, offering himself silently for the job. Quatre's weariness was evident to anyone who knew him, and especially important to those that knew how much it took to make Quatre tired of such things. The blonde looked at his lover with such gratitude filling his eyes that it made Trowa smile a bit.

"We don't know much more than you do, Duo. My guess is that, somehow, the fact that Heero had an accident got leaked to the press, along with rumors. After that, it's all a matter of waiting for it all to explode like it did."

Duo glared. He wasn't just pissed off, he was royally so. Mostly at life in general, and especially at press. He truly hated press.

"What rumors? I have people out there asking me if I'm mad, for christ's sake!" He started it as a sentence worth of a calm, collected man. He couldn't refrain to end it like that.

Trowa's face turned into one that would do wonders in a poker match. Quatre looked at the floor, trying to give his whole attention to the light green tiles. The tiles would have puffed out their chest if they had one, since they weren't used to receive so much attention. Heero was his overall stern persona and glared at the air in general, but Duo noticed that it was only so because otherwise, Trowa and Quatre would be squirming under it instead. In protection of general welfare, he decided on an indirect way of accusation.

Duo grinned. The kind of grin that it's seen before the sentence 'I have a bomb and I don't mind pressing the red button' is heard. Or probably one that implied a sentiment such as 'you're pissing me off and I'm already thinking ways of torturing you. Slowly.'

Either way, Duo grinned. His eyes flashed violet for a moment, and then settled in a stormy blue. He repeated again, deliberately.

"What. Kind. Of. Rumors?"

When Trowa refused to talk and Quatre had memorized the pattern of the tiles so well that he could reproduce them blind, with one hand tied, and at three in the morning, Heero decided to speak up.

"They know I've had an accident, they know it was while practice. They think you produced it, because they think you're emotionally unstable due to a karma that supposedly haunts you since Solo died, and so you somehow manipulated things so you could have me as a partner and kill me eventually to vent off your suppressed agony, of course while making it all look like an accident."

All this was, of course, said in a monotonous, bored sounding voice, all the while Duo's eyebrows traveled more and more upwards to be hidden completely by his brown bangs. He snorted.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Actually, no", Trowa deadpanned. Quatre looked up, smiling sheepishly.

"But without the sarcasm and the mocking overall aura that Heero added so artistically".

Duo stared. He noticed inwardly that he had a day full of stares, and it was, in fact, the third or fourth time in that same day that he had been left speechless, waiting for someone to pop up from behind some chair and shout 'april's fool!' to him, nevermind it being actually June. He coughed, just to see if his vocal chords were still in full function, and then smiled. Again, the kind of smile that you just know the person producing it is about to snap. Very soon.

"Let me get this right. Someone saw what happened in the stadium, and decided it was a good idea to spread it around. Only they threw in the mix a few created information about my mental stability." Something clicked inside Duo's mind and he looked at Heero accusingly.

"And you! Your father actually believes the stuff the press is saying, so he came here to, what? Check on you and see if I wasn't secretly planning on killing you? So now basically, for the people outside, I'm an insane man." A pause, and then bitter laugh "This is just great."

"Look, Duo, we'll figure it out. There must be someone behind all this, it can't be just a random thing, everything was too deliberate for it to be casual. We think they're trying to discredit you for some reason. Maybe it's because they want to create a bad image before the second performance" Quatre explained quickly, trying to calm down a coming storm and accomplishing it very little.

Trowa, looking at Duo's face being torn between sneering at the whole situation or be concerned by it, and decided to kick in to help.

"Whoever is starting this, it's really very childish, and it won't work. For now, we'll worry about what we came here for. We'll keep on practicing and we'll do the performance, like we planned on. Meanwhile, we'll try to figure all this out, but I don't want either of you distracted by such foolish jest".

Silence fell on the room, Duo and Heero interchanging looks. A silent kind of conversation when through, and Duo nodded absentmindedly to Trowa.

"Duo, can I talk to you?" Heero asked, just a second after. He was looking fixedly at Duo, but it was an indirect way of asking Trowa and Quatre to leave, since he couldn't possibly leave the room. Both Quatre and Trowa were, as it is, very bright men, and left the room immediately after Heero's question. Duo watched them leave, and when the door closed, he didn't turn around yet, but he did spoke.

"What is it? Wanna make sure I don't secretly put poison in your food?" he joked.

"Duo". The wonder of Heero yuy, Duo thought, is how he made the sentence such as 'Don't be an idiot and come here' sound like just a word. He turned around and smiled at him, partially because he was truly amused by all this, and partially as an apology for the bad joke. He flopped down on Heero's bed and sighed, patting Heero's hand.

"Sorry, man, this is just too-"

He never got around to finish the sentence. Heero grabbed the arm closer to him and pulled Duo to him.

Of all the times they kissed, Duo could say he never got tired of it. Heero was the perfect balance in everything, not just skating. His lips were aggressive without being violent, and the random moments of tenderness made it all the sweeter. His tongue always invaded first but let itself be invaded just as much, and his arms grabbed and pulled but left space for Duo's to play too. It was times like these that Duo forgot what was the purpose in breathing.

The hand that had been roaming over Duo's back got into that small place in the lower back that he loved so much, and he started to smile into the kiss when Heero tugged him closer, making him lean half on the bed, with his legs hanging out of it, giving a little dignified 'meehp' sound. Heero's mouth found Duo's ear and he whispered into it.

"You're not crazy, I'm not crazy. We just had things we had to get over with. Did you solve yours?"

Duo thought about it. It was quite a difficult thing, actually. The kiss had turned his brain the consistence of jelly, and his brain cells were still dizzily looking around, wondering what was up with the mayor blackout in the Straight Thought Department. Despite the foggy mind, he recovered fast enough, being that the subject at hand demanded his fully attention. There was something key about the way Heero asked him that, there was even something key in the ambience. So much so that it made Duo, the king of evasion, sober up and give an honest answer. So he thought about it.

Did he really got over it?

Solo had been more than just a brother for him. He had been an anchor, a guide in the most difficult times of his life. A friend, the very best anyone could possibly get. A father, the one he never knew. He filled all the spaces that were empty in his life, all those places that people who grew up in normal conditions had complete, and more often than not were ungrateful to have them. Solo gave his life a purpose. He was there when Duo got interested in skating, he made him his first skates, out of things people considered trash. He supported him, even going as far as to skate with him. He not only gave Duo a dream, he helped make that dream reality. And they have reached their goal together, getting out of the standard they were born to, against all odds. And then, having completed all that, he left. And the spaces that were filled with a reality were now filled with ghosts and memories. He had been childish, dealing with it. Trying to run away instead of facing what it was. To never skate again in pairs, not talking to the press, leaving behind his eagerness to learn new things and improve. He had been running away for four years. But he now understood it fully. It had been indeed a lie, but Solo had been right. It had been a lovely lie to live. One that, instead of having resented it, should have been cherished. The most important difference, was that thinking about Solo now, it made him smile. He had been so stupid, not to understand that it was precisely that what Solo had wanted. What he probably still wanted. It was a parting gift that, sadly enough, reached four years late. But Solo would've understood, as he always did. He would've look at Duo, and laugh at him, ruffling his hair and saying 'took ya long enough, Kid', but he would have been there. Waiting for him to realize.

And he knew, beyond any doubt, that he would be happy and proud of him. Even if it took him so long to recover what he had lost along with Solo. He had recovered the will to skate in pairs, he had recovered his strength, and he had recovered the image of Solo that Solo himself wanted him to have.

He smiled, his lips grazing Heero's neck, and he whispered back, the moment too precious to break it with loud voices.

"Yeah, I guess I pretty much did." He kissed Heero's earlobe, and asked himself "Did you?"

Heero hummed, thoughtfully. He gave a light chuckle and answered in a light tone.

"I guess I pretty much did. This morning, with my father"

Duo retreated himself from Heero's neck to glare at him halfheartedly, his hands still around Heero's form.

"I knew that was no normal conversation, you bastard. What was it about?"

"Nothing you should mind at all. He told me that for my sake I should stop being your skate partner. I told him I couldn't do that, since you were more than my skate partner". Duo gaped at him, his jaw working silently for a few moments, unable to produce sound.

"You... told your father I was your... way to go, Heero! How the hell did you managed not to get killed by him?" Heero smirked.

"Easy enough. I told him I love you and that it was hardly bad for me. He understood I've been serious all along." Duo's eyes widened in disbelief and then glared at him mockingly.

"Oh, so you tell your father you love me but you never tell me! That's just rich, you ass!" a playful pat on the shoulder, and Heero 'owed' in mock pain.

"That's because you don't need to be told that, you know it quite enough" Duo laughed out loud this time and leaned forward again, placing both hands on the mattress to balance himself.

"True enough. Now where were we?" He started to nibble at Heero's ear and, for a moment, he let him, but then got hold of Duo's hands and pushed him gently back to look him in the eyes, back to the serious expression in his face.

"And since we both got solved our problems, it's time to stop running away from the press."

Duo grimaced, and he sat back.

"Is it really necessary?"

"You know this whole thing wouldn't had happened if you and me had faced the press when we should have. It's true, press is a pain, but they will be always a pain, no matter how much we try to ignore them. In fact, it's unproductive to ignore them anyway. They make up their own stories, and you just saw where those lead them to"

Duo glared at him again.

"I hate it when you're right, you know that?" Heero smirked again. The process was all repeating itself, Duo thought.

"You love me enough the rest of the time, though". Duo snorted

"You wish!" he said, laughing, and he leaned forward and picked up where they left again, not minding the fact that he was contradicting himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: (1) For those of you who don't know Japanese, I didn't translate this conversation because it was being heard from Duo's PoV, and he doesn't know Japanese. That way, you'll read this scene exactly as Duo felt it, just trying to guess what's being said by the inflexions of voices and the such. Why yes, I'm a dork, thank you :3

For those of you who DO know Japanese, yes, this conversation has no sense at all :D I figured some of the readers might know japanese, and then the above mentioned wouldn't be the same for those, so I wrote a japanese sounding conversation without it really being japanese at all. I might have wrote some words that do have meaning, though. Some of them even in the right places, but other than that, the words have no meaning at all. That way, even knowing japanese, you would still be on Duo's PoV. Why yes, I'm an even greater dork than you all thought. :3

Title song: 'Crazy' by Gnarles Barkley. The thought makes me chuckle to myself.


	16. 15 Straighten Up and Fly

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o No way, You own ESPN too!? WOW O.O can I be your friend? Cause I own neither :D

**Author's note:****OMFG, look at that! An update a mere WEEK and a few days after the last chapter, and guess what!? This chapter is 50 percent LONGER! Happy early christmas:D **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15: Straighten Up and Fly**

"A press conference!?"

Quatre's disbelieving voice rang outside the room, a harsh whisper amplified by the hallway acoustics. Heero's reply, in his more steady and low voice, barely trespassed the walls and wooden door.

"Yes, a press conference. As soon as possible, whatever it takes."

"But Heero, there's no need, we're going to fix this whole mess, don't worry about it." Muffled steps where coming from the right, and Trowa's low baritone joined the chat group.

"Quatre, it's not about this specifically. It's about all of it."

"But..." he sputtered for a moment, his voice turning even more desperate " we tried so hard to not let it come to this, why don't we just..."

"That's exactly the point" Heero's matter of fact tone hushed Quatre immediately. Trowa's eyebrows were probably higher than before. "The way I see it, I think it was a mistake. Your mistake, and mine on my part, but that's it. It finishes now, like we should've done it long ago".

"But you can't expect Duo to say yes! It's so sudden!"

"Sorry, Q-man, already accepted. You have no escape" Duo's voice startled everyone, for there was silence outside for a few seconds, before he talked again "and while we're on the 'escape' subject, sorry to break it to you guys, but walls ain't that thick. Really smooth of you to gather outside MY hotel room to discuss it, by the way, now would you come in so I can join officially?"

Quatre was the one to open the ample wooden doors of the hotel room, a sheepish grin on his face. After that, Trowa followed, a half grin of amusement slightly curving his lips. Somehow, Duo felt that Trowa knew all along Duo was inside and at hearing range. That crafty bastard.

After them, a wet dream made true followed. Bare chest still slightly damp from the shower, as well as the hair, which was even more tousled than it normally was. Washed blue jeans that were a size tighter than the current fashion, but loose enough to let the rim of the briefs stylishly visible, bare foot barely making any sound in the carpet. Despite the domestic image of holding a toothbrush in his hand, the sight belonged to a 'newest hottest brand of jeans publicity'. Either that or the latest 'Calvin Klein' perfume. Heero, oblivious of Duo's stare, went into the bathroom to do what he came to do. In fact, having left his toothbrush in his room and having slept in Duo's was the reason why he met with Quatre at the door, to begin with. Not one to beat around the bush – in Duo's wise words, Heero didn't beat around the bush, he beat the crap out of the plant, and then replanted it just to beat it again, in case any doubt was left in the poor vegetal- he considered the opportunity valid enough to tell Quatre about the press conference. Little did he know that it was going to become a whole discussion, but since he didn't start it anyway, he saw no fit reason for him to stay and participate. Which left Quatre, Trowa and currently brushing his hair Duo in the lounge part of the room to sit and chat their hearts out while the Japanese man minded his own business.

When the door to the bathroom closed and Duo's mental entertainment was out of view, he turned to face Quatre and Trowa, blonde sitting in one of the couches, worried expression all splattered over his face, brunette standing behind him, a hand on his shoulder. It made Duo smile. Both of them had worked so hard to protect him, even if they knew it was probably not the best thing, but still they were there, and had to put up with a lot of immature whims on his part. And yet, even after all that, they still wanted to protect him. Duo didn't know what he did to deserve such friends, but he was glad he had them. Even so, he promised to himself that he would never make the same mistake again. He knew they loved him, as he loved them, but he'll never take them for granted anymore. If he told them so, they would probably refuse to say Duo did that, but looking back now, he felt he did. It was time to fix a lot of things. For his sake and theirs.

"A press conference" He said, smiling even wider. Quatre frowned, but took more time to speak this time. When he did, he made it slowly, as to make sure he was walking on safe territory.

"Duo, are you positive? It's been a long time, they're going to ask all kind of things, what if..." He stopped short when Trowa's hand tightened softly in his shoulder, and he raised worried turquoise eyes at his lover. Trowa merely smiled, a mere twitch of his lips, but it was enough to make Quatre understand. He looked down and across the table again, where Duo was sitting in the couch, hair smooth and long sprawled in the couch around him, the brush making the last strokes and then finishing it's task. Placing the tool on the low coffee table, Duo leaned forward and grasped Quatre's hands in his, and gave them a tiny affectionate squeeze.

"Q, my man, you've been terrific with me, always took care of things and never let me down, yet I failed to be at your level. All this years of protection... I don't feel I even deserved them, but you gave them to me, as Trowa did. It's time for me to face my own demons, and pay you back. This was my battle to fight, and yet I let you hold the fort for too long."

Quatre had a strange mix of relief, worry and guilt all over his face. The feelings came and went, unable to settle between the three. Finally, in a tiny whisper that made his eyes tremble minutely, he spoke.

"I just don't want them to hurt you anymore". Duo smiled, his whole face showing the gratitude he felt for his friend.

"They wont, Q, I promise you they wont". Quatre smiled, but his smile quivered, still worried. Trowa's hand left his shoulder and ruffled his blonde hair, the unexpected movement breaking the melancholic moment in the most effective way. Duo beamed at them when Quatre's undignified gasp made Trowa laugh out loud, gifting them all with one of the tall man scant moments, and Duo joined in, his loud laughter a much more known sound. Heero left the bathroom to find them all in a better mood, for which he was glad. The group has been so secretive and careful in so many ways since the day he met them, that it was strangely pleasant to watch them all laugh in such a carefree way. He let himself fall on the couch next to Duo, and reached out for the brush, finishing the braiding task, for which Duo happily obliged.

"Ok, then, you both win" said Quatre when the laughter had calmed down, the smile in his face betraying the mock resigned tone he used "I'll see to it right away."

"I'm sure the press will be thrilled" said Duo, bitterly but with no real feeling behind it. Heero silently looked the exchange, and smiled for himself, while he started braiding the long hair. Actually, Heero felt sorry for the press. Duo unleashed and crossed was a very scary sight that he had once the doubtful pleasure of having seen.

Quatre and Trowa left soon after that. Quatre to start right away with the organization of the conference, and Trowa to his and Quatre's room, to wait for them to finish changing.

Heero had left after finishing the hair task –not before nibbling gently at Duo's neck- to search for a clean shirt in his room. Duo protested, not knowing what the hurry nor the need for a shirt was. A while later, Heero came back to Duo's room-blue shirt with two black lines over it wrapping his upper self, much to Duo's disappointment- and found Duo watching the TV, news channel on. More exactly, ESPN.

'...ten pairings more to go, only six of them making it to the third stage of this freelance challenge of pairing figure skating. The competition is high and difficult, the ten pairs that reached this second stage being only the best in the world of figure skating. Still, there's the slight doubt in the competitors and spectators alike if it won't end up being only nine pairs presenting themselves to the second stage, only four days from now. Heero Yuy just left the hospital a mere day ago, thankfully without apparent damage or delay, but the same can't seem to be said about his partner, Duo Maxwell. There's no news about his whereabouts or the state he's in after this whole debacle. The doubt is fresh and strong in the air and in everyone's mind: What will happen to the most controversial pairing of this year's Freela-"

Duo looked up, startled when the TV was turned off, and he found the remote in Heero's hands, a firm scowl on his face.

"Don't watch that crap, Duo". Duo smiled and pouted mockingly, patting the space beside him for Heero to sit.

"Aww, don't spoil my fun! It's hilarious to watch even ESPN try to subtly insinuate my 'mental instability' while still trying to sound professional. You've got to give them some credit, their tenacity is to be admired"

Heero sat down where Duo had patted the couch, and the braided skater tried to snatch the remote back unsuccessfully, for Heero raised his arm and remote out of reach. His other hand, though, grabbed Duo by the waist and pulled him closer, making Duo fall sprawled in his lap, facing him. He lowered his face and kissed the grin out of Duo Maxwell's face. Remote absolutely forgotten, Duo's arms rose to cradle Heero's head, trying to gain a small amount of control over the kiss, despite him being completely trapped between the Japanese man's lap and torso.

"Hmmn, ok" Duo whispered, when they parted just barely to breathe, lips still touching. Duo felt Heero smirk, the soft lips stretching over his own.

"What are you accepting?" he asked, amused, but then resumed the kissing, his head lowering more to push Duo's back and expose his neck. He gave a last exploring, warm tongues trying to settle the match and ending up in a tie, and then moved to the exposed stretched skin of Duo's neck, nibbling softly, leaving a trail of warm soft kisses and a graze of teeth so soft that was barely there.

"Hmm, I dunno" Duo's voice replied harshly, his voice barely working, and then gasped and moaned when Heero hid his face in the crook formed between his shoulder and neck, nibbling there a bit harder before resuming his travel down. Duo raised his leg all the way on the couch and pushed it against the armchair to gain stability, the other leg left carelessly hanging at the side, foot on the floor. He foggily noticed Heero's hand roaming over his chest, and he felt the tight fabric of his black shirt loosening fractionally. He didn't realize it was the first button being opened up until something warm and wet played with the hollow between his clavicles. Second button freed, and Duo arched from the couch when Heero grabbed one of his nipples between his lips.

"Ahhh shit, Heero" Duo groaned, the hand at Heero's neck clenching, his eyes shut tight in exquisite pleasure. He felt Heero smile again, and then leave. The cool air of the room against the sudden empty place made him shudder. Before he had time to make his brain cells work any protest, his mouth had been covered again. Forgetting about complaining in a flash, he answered with renewed passion to it, and soon the quarrel started all over again.

"Duo, wait" Heero managed to say, in the brief truces between kisses. Duo raised his head again to continue, but Heero laughed softly and low, not letting Duo closer. The Californian pouted, which only made Heero laugh more.

"We need to get going, Trowa is waiting for us" Duo grimaced and pulled Heero's head to his, placing a sloppy kiss in the surprised Japanese skater.

"Say your head hurts, we can't go to practice" Duo grinned and kissed him again. Heero decided that he could sacrifice ten more minutes of practice for this.

In a room only two doors from theirs, a tall man sitting in a chair looked at his clock and smiled, green emerald eyes shining merrily with knowledge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo took a gulp of his water, the glass hitting the wooden table more forcefully than necessary. His hand was shaking. Heero was at his side, and then Quatre and Trowa after that, sitting in the long table. He looked forward. There were too many people. All looking at them eagerly. Waiting for their chances to strike. The lights were blinding, the room was hot and uncomfortable.

Strangely, the room was dead silent.

Quatre's head popped up from behind Heero, and he nodded at him, an encouraging smile in his lips. Heero was silently looking ahead, not even throwing a glance at him.

Duo reached out for his glass but thought better of it and took his hand back. He grabbed his microphone instead and tugged it closer. The sudden whine of the speakers made him cringe.

"Umm" he said, merely to test if the thing was working, and an amplified 'umm' answered him. All faces were on him now, backs straightened out, recorders and microphones and cameras ready. He felt his throat constricting and he forced himself to speak.

"Th...thank you all for coming," his voice sounded horribly forced and tight. He hoped he was the only one to notice it, although he didn't know how could that be possible. "We called this conference to explain a few misleading information that's been running around, and to say a few things that had been left unsaid for too long". He discretely coughed to his side, and went back to his microphone, feeling more confident.

"I would like to start explaining how this pair was formed this year, since there seems to be a lot of speculation about that. The truth is that Heero Yuy was-"

"Kidnapped". Duo's eyes widened in surprise, and his head snapped to the side, watching Heero face the crowd, a no nonsense expression painted in his face. He opened his mouth to say something close to 'what the fuck?!' but he couldn't come to terms with speaking, and Heero continued, still not looking at him.

"The truth is I've been kidnapped from Japan not long ago, which explains my sudden disappearance. It is needles to say that Duo Maxwell was who did it, helped by his loyal friends, the here present Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton. Sadly enough, over the days I've been under their power, I've developed what is called the Stockholm Syndrome (1). That is to say, I've fallen for my captor, Duo Maxwell, and we're now going to be married as soon as this challenge finishes. Any questions?"

All this said in a monotone voice, and Duo couldn't help but watch horrified how all the people stood up and started to speak at the same time, Quatre, unfazed, picking up who was permitted to speak.

'Duo Maxwell! Are you the female part in the relation despite being the captor?'

'Duo, Duo Maxwell, is Heero Yuy going to move to California with you?'

'Are you going to have pets and children?'

'How are you going to name them?'

'Duo Maxwell!'

"Duo!"

"uhg"

"Duo, wake up!"

Someone was shaking him awake, and he snapped his eyes open, sitting in the bed so suddenly that he almost hit Heero with his flying hands.

"Shit" he gasped for air, looking around. He saw morning light entering from the windows in their room, illuminating the place in an eerie way. A hand on his shoulder made him look at his side. Heero was looking at him worriedly, sitting in the bed, already half dressed.

"Are you ok? I thought you were having a nightmare" Duo scratched his head, sitting more comfortably on the bed, and groaning when he felt the oncoming headache.

"The worst kind, ughh". Heero reached out and rubbed his back in soothing circles. God bless the real Heero, Duo thought to himself. Heero smirked, relieved now that it was ok.

"Come on, let's change, we need to be at the stadium early today".

"Yeah, let me change and I'll be ready"

Duo changed, made a quick work out of his disheveled hair, brushed his teeth and took an aspirin. Heero was waiting for him at the door, and he opened it for him. Duo was about to leave the room but he stopped midway, and looked at Heero, suspicious.

"Say, Heero, ever been to Stockholm?"

Heero looked at him questioningly with an eyebrow high in his forehead, and Duo smiled, shaking his head.

"Nevermind"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you'_

Heero was sitting in the step of the small door that led to the ice floor. His breath was slightly ragged, but his face displayed a pleased feeling, the kind of feeling you feel after you've accomplished something particularly hard, or finished something that took you long to do. As it was, both situations could easily be applied. Someone had changed the CD in the player, for which Heero was glad. The song they were performing to was a very pleasing one, but after you heard it a thousand times, it could easily drive you insane. Not that the alternative option of Duo's chose was any better, being that eighties music was hardly in his list of favorite music, but he could compromise. (2) He looked up, and his eyes immediately fell on Duo, to whom his idea of 'taking a breath' was to keep on skating, only without thinking. At least, that's what the braided man said.

'_You feel like heaven to touch. I want to hold you so much'_

He watched him slid through the ice in movements so smooth that they didn't seem to belong to earth. It was simply mesmerizing. People said he was perfection on the ice, and to that, he had to admit they were right. He prided himself of having perfect timing, perfect coordination, and perfect balance. It was true enough too that Duo wasn't perfect in those aspects, although he was very close to it. But timing and balance didn't matter when Duo skated. It took people only one time to watch to understand that such skating couldn't possibly be human. If Heero was perfection, then Duo was beauty. The kind of beauty that the Greeks had dedicated their time and study to. The kind you found in things such as a golden rectangle (3), or geometric lines. Things you just know are unquestionably beautiful even when you don't understand why.

Trowa was sitting in one of the seats behind Heero, taking notes in the ever present black folder, the same pleased expression was illuminating his face. He raised his head to say something to Heero, but as soon as he caught the boy's gaze fixed in Duo, he smiled.

"He doesn't know what 'sit and take a breath' is, that boy". Heero smirked at this, his eyes never leaving the swaying figure.

"He wouldn't be Duo, otherwise". Trowa's rare laugh echoed in the stadium, amplified by the acoustics and the silence. That caught Duo's attention, and he stopped turning and jumping to look at the two of them, questioningly. Trowa merely motioned him to get closer, and soon –with a mere tug of the foot- the braided man was right in front of them, panting slightly.

'_At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive'_

"What is it?" He asked, sitting next to Heero and stealing his bottle of water to take a swig. He stretched his legs, the scraping of blade against ice and then a metallic tinkle when his blade rasped Heero's. He hooked the point of his blade in one of the lower holes of Heero's blade and started to slightly tug at it, playfully pulling Heero's foot. Heero tried to unhook his captured skate, and a parallel of a thumb fight commenced. Trowa mentally shook his head.

"Stage recapitulation", he said, drawing a smirk from Duo

"Oh, no sheets this time?"

"Baka" Heero muttered at Duo's joke, but his eyes –which shone with a competitive gleam- were focused in the blade fight, trying to free his foot. Not such luck. Duo looked at him with a question mark written all over his face about the word, but Trowa continued before he could comment on it.

" The performance is well under way, we managed to fix everything, and you're doing it as good as I wanted it. Congratulations for that". Duo beamed a smile of 100 watts, and Heero nodded, serious expression on his face. "The day is two days from today, and we're doing an amazing time, but let's not get relaxed. We are still going to train tomorrow too, just not as hard. I don't want any injuries. Also, sleep well this night and the night after that". Trowa's subtle way of emphasize the word 'sleep' made Duo's smile turn into a wicked smirk.

"Tomorrow afternoon, we have the conference. Quatre and I are going to be there, but we're leaving everything to you, as you wanted it." Heero nodded again, but Duo's smirk disappeared and he grimaced. Decided or not, he still hated the press.

"There's also something I wanted to talk with both of you, but specially with Heero". That made the Japanese man leave his concentration on freeing his poor foot and he turned around to give his full attention to Trowa.

"What is it?"

"The other day, when you had the accident. Duo mentioned to me you had to change blades, because you couldn't find your skates". Heero frowned, looking at Trowa in silence for a moment until he spoke.

"So you think the same thing as me". Trowa internally smiled. To be expected from Heero Yuy, always a step ahead.

"Yes. It wasn't an accident". Duo's eyes widened.

"You mean someone entered the stadium to hide Heero's blades and tampered with the only ones available? But... Who would want to hurt Heero?! Specially here! Japan loves him, it's me they hate!"

"Exactly. And it's a general feeling that you stole him from Japan, as unjust as that is. Whoever did that wasn't seeking for Heero to get hurt, Duo. They were seeking for him to get hurt while practice, so they can put you in the spot. As far as they know, Heero Yuy doesn't make mistakes, it's his Californian partner who is doubtfully qualified. The purpose of this was to discredit you. Create a bad image of you, thing they actually did, only we thought it was just an opportunity. It wasn't. Someone planned this. That day, the reporter that was here said a few things. He knew what was going to happen. I can even guess he was the one to tamper with your skates. All I need to know, Heero, is who is him, and who could be behind this all. This is obviously a scheme to have you back to compete for Japan. As stupid as this scheme is, it's still dangerous. The more stupid the scheme is, the more probable is of working, and not always in the original intended way."

Heero glared at him.

"If you're saying I might go back and leave the team, then don't. I went to California with a decision and I don't regre-"

"No, Heero," their coach interrupted, a smile in his lips "I perfectly know you won't leave us, I trust you with that" Heero's glare lessened, but he was still frowning. "What I mean to say is, that in trying to have you back, either one of you could end up being hurt. I need to know, who could possibly want you back that even hurting you is an option?" Heero looked aside, thoughtful, his frown deepening more and more as each second passed. After a moment, he shook his head and looked back at Trowa.

"I honestly don't know. No one I know comes to mind that could possibly try something like this. The only thing I can tell you for sure is who that reporter was, and that's Chou Etsuko, he works in the sports department in a magazine, he specializes in figure skating. The man has gone great lengths to get a hold of every little piece of information he could get, especially about me. He could have easily been hired. Everyone knows he's obsessed with me. While he never did any harm, I don't like him at all. But that's all I can tell you. I honestly don't know who could want me back so much".

Duo was glaring daggers to the floor. His jaw clenched in an effort not to snap and have a fit about who could be the bastard that didn't cared about Heero being hurt. It was so stupid! Heero could have been seriously injured in that prank, didn't they realize that? What good it was for them to try and have Heero back if they were even ready to kill him for it?! Duo didn't mind the whole bullying they did to him –he really couldn't find a word more apt to describe this whole stupid thing-, as far as he was concerned, all Japan had the right to hate him. He didn't steal their best skater, Heero decided to come on his own, and for that, he couldn't be blamed. But he could be blamed fully and righteously so for the fact that he wasn't planning on letting Heero go, even if that was also because Heero wanted to stay on his own. Japan could blame him for all they wanted, but they didn't have the right to claim Heero as if he belonged to them, nor did he belong to Duo. Heero belongs to himself, and that was it. And if he wanted to stay or go, to do or not to do, it was entirely his right.

He felt his hand being grabbed and squeezed, and he looked up to find Heero smiling at him with a reassuring smile. He tried to smile back but he hardly could achieve a mere twitch of the lips. Heero shook his head, still smiling slightly, and stood up, bringing Duo along, tugging at his arm.

"Come on, Duo, let's do more of that mindless skating of yours", he whispered, and placed a hand on Duo's back to push him along the playing music. This time, Duo couldn't help but smile in return.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a prestigious town of Japan, inside a wealthy house, two girls were watching television. One of the girls was leisurely lying on a couch, her long legs stretched and crossed. Her hands were playing absentmindedly with one of the folds of the fabric, her gray eyes fixed on the TV, peculiar eyebrows going further up every second. The other girl wasn't actually watching the television at first, but she turned around when she was addressed, her wheat blonde hair swaying with the sharp movement.

"Lena, you've got to see this"

"What is it? Another 'Mad Maxwell tries to kill Yuy' again? I told you not to watch that rubbish". The girl at the couch chuckled. A deep, sexy sound that could throw even the best men to their knees.

"No, sweetie, THEY are on tv". That got the girl's attention. She stood up from where she was sitting on the other side of the room and walked to the couch. Sitting down on the armchair, she grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, the voice of Heero filling the room.

"...we've been looking for a combination of skills that will complement the other. So far, I think it's working as we expected."

The voice of reporters raised when Heero didn't keep talking, and the screen showed Quatre pointing someone to speak.

"So you haven't been forced to compete with Maxwell, Yuy?"

Heero's poker face wavered minimally with annoyance.

"No, that was merely created information. We do not know where it came from, but we assure you, it's not real. Duo Maxwell and me were given a chance to try and compete together. My decision to leave Japan was made even before that chance appeared. We both thought it was convenient, and so here we are. There's no more to it."

The camera that was focused on Heero also showed Duo beside him, and the smile on the braided man face was clearly seen on the screen. When Duo coughed discreetly, the camera focused on him.

"To be honest with you guys, I wasn't as happy to participate as my friend here tells you. As you all know, I've been competing alone for almost four years, and I wasn't keen on the idea of pairing again. I'm glad I did, though, since we do make a kick ass team, if you don't mind me saying"

The crowd laughed at Duo's comment, and soon questions were raised again.

"How was it your last partner died, Maxwell? Why have you kept it in shadow for so long?"

Dorothy snorted, her long legs unraveling to sit properly.

"When will they get off his case! The guy clearly didn't want to talk about that. God, they're so persistent".

"Even if it's true, you can't tell me you haven't been curious about it too. Solo was such a great skater!"

"I've been curious, Lena, I just don't go around pestering the poor boy about it!"

Duo's voice interrupted them, his smile was a bit forced this time.

"I apologize for that. I've been keeping myself in the shadows about that, as you so rightly said. I must add, though, that it was merely out of mourning and confusion, not out of scheming and other reasons that had been created to justify my actions. Solo Maxwell died four years ago. He died of brain tumor, one he knew he had for a long time, and I've never been informed. I hope you understand why I acted the way I did. I was... surprised, angered, afraid. I was feeling so much that I couldn't have possibly faced the press in my right mind. After I've somehow accepted the fact that he was gone, it was merely out of cowardice that I refused to explain. I couldn't even explain it to myself until just recently. I hope you can forgive my acting, but I can't say I regret it. There's a time for everything, and the time for speaking with you is now."

Silence fell in both rooms. Relena was covering her mouth delicately. Dorothy was looking away from the screen, a frown in her beautiful features.

"There's hardly the need to apologize for it", she muttered. Relena looked at her, her blue eyes still widened slightly by surprise. She whispered, lowering her hand.

"I didn't knew it was... He's such a charismatic person, Doro! I would've never guessed..."

"Shh, it's ok, Lena, you couldn't have known"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei was in the kitchen, making one of his most famous recipes when someone calling his name urgently made him almost drop his pan. Muttering something about crazy blondes, he lowered the fire to minimum and strolled to the living room. Two tall men were sitting in the room, the one with the longest hair had his face almost plastered in the TV screen.

"Zechs, stop drooling on my TV", Wufei scolded mockingly, but when he looked at Treize, arms crossed in his chest and serious expression, he followed his gaze back to the television. He couldn't see well, but it was hardly necessary to do so to understand what was going on, when a well known voice came out of the speakers.

"I'm not 'replacing' anyone, and I would be seriously pissed off if Heero thought so!" laughter followed that comment, and the side of the screen that wasn't covered by Zechs's back showed a flash of Heero's brief smile. "No, seriously. Heero is an individual, Solo was another one. Both of them truly unique and quite different from each other, as persons, and even more greatly different as skaters. They both seem to hold a knack for scolding me, sadly enough!" More laughter. Wufei sat down on one of the couches and nudged the blonde one out of the way with his foot. Zechs protested but otherwise complied.

"I knew he would get around to it", Wufei said, pride showing itself in his voice. His smile lessened, and he frowned at the digital image of Duo.

Then his smile grew again, and with a satisfied nod, he added.

"He's grown". Treize looked at him, eyebrow shooting up.

"You sound like his father"

"Or his mother", Zechs added, playful smirk in his lips. Wufei glared at them.

"I've known the guy for seven years now, I think I have the right to notice when he grows!" and then, his scowl deepening, he added "and I definitely don't sound like his parent."

"Whatever you say, Wufei" The blonde replied, leaning in his legs for support.

"A brother, maybe?" Treize added, as a last resort, with a flick of his wrist. Wufei rolled his eyes and he stood up to check on the food, muttering.

"I don't know why I let you both in my apartment, really"

"Easy, Wufei. You can't resist our sensual selves."

A snort from the kitchen was his only answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'll be damned!"

"What it is Howie?"

Hilde looked up from where she was cleaning the glasses, a questioning expression in her face. Howard wasn't looking at her. In fact, Howard wasn't even doing was he was supposed to be doing. He was standing behind the bar, a stack of menu's in one hand. Hilde looked at what had caught the man's attention and she gasped, rushing to the bar to see more clearly.

"Why have you decided to leave Japan and Relena Peacecraft?"

The camera focused on Heero. He blinked, frowned, and then opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out of it. Duo spoke up instead.

"We are working on an answer, technical difficulties." People laughed, and Duo smiled at Heero, who smirked back. Hilde, watching the whole thing, just knew Duo was holding Heero's hand below the table, reassuringly. Then Heero spoke up.

"To be honest, I don't understand it even myself. I knew it was a time for a change, I wasn't pleased with my skating, I felt it was lacking something. Relena is a great skater, and she's an even greater partner. But I think we both have potential for something else, and together we kept on invalidating it. I'm sure she'll grow to be even more amazing along with Cathalonia, as I'm sure I'll grow –and actually am- even more with Maxwell. It was just a matter of paths to take".

Howard looked at Hilde, his eyebrows high on his balding forehead. Hilde just stared at the television.

"Huh."

"Go figure, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Hilde turned to look at the old man, and they both smiled at the same time.

"They're SO going to kick ass in the next stage", Hilde said, and Howard's laughter echoed in the empty Gangster's Paradise.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

(1) The Stockholm syndrome is when a person that is kidnapped falls in love with his/her captor. It's called like that because of a famous case that happened in this city.

(2) TSK! Leave my eighties alone, you TWAT::hugs piles of eighties music to herself::

(3) Golden rectangle, it's a proportion in a rectangle that is naturally balanced. The mathematic way of explaining it is too long for a footnote, but what Heero tries to say here is that Duo's skating wasn't beautiful in the more cheesy, known way, but the kind of beauty the Greeks talked about. The golden rectangle is what I think represents this idea the better, and it's an analogy I feel Heero would do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title song: Straighten up and Fly, Written by Nat Cole. I was thinking about the Robbie Williams performance for this song, but don't tell my sister cause she'd kill me XD!!!

Songs on this chapter: The song Duo is skating 'mindlessly' to is 'Can't take my eyes off of you' by Lauryn Hill. Eighties, wohoooo! XD

AN2: See that lil square blue button that says 'GO' in such an enthusiastic way? If you press it, you win a million dollars.

Well, maybe not, but you might get a faster update ;P


	17. Interlude II

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Wohoo! Exams are OVER. Now is play time :D this is the second interlude of the series, so enjoy the short chillin' before it's WAR TIME ON THE ICE : ) And sorry for the long wait, I hope I still have someone left reading this? ; Please let me know :D

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter: Interlude II**

The lockers where deadly silent except for the muffled sound of metal scraping against metal. Someone was sitting on one of the low benches that ran along the wall. Crouched low to reach his skates, his braid was thrown over his shoulder, partially hiding his face.

The door on the other side opened, and while it was kept open for the newcomer to enter, the sounds of hundreds of voices and music filtered through. Silenced again by the door closing, Duo looked up to find Heero standing by the door, a scowl in his face.

"What, they're still talking?" Heero looked away, slightly embarrassed that Duo had read him so well. Duo merely laughed and stood up, his covered skates not hurting the floor with the edge. We walked to where Heero was and took his face in his hands, turning his head to face him.

"It doesn't matter, we're going to prove them wrong today"

Heero offered him a smirk. It wasn't that everyone was talking like a few days ago, but the joke about Duo's state was fresh, and even if now it was only used as a joke, it still bothered him. Duo, with his usual devil may care attitude, only laughed at it and played the game.

"I told you before, everyone needs a Villain, and you're already the Hero here. It's only logical I take the place!" Duo would say, the pun on his name very intended.

"You sure sound confident" Heero commented, sitting on the bench Duo had vacated and started to fix the laces of his skates.

"I AM confident, but there's one thing I still don't understand". Heero looked up when Duo's pause stretched more than necessary. He found him raising an eyebrow, a smirk curving his lips. "Slacks and shirt, Heero?"

When they had to sit down and decide the theme of the performance, the subject of clothing came to mind. Since the theme was already established, Trowa suggested the clothing to fit the theme in a very peculiar way, and offered them both to skate in whatever clothes they felt more comfortable in. The results were rather amusing.

"I already told you" Heero said, scowling, offended at Duo's humoring "I'm used to this kind of clothing. My parents made me dress almost always like this before, so I find them comfortable." Duo's smirk didn't lessened. In truth, he was merely joking about it to take some of the tension previous to the performance out of the air, but it still made him laugh for real. "Besides", Heero parried, his own smirk blooming in his face "Like you're one to talk. Who in their right minds would find jeans comfortable to skate in?"

At this, Duo exploded in a fit of laughter, leaving Heero very confused. When Duo started to choke on his own laugh, confusion gave way to concern, and he patted the braided man's back. Duo tried to calm down, but could hardly accomplish it.

"But that's-" another fit of laughter "that's the bottom line, Heero!" The Japanese man looked at him in a way that implied he was really close to call the paramedics and psychologists alike to examine Duo, when the braided skater explained. "I'm NOT in my right mind, remember?! So jeans being uncomfortable doesn't apply to me! Besides, you watched me skate in them, you know I can do it!" And it was true. The first day Duo came dressed in jeans to skate, Heero looked at him in a mix of confusion and open skepticism. Duo merely laughed at him and proceed to prove him that it was possible. He did flawlessly. Heero couldn't understand how could he perform so well with what, for him, where terribly uncomfortable clothes to move on, and even if he accepted the fact that it was possible for Duo, he couldn't help to keep a small amount of skepticism every time he looked at him. (1)

"Hn", he grunted, merely so he wouldn't have to admit that Duo was right. Duo was smirking at him. In such a sudden mischievous way that Heero felt worry creep up on him. With only 30 minutes or so from their turn to perform, they couldn't afford... extracurricular activities. And he wasn't so sure about his self control. Watching Duo skate in jeans had been strangely arousing. He seriously wondered what was wrong with him, until he realized Duo doing about anything was arousing. There was simply no way around it.

Duo was stalking him closer and closer, with a feral look in his eyes that plain told Heero he was about to be pounced upon, and he would've, if the loud knock at the door had been ignored. As it was, they weren't in a position to do it, since it could very easily be Trowa or Quatre, calling them to prepare.

Duo mouthed a 'I'll get you' to Heero, same feral smirk in his face, and _glided_to open the door. Heero never thought someone could be so sexy by merely walking.

The door got opened and, instead of the usual cheerful banter, he heard a muted 'huh' on Duo's voice. That being an unusual thing, he got closer to the door to see what was the problem when a demanding voice that he knew very well spoke up.

"I need to have a word with Yuy".

Heero froze. He was still out of sight from the man behind the door, but he was sure he knew Heero was inside. Duo turned around to look at him questioningly, and the door got opened enough for Heero to see the person behind it and, in turn, for the person to catch a sight of Heero.

He hadn't changed at all. And Heero thought, quite reasonably since it was only a few months ago he last saw him. It felt so long ago.

"Jay" Heero said, not knowing what else to do but stand there with a poker face that would put even Trowa to shame. But differently from Trowa, his eyes where always saying everything he tried to hide. Right now, they were clouding over with so many emotions that it was hard to pick up one. Jay smiled. His cheeks making his glasses rise from where they were resting on his nose.

"Good to see you still remember my name, boy. Can I speak with you" and without taking his eyes out of Heero's, he added "alone?"

Heero was still frozen in place. He knew he was overreacting, but the man had came so suddenly that he still was in a kind of shock. He looked at Duo, still standing in the door, holding the handle, his face showing a puzzled expression that would have made him laugh in another situation. When Duo returned the look, he silently asked if he minded. If he were to choose, he would rather have Duo by his side. There was a time where he would have hated himself for needing someone in such a simple situation, but those times were over. Duo's presence made him feel more confident than what he really was, and to hell with it. But knowing Jay, he would insist upon it with any means short of kicking Duo by force. Then again, when it was Jay, he wouldn't put it pass him to try and kick the braided man out. Duo offered a tiny smile and a frown. He knew Duo was asking if he was going to be ok. He nodded to reassure the American, and Duo smiled wider and left the room.

When he looked back at the old man, he found him raising an eyebrow in a sort of amused and repulsed way. It has been always like that with Jay, the man had such an eccentric way to be that you never could know if you did something extremely great or extremely stupid, according to the old man standards. He just offered you an expression somewhere in the middle and left you guessing.

"You've changed, Heero" He said, after the Japanese boy had stared at him, unmoved. Heero raised an eyebrow in return. Two could play that game. Jay smiled, and it wasn't pleasant. "Since when do you need to ask anyone what to do?"

"Since I've changed, you said so", he replied, a bit of sarcasm making it out of the nonchalance barrier. Jay let out a low chuckle.

"You've always had a bit of a bratty side, but you've become more bold it seems." He looked around, and he settled his gaze on the door where Duo had been standing just a minute before. "It doesn't seem that's the only thing you've gained, eh?"

Discussing his sexual life with his former coach was definitely very, very out of the question. There wasn't even a question to begin with, it was just fact. Jay didn't need to turn around to understand what Heero's silence was. He had trained the boy since he was five, he knew the kid quite a lot.

" I've seen you skate. Not bad". A compliment. Heero would have fainted if it weren't for the fact that you can't really accomplish fainting sarcastically. Instead, he chose to incline his head a bit in a silent gesture of gratitude.

"I wonder, though, if such extravaganza will give you a winning medal?"

Heero frowned. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't want to discuss this with Jay. He just wanted to go outside, laugh with Duo, make some comments with Trowa, maybe let himself be pampered by Quatre, and then skate and have _fun._He didn't want to think about winning.

"That's not why I skate anymore, Jay" he said, trying to make the words clear despite coming from clenched teeth. His former coach stared at him, and then his eyes roamed the room once again. They fell on Heero's discarded uniform, displaying the now ironical 'W' of Winner Enterprises. The old man walked to where the cloth was, walking past Heero, and he grabbed the jacket, examining it as if it held the answers to everything. Heero didn't look around, he kept himself looking at the door.

"It's only winners people remember, Heero. Didn't you once said you wanted to be remembered forever? You were a mere brat, but you knew what you wanted. You say you don't want that anymore?"

Heero glared at the door, and then, after a minute of silence, he slowly turned around, to find Jay looking at him, the red jacket hanging limp from his hand. Because of the angle of the light, he could see Jay's eyes behind those thick spectacles he always wore. They showed amusement, curiosity, and not a trace of contempt. It made him feel less defensive, and allowed him to answer frankly, a small smile tugging at his lips, but he kept it at bay.

"I still want to be remembered. I just don't believe anymore that only winners are eternal. It may be true that the spectators will only remember the winners and the great, but it is not them I want to be remembered by. I found out for whom I want to be eternal, and they don't care about winning medals, Jay. In the end, it's just a piece of metal."

Jay lowered his head when he smiled his crooked smile, the light again bouncing off the thick glasses and making it impossible to see the old man's eyes.

"Then go ahead, boy, and prove me wrong. I'll be watching patiently from the grades". Jay let the cloth fall in the bench, and he headed for the door with such a quick pace that it startled Heero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was out of the lockers, but like hell if he was going to go far. Heero's former coach looked demented, and that was him trying to be kind in his description. No matter how much Heero claimed he knew the man, there was no way Duo would go away and leave Heero with that old man.

When the door opened, he jumped form where he was leaning on the wall. Jay was walking out of the room, and before Duo turned around and went back inside, the old man turned to look at him over the shoulder, and threw him an amused smirk.

"Be careful not to let him fall again". And with that, he turned around and left the place, and as ridiculous as it may sound, it seemed the man left with a spring on his step.

Duo looked at the retreating man with a face that looked as if he had been slapped by an old lady with a pink purse, but then his eyes widened and a serious frown took over his face.

That what Jay just said... Surely didn't mean what he thought it meant.

Right?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is that a cliffie?! OMG IS IT?! Press the square blue button and you'll have your answers:D

(1) I swear to god, I once saw a skater perform in jeans. When that dude slid to the ice to start and I saw what he was wearing, my reaction was exactly like Heero, but I added a 'what the fuck' to it too. I thought jeans had to be terribly uncomfortable, but he skated so well that I never questioned the impediments of the fabric again :P


	18. 16 My Way

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Wow. This chapter gave me sooooo much struggle to write. I think I like how it came up, in the end. But seriously, it was hard. I really hope you like it, guys!!! Sorry for the long wait, I really hopes it pays off .

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16: My Way**

"And now next on the list, the pair that had caused so much controversy in what it's for them the first challenge to compete together, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell"

"If we make a bit of remembrance, we can recall one of the best performances of each, Heero Yuy performed two years ago to a classical song and won the gold medal of Marshall's challenge"

"And in a performance that could only be described as perfect. Indeed he won the golden medal, but then again, when did Heero Yuy won anything but a golden medal?"

"True enough. A different case is controversial Duo Maxwell, who didn't won with this performance we're about to remember, but it's without a doubt the best one of his repertoire. Three years ago at the annual Russian Cup, he did a spectacular show to the song 'In the Ghetto', one that lacked in complicated moves, but the flow was simply mesmerizing."

"He said after in an interview that the performance meant a lot to him because it run very close to what he lived. We all know by now his humble past. A true role model for those who want to reach higher in life". (1)

"Steve is with them right now, and they're ready to tackle the ice, Steve, it's up to you!"

The big screens in the stadium all changed to focus on a short man who was standing close to one of the accesses to the arena, a microphone in his hand, earphone in his right year. He stood silent for a second, probably because of the lag, and then smiled a wide, honest smile. The camera retreated a bit, and Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell's figures were now inside the frame, slightly behind and at the right of the man who was facing the camera. The screens showed what was probably being a pre-performance conversation. They showed Duo laugh out loud at something Heero said, but the sound didn't make it to the microphone.

"That's right, Simon! Here I am with one of the youngest pairs to perform in this challenge, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy!"

At that, both boys looked up from whatever they were engrossed in, Duo flashing a smile at the camera, Heero merely glancing over there with his customary professional serious face. The image was truly amusing, as it showed clearly how different these two skaters were.

"Yo, Stevie!" Duo said, clapping a hand on the man's back.

"Duo Maxwell, the legend on the ice, how's the feeling for this challenge and specially this stage?"

"Well, we're truly having much fun with this one, maybe too much fun?" Duo smirked widely and Heero snorted without looking up from where he was busily trying to tighten the laces of his skates. "And I think we might have a pretty good chance, but who knows! I certainly don't!"

"True you are, but from what we've seen from you two, I'd say chances are more than high! Now we're all intrigued about this and then I'll let you go. The song this time is 'My Way', a very fitting one for the story you both carry along. Now before you tackle the ice, what _is_ your way?"

Duo flashed a devious smile that illuminated his whole face and before Heero looked up to hear the calling of them to the ice and drag Duo along, he managed to answer with a wink at the camera.

"The only way, of course!" (2)

Heero practically hauled him to the arena, and Steve was left alone, laughing along the public.

"And there you had it, boys and girls, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, about to show us their way. Back to you, Simon!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're such a showoff," Heero said accusingly, but the small smile in his face betrayed the tone. Duo merely laughed out loud. He was feeling awfully confident and high, and Heero's jokes merely fueled it. They were gliding to the center of the arena, where they both would start the performance. The braided skater smiled at him, and with a shake of his hip pushed Heero playfully to the side, making him stumble, just barely so to make a point. When Heero glared halfheartedly at him, Duo batted his eyelashes, mockingly. Heero couldn't stop the laugh at such a comedic show and he punched Duo's shoulder amiably.

"But you're my showoff," he said, and with a last amiably push, that was more like a caress, he guided Duo to the final position in the ice.

They were both back to back, facing different sides of the arena. The multitude in the stands roared with cheers and shouts of encouragement. After the conference yesterday, the mood had been completely swapped to their favor. People had believed the rumors simply because that was the only information available. When they presented a much more coherent truth, it didn't take much to change the tides.

"Hey, Heero?" Duo asked, cheerfully, not turning around from where he was, but he did incline his head barely so the sound could carry to the right direction.

"What?" He replied, half impatiently because the first chords of music had started, and their performance was about to begin, and half curious about what nonsense could his braided lover sprout before the crucial starting moment. He heard the smirk in Duo's voice.

"Whoever gets more roses at the end gets to top tonight!" and with that, he parted along with the first words of the lyric, leaving Heero to start his part in the center of the arena, an amused smirk on his lips and a competitive gleam in his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And now, the end is near, and so I face the final curtain_

_My friend, I'll say it clear, I'll state my case, of which I'm certain._

What Heero saw in the beginnings of the performance, were brief flashes of Duo skating around the wide arena. His own work in this part of the song was to stay in the center, performing his series of simple spirals and spins, starting in a very closed way and leading to more open moves. Most of what he did was clockwise, while Duo was gliding along the ice in a counter clockwise, doing his part, which consisted mainly of strange combinations of glides and jumps that were complicated and yet with Duo's way to flow, looked completely amazing.

_I've lived a life that's full, I've traveled each and every highway_

_And more, much more than this, I did it my way._

He found himself not only confident, but also enjoying the performance. Feeling the vibration of his skate against the ice, the wind rushing through him, his loose shirt bellowing with the movement, he discovered a new fact of him that he had failed to see before. Far were from his mind the calculated thoughts and mental executions of the steps he was doing. Instead, he was merely performing without thinking what he knew he could do, and more often than not, trying to catch glimpses of his partner, smiling at the way Duo gave himself to the song, and to the crowd.

_Regrets, I've had a few, but then again, too few to mention_

_I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption_

_I planned each charted course, each careful step along the byway_

He saw Duo sing the song, his eyes were often closed, the smile on his lips making his face look like the kid he once was. His hands rose along his movements, sometimes to gain balance, but most of the time because it gave dramatization to what he was doing. Sharp tugs of his limbs, kicks to the ice before jumps, anything and everything was simply Duo, and Heero found himself as mesmerized as the crowd was.

_And more, much more than this_

_I did it my way._

The music picked up the tempo, and he started to spin in place, in perfect timing. He only guessed by the brief flashes that Duo also was in time on his part. Every turn he made, Duo was closer, skating towards him from the far end of the arena in long strides, picking up a frightening speed that contrasted with the way their moves started.

_Yes there were times, I'm sure you knew_

_  
Where I bit off more than I could chew_

When they finally collided in a very tricky moment, Heero's hands rose to block the dramatized crash, and Duo's hands connected with his perfectly, taking Heero away from the center of the ice and along with him in his speedy glide, forcing him to skate backwards. Before they reached the wall, Heero turned in place and faced forward, Duo momentary being behind him, and before they parted different ways dangerously close to the wall, they both performed a triple axel, each making it in the opposite way of the other. Heero saw the flash of Duo's smile, and for that infinitely brief moment that was measured in nanoseconds, their eyes met.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But through it all, when there was doubt_

_I ate it up and spit it out_

The crowd saw them separate with a cheering rise at the successful jumps. The song kept the tempo while Heero joined in what Duo had been doing before, both gliding around the arena in different ways, performing a fast but equally beautiful and energetic series of steps and jumps. In their fashion, Duo showed off his creativity and his ability to make it all belong to one single strip of movement, while in reality they were several of them, all very different if they were to really think about it. Heero, for his part, in his customary way of skating, demonstrated a perfect timing, his balance and positions textbook and classic.

_I faced it all, and I stood tall_

What the crowd noticed and picked up in no time, was that every time they crossed paths in the arena, both would perform the same kind of jump, blades and feet flying dangerously close to each other. And then they would follow they original way, not before making a simple series of steps, but in this case, imitating the style of the other. Part of the crowd was left open mouthed when Heero showed a movement that was not in any book whatsoever, and Duo managed to render speechless the remaining part of the crowd with his series of free steps that were so perfectly timed and precise that even the judges had a hard time believing it.

_And did it my way_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've loved, I've laughed and cried I've had my fill, my share of losing_

What Duo saw when the music slowed the tempo to match that of the beginning, was Heero's retreating back when he continued gliding around the ice in his place. Duo, instead, took Heero's original position and claimed the center for himself, his movements now long and relaxed. But despite being completely in time and concentrated on his spins and spirals, his hands and arms were always reaching out to wherever Heero happened to be. This made him turn along with Heero in the same direction, differently to what Heero and him had done at first. Duo felt it was like skating with him despite the distance. If he closed his eyes, he could feel Heero's hands on his hip and back, steadying him when they had perfected Duo's balance. He could also feel Heero's warm mouth in his ear, whispering him steadily the marks of the timings, his lips grazing his skin in such way that he had goosebumps in his arms. If he concentrated hard enough, he could even feel the fluctuating touch of Heero's knee in the back of his, Heero's skates scraping the ice only inches away from his own.

_And now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusing_

_To think I did all that, and may I say, not in a shy way_

He realized he had his eyes closed for real and opened them, finding without surprise that even then, his arms and spins were still following Heero. Both of their moves, if they weren't at meters from each other, would have made a classical performance of pairings. Duo's hands reached out to gently push along him a back that was far from his hand. Heero reached out his hand in a spiral, his hand grabbing air instead of the hand that was reaching out to him on the center of the ice. Duo saw while he spun in place that where they not far away in the ice floor, that his empty hand would have been tugged in perfect timing along the spiral Heero was making. He smiled to himself, and when the music picked up one more time in tempo, his smile widened along his eyes, looking at Heero getting closer and closer at amazing speed. This time, instead of waiting like Heero had done, he started to skate backwards in a dramatization of fear that even made the crowd laugh. Eventually, Heero reached him anyway, sweeping him from the ice to bring him along the circling of the arena.

_Oh no, oh no not me_

_I did it my way._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_For what is a man, what has he got?_

_If not himself, then he has naught_

The crowd saw at what was the ending of the performance a demonstration of perfect combinations and synchronized moves. They saw what they had already seen before, but this time the skaters were in the same physical space. The most dramatic moves and most difficult jumps were performed on this part, the instruments of the song seemingly playing along the mood, also picking up and raising to heights that seemed so dramatic and earth-shattering, that it made the audience feel that something amazing was going to happen, the sort of mood that leaves your heart thumping in your chest in a frenetic way.

They saw them part ways again at the last time, Duo gliding and facing the crowd to make them cheer more, his smile wide and inviting in his face. They saw Heero skate, a concentrated brow marking his face, not facing the crowd with his eyes but with his skating earning as much cheering as Duo did.

_To say the things he truly feels_

They saw Duo and Heero both turn to face the center, the whole arena in between them, and when they started to skate to the center, they saw Duo reach out his hand and Heero taking it, starting a dangerous spiral. At the end, Heero followed the impulse of the movement, skating again along the wall, and Duo stood in place, fast spinning.

_And not the words of one who kneels_

They watched as Heero played the last series of jumps, triples and even a quadruple, while Duo made spins and changed from one to the other in such way that he was no longer a human form, but a blurred shape that morphed like water.

_The record shows I took the blows_

Heero finished his jumps, skated towards Duo in a very fast way. The spectators couldn't help holding their breath at the imminent situation, and when meters separating them were getting lesser and lesser, they all saw Heero and Duo stop at the exact same time, their faces only inches away, arms at their sides.

_And did it my way!_

The music that had been rising and rising dropped as suddenly as them, and it left the wide stadium in deafening silence for three seconds, before they exploded in applause and cheering.

Roses and plushies and every kind of gift were being thrown to the ice floor, the crowd giving the full approval of the performance despite what the judges might decide afterwards. The faces of those judges showed also surprise and amusement at what they've seen, not one of them looking disapproving.

They all saw, too, but no one understood when Heero dropped to the floor with a grimace, and Duo moved fast to catch him before he hit the ice.

No one understood why Duo's face didn't show surprise, when in faces of all spectators, skaters and judges alike the same face was being displayed, in all kind of variations.

When they saw Duo pick up his partner and take him in his back, his hands holding the back of Heero's knees so not to drop him, they started to realized what had happened, but they couldn't understand the how or why.

Duo skated carrying Heero away from the arena, his smile a bit strained in his face, raising one of his arms to wave at the crowd, Heero doing the same gesture, but briefly. The crowd hesitated to applaud and cheer, worried and confused faces contrasting with the clapping of hands.

The judges, while the most composed ones at showing it, were by far the most confused. Some where leaning to talk to the ones sitting next to them, some were frenetically punching keys in their panels to re watch the performance in their devices. All feeling such confusion that they were hard-pressed not to let it show in their faces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre rushed in, the door of the locker banging against the wall. Trowa followed him behind at a more sedated pace but equally worried. What they found inside was not the sight they were expecting.

Heero sat calmly at the bench, his hands working on the laces of his white skates, loosening them. He didn't even stared up when both barged in. He was still wearing the same outfit they used for the program, only he added the uniform jacket to shield himself from the cold air conditioner. Duo's black skates lay in a corner, and they looked like they weren't left there with much care. They didn't even have the blades covered by the protective plastic.

Before Quatre could say anything, though, Heero's low, deep voice spoke up.

"Quatre, could you get me some ice, please?"

The only thing that prevented Quatre to demand an explanation as to what happened was Heero's stern face. Stoning his own, he muttered a 'sure' and left the room, but not before throwing a glance at Trowa, who understood it immediately.

He looked steadily at Heero working on the other skate and then decided to speak.

"Where's Duo?"

Heero took his time taking out one skate and then placing it inside the bag almost lovingly, after covering the blade.

"Hitting the showers," he answered when he went to take the other skate. Trowa noticed he was being deliberately careful at freeing his foot this time. He was about to comment on it when a loud sound from the showers startled him. He looked at Heero again when he continued speaking in the same calm low tone.

"And I meant that in the most literal way"

Trowa took a second to be amused and then crouched in front of Heero, taking his foot carefully in his hands. It was slightly swollen. At Trowa's frown, he reassured him.

"It's ok, it's only sprained. It will take no time to heal."

A series of loud bangs and crashes prevented Trowa to say anything and Heero glared at the wall in front of him.

"Bakayaro," He said, louder, and suddenly he stood up, heading purposefully to the showers. Trowa noticed that, despite the slight limp, he still was able to stand on the injured foot. (3)

The door to the showers closed behind Heero and Trowa heard the muffled sound of another door being opened, and then the loud voice of Duo.

"What the HELL!?"

Heero's voice was a mere low unidentifiable sound, but it did look it was firm enough. Duo's voice answered in all its loud angered glory.

"Stop fucking around! I'm not acting like a brat! Damnit, Heero, I'm not going to s-" another loud bang and what sounded suspiciously like a wet splash reached Trowa's ears, and he couldn't help but wonder. The silence stretched for some time, the sound of the shower the only thing that broke the stillness. Then, Heero's low voice again, and Duo answered, lower this time but still hearable.

"Fine, damnit." He sounded resigned.

The door opened again and Trowa looked up to see Heero walk calmly back to the bench and sat down again. The only difference being that he was drenched in water, his tousled hair plastered to his face and cheeks.

"He'll be here in a moment," Heero deadpanned, and Trowa raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I see".

Quatre came in at that moment, a bag full of ice in his hand. He was still looking at everything with a mixture of worry and annoyance. He gave the bag to Trowa, who grabbed Heero's foot again and pressed the bag to it. Heero refrained from wincing at the cold surface. Quatre leaned against the wall in front of Heero and stared at him pointedly, silently demanding some explanation.

Heero did his best to ignore him which, being Heero, was really the best. Quatre was about to resort to speaking methods when the door to the showers opened to let in a very damp Duo. His eyes couldn't be seen, his head was lowered, his hands working the towel to dry his hair.

He sat on a bench that was a bit far away from them without saying anything, dropping the towel carelessly to the side and he started to search for a shirt in his bag. His eyes remained hidden behind messy bangs.

Quatre looked at him, then at Heero focusing on his foot, and then at Trowa, who was the only one to look up back at him. The tall brunet shrugged his shoulders minimally, to say he didn't know what was going on either. That's when Quatre decided he had enough.

"Ok, unless you want me to withdraw you both from the competition, you better start to speak." For a moment, only silence followed that comment. Quatre was getting more and more irked by the moment, but then Duo stood up to grab his forgotten skates, and put them forcefully on his bag. He spoke up, and his voice as well as his movements seemed to be tense.

"Might as well do, anyway. It won't be any good to stay." It was at that that Heero finally looked up, his face contorted in such anger that it was a shock to see it change form the calm passiveness from before.

"Will you stop it?! I told you it wasn't your fault!"

"Oh yeah?!" Duo snapped back, his eyes finally uncovered to show matching anger. Trowa, though, noticed they were reddened. "Then who's fault was it, huh? Who was there other than me?! WHO THE FUCK WAS SUPPOSED TO-"

"It was my decision to make," Heero interrupted him, with a more calm voice. Duo glared at him.

"Bullshit."

"Can you guys please explain what-"

"I got scared, ok?" Duo interrupted the blonde with what started as a snap but his eyes weren't so full of anger now. He was looking at Quatre straight in the eyes. "When I had to take his hand, I got scared. I got scared shitless of what happened, and I hesitated. I was late for grabbing his hand in time, and he moved his foot badly to be able to reach it. He saved my ass while spraining his foot. A very smart move, Yuy"

Heero stared at him, but Duo refused to look back. After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"I didn't do it to save your ass. I couldn't care less what people would think if I fell in the same movement again, Duo. They could rise rumors again, I'd let them do it. I did it because Jay taught me to fall in that kind of situation."

Duo looked up, startled but trying to hide it behind a mask of annoyance. Heero didn't fall for the mask, and he kept explaining.

"He taught me that a fall and a deduction point was better than the risk of an injury. So you want to know why I didn't do it? Because despite you being late and hesitating, you still reached out. You still _tried_, Duo."

Annoyance faltered in the American's eyes, and the mask started to crumble in pieces. He still held a small amount of stubbornness. Quatre and Trowa kept silent, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible now that they understood what was going on.

"What if I fail again? No matter if I try, what good it is if I keep failing, Heero?!"

The Japanese tilted his head to the side, and his lips started to stretch in a rare wide smile.

"I'll still believe in you. That's why I'm here"

Duo looked down, unable to face Heero in his vote of confidence, hands clenched at his sides. Heero's smile dimmed just a bit to fall into a knowing smile, and he looked at Trowa, nodding to him. He was silently reassuring them. 'Leave Duo alone' he seemed to say, 'he'll eventually come to terms with it'. Trowa smiled too, his tiny smile mirroring Quatre's. The blonde clapped his hands and the sound reverberated in the silent room, startling everyone with its cheerfulness.

"I believe it's time to go receive our score?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) In the Guetto is a song by Elvis Presley, and if you ever hear it out, and listen to the lyrics, you'll see why I think Duo would pick it up to perform in something that runs way more deep than your average song.

(2) Ok, if you know the current top skaters that are running around the world, you might be familiar with the name Johnny Weir. If you don't and are curious about it, google it and the first thing will be his page. He's an American skater, who did a performance to the same song I'm using here, My Way, and it is beau-ti-ful. Seriously. If you want to see it, go to youtube and search for it, it's really nice. Anyways, this scene is a wink to the same thing that happened before his performance. A commentator asked him what was his way, and he answered 'the only way'. I think it was hilarious, and cool, and something that Duo would absolutely come up with. So, there it is :D Johnny Weir rocks, even if he is a bit of a drama queen :P But he's water on ice. Seriously.

(3) Bakayaro means stupid or idiot in Japanese, if I'm not mistaken? Please tell me so if I'm wrong O.O I don't really know much japanese. I don't really like to use it often, and I definitely hate to use it randomly. But since in this fic, Heero actually IS still close to Japan culture-wise, I indulged him a few japanese moments :P

Title song and songs on this chapter: My Way, the Elvis version. Frank Sinatra does the more known version. Actually, a milliard of singers did this song. I'm merely picking the Elvis one because it has a bit more of drums in the right parts and it fits the performance even better.


	19. 17 Grey Gardens

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**See previous chapters for stats and disclaimer.**

**Author's note:** Aaaaah. Author's guilt. I wanted to have next chapter finished before posting this one but I have a really bad nasty writer's block. I'm stressed over studying and I feel unloved ::pouts:: . Hopefully, I'll extract my head out of my ass soon enough to make the next post come sooner than this one. Hopefully ::pouts again:: Until then, enjoy?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17: Grey Gardens **

'Flight to New York, California, boarding in 40 minutes, gate 34'

"Hey, Heero?"

Heero Yuy wasn't a man known for being impulsive. At least, not often. Truth was, he had a wide range of emotions, all of them always very passionate, but at the same time constricted and retained by an obsessive mind that refused to make them visible. Now, though, after an hour waiting in line to finish the check in, with an extremely bored Duo for company, was a very good time to start losing that restraint.

The fact was that Duo was still worried about what happened, but of course, since his pride didn't let him make that known, he tried to hide behind the always happy and joke maker mask. A while ago, Heero might have fallen for it. Now, though, it was another story. It had been like this since yesterday. They had gone outside to receive the score, and they had won by many points, which put them in a very advantageous position for the last stage of the challenge. The judges were still trying to figure out when was it he got injured, but it was pointless. The performance had been one of the best ones, and that was it. They had waved at the audience, Duo had flashed his devilish smile and threw the ladies into frenzy fits that always left Heero in awe, they went back to the arena with the other five pairs that made it to the final stage, and then they were back to the hotel, to pack and prepare everything to fly back to California. And Duo, while all this, had a sickly cheerful attitude that felt too wrong.

Heero tried twice to make him stop and talk frankly. He quickly learnt not to raise the subject again. At least, not for now. He wasn't planning on leaving this unresolved, but now, while the whole thing was still fresh, was not the time. In all honesty, Heero thought Duo was just overreacting.

"Hmm? What is it?" his tone was neutral. The last three times Duo had said 'hey, Heero' was to point out something superfluous or make a silly joke. Heero didn't really want to know 'what?'. He wanted to board the plane, maybe attempt to sleep in the flight, maybe nudge Duo in the seats to have one of those cuddly naps, and be content with life. He was feeling a bit cranky. And while the subject of overreaction was still open, he also thought the cast in his feet was one case of the same thing. He hadn't wanted it, being it only sprained. Quatre had insisted upon it. After the first refusals, Quatre had gotten a tad scary. He ended up accepting putting on the cast merely to get Quatre off his case. He regretted it now, though, since it was becoming terribly uncomfortable. That, and he was about to snap if he saw Duo throw another furtive glance at it with that worried expression again.

"Your farewell committee is here," he said, sounding honestly amused. That caught Heero's attention since it was the first true emotion Duo had showed since yesterday. He turned to follow Duo's line of sight, and his eyes fell on a mismatched trio. Two girls, elegantly dressed, were looking around, talking and gesturing in the air. The third party was looking directly at him. After a few seconds, the old man said something and the girls were startled out of their chitchat. They looked at the man briefly and then their eyes found Duo and Heero.

"Did I ever tell you your former couch is insane?" Duo commented, and then his eyes widened in realization, like someone who just remembered something he ought to have remembered earlier, which was precisely the case. "Heero! I forgot to tell you! Is there any chance Jay could've been behind the whole fraud at Japan?"

Heero had been looking at Jay suspiciously, concentrated in trying to guess the man. Why was he here, what was he expecting to get, what will Jay tell him. All this questions were slapped out of his mind when Duo spoke, and he turned to him in a snap.

"What do you mean?"

Duo's frown intensified at the memory.

"Well, after you spoke with Jay, remember, before the performance?" At Heero's nod, he continued "well, he left the lockers and he told me something like 'don't let Heero fall again'. I don't know, the way he said it, like he was laughing at something in his mind... made me wonder if he knew something else"

Heero frowned. He looked from Duo back to Jay again, who was getting closer.

"Jay is always like that. He always gives the feeling he knows something you don't. Makes everyone be on edge with him. It's the way he is." And after a bit more of thought " He would not hurt me to get me back, no. Besides, he still has Relena and Dorothy to train, and they're doing just as well as we are."

Duo's frown deepened in thought and then Heero saw the same brief flash of emotion crossing his face. Guilt. He was going to say something about it at the moment, but Duo beat him to it and he smiled wide at him.

"Well, I'll guess it will keep being unresolved for now. Be sure to make the chitchat fast, Heero, we're boarding in a few" and with an amiable punch in Heero's shoulder, he was gone.

Heero wanted to tell him to stay. He wanted to tell him to stop feeling guilty. He wanted to make Duo understand. But the other man was both too stubborn and too fast. If it weren't for Jay and the girls being too close by, he would have turn around and set things straight with him. It was as good he couldn't do it, anyway, because an airport wasn't his best idea of location for that kind of discussion. Still, every second that passed was making Heero's shoulders heavier, and his resolution stronger. As soon as they stepped foot on America, he was locking Duo in a room and he was going to make him understand.

Among other things.

Stray thoughts forcefully taken away from his mind by the arrival of a very mismatched trio, he focused on the here and now. Though, admittedly, it was hard to focus on anything when you find yourself with a handful of a blonde girl in your arms. He smiled his tiny smile at Relena's antics, and tried to hug her back after the shock wore out.

"Relena, I didn't die, for god's sake," he whispered, a bit embarrassed at the display, but amused nonetheless. Relena took her face out of Heero's neck and smiled broadly at him.

"Of course you didn't, but we were still so worried! Besides, it's been ages since we last saw you!" She took a step backwards and grabbed Heero by the arms, a serious look on her face "That conference was very brave of you two, Heero. And you did splendidly on the last performance! I don't think you've met Dorothy, by the way? I'll leave you to her while I go to catch a certain braided American, now if you excuse me!" She gave stunned Heero a quick peck on the cheek and then she was past him in a way that resembled Duo's. What could Relena possibly have to do talking to Duo?

And more importantly...

What was he supposed to do with Jay now?

He watched his former coach apprehensively, the crooked smile in the old man's face making him shudder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, somewhat startled. He had been staring out of one of the big panel windows of the airport, looking at the cars flock by like miniature toys from this high up. It was rather amusing, and he had been entertaining thoughts that usually plague people in those epiphany moments. Humans where such a small thing compared to the world.

He wasn't expecting Relena to be there, but after the initial shock wore over, he flashed her the brightest smile he could manage.

"Lena! Long time don't see!" And then a puzzled expression transformed his smile "But what are you doing here, Heero's right over there" He pointed to the waiting line where Heero was talking to Jay and Dorothy. Relena turned his face to see but then looked at Duo with a cryptic smile.

"I know where he is. But you're here, and it's you I wanted to talk with"

Duo's face showed even more puzzlement for a moment, but then he smiled, though it wasn't as strong as before.

"Oh, ok." And then, even more tentatively "uhh, so, what is it that you needed?"

Relena shook her head, amused at Duo's antics, and she walked to stand beside him, looking out the same window. After a few seconds of silence, Relena watching trough the window and Duo watching Relena, she turned her head and faced him.

"How are you?"

The simplicity of the question startled Duo. After the whole thing that, according to him was slightly misplaced, he was expecting a stranger question. At first the thought crossed his mind that this was simply a joke, but the girl's eyes were so serious that he dismissed the idea in a second. So he simply turned his face and answered in that way when your tone implicitly asks why are you being asked that while you speak your response.

"I'm... good", and then he couldn't hold the frown to show in his face. Relena sighed, looked outside again, and Duo could see her expression in the reflex of the glass. She was worried, but he couldn't understand it. Why would she be worried...

"I don't think you're being honest, Duo"

...about him?

When Duo failed to answer, she turned her head again and pierced him with a serious expression in her eyes.

"To be honest with you, I've been were you are now. I don't know if you understand it even now, but I know you're smart, and you'll figure it out soon enough. I've skated with Heero for most of my childhood so I can offer you this much" She then turned around fully and grabbed Duo's shoulders gently. Duo had a sudden flash of something. He felt that, should he ever had a sister, this was probably how it would feel like to be lectured by her. He hadn't felt such a similar thing since Solo. Quatre lectured often enough, but it always felt like a parental kind of protectiveness. Solo had always given him that feeling of guide and accomplice. This felt different, it was as if she could look inside his very soul, and unravel the mysteries that were unknown to even himself. A girl's insight of your very self, in that way that only someone as close as a sister can give you. It made him feel warm inside his chest, at the same time as it tightened. This was what having a sister could feel. And he knew Relena felt it too, even if they only met just a few times.

"Ever since Heero did that on the performance, you're feeling strange. You feel down and guilty and frustrated, and you don't even understand why. If you look at the situation logically, you can understand why he did what he did. But deep inside you don't understand it. Your heart does not understand it, and that's simply because you're not used to being helped at. You never felt what it was to be even slightly dependant on another person, and it frustrates you, and it confuses you. But Duo, once you understand this, please, please realize what it really means! Don't shut it out, and don't ignore it. Just try the best you can to truly understand it", she smiled at him, and even more so at his surprised face, and she suddenly hugged him. Duo's arms circled her slowly, still in a daze after hearing the words that touched him from close and yet also put him in even more questions.

"You have something special right there, just at the reach of your hand. Please don't let it go, Duo! You deserve it so much" Her hugged tightened, and Duo felt his eyes start to sting. He frowned, and said to himself he was not going to cry. He didn't, in the end, but Relena's words had cut so close to the bone that it was... thrilling. To have someone understand him even better than he himself did.

And it slowly began to dawn on him that it was true. That the frustration and guilt he had felt was simply because he couldn't be at ease knowing Heero had to cover his ass when he felt scared. He couldn't understand it because, quite frankly, he didn't want to admit he had needed it. That, for once in his life, he could afford to show a small amount of weakness, and that no one outside was going to use it against him, but instead help him out and cradle him to protect him.

Relena broke the hug to look him in the face, and she smiled brightly when she saw what she wanted. Duo was starting to understand. It was a long path still, but the first steps had been made. Now he only needed Heero to be there for him, and he would be able to fully understand.

"I don..." he started, but he couldn't form a coherent sentence even in his brain. He wanted to tell her so much and yet not a word could be formed. He finally settled for a smile and a heartfelt 'thank you'. Relena merely shook her head, her smile turning into a playful smirk.

"But don't you even dare think we're going to go easy on you guys! So you better train for the last stage if you don't want to be beaten by two girls, huh?"

Duo broke the somewhat somber mood with a loud laugh, and he circled Relena's shoulders with his arm, taking her back to where the others where.

"Lena, darling, if I have to be beaten by someone, I would be honored to be beaten by you gals, but quite frankly?" And his smirk grew to devilish mischievous levels "don't even dream about it!"

When Heero watched them walk back to where they were, and heard both of them laughing in such amused way, his shoulders already felt lighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after their arrival to California found Quatre sitting on one of the highest seats of the stadium his family and company owned, looking at the ice with a face that clearly said the wheels were turning dangerously fast inside. Trowa, seemingly mindless of what was going on inside the blonde's head, was scrutinizing the contents of his now trademark black folder. The contents where less mysterious than people might think, given that he was currently reading technicalities of two different performances. One of them was Duo's 'In the Guetto', a performance he knew well about, and the other was a less known 'eight symphony' of Heero. Inside Trowa's head, his wheels were turning to more obvious goals, such as to mesh both performances in one to present for next week's Show Off, where the finishing pairs of the freelance challenge did a simple performance as presentation, a week before the last stage.

His thoughts preoccupied with trying to come up with something both simple and mesmerizing, it came as a surprise when Quatre suddenly decided to voice his silent concerns.

"Something's off," the blonde just said, voice damp with not just simple concern, but with the kind of worry of someone who saw a problem but can not grasp the solution. Trowa turned questioning eyes at his lover, but when Quatre failed to take his eyes away from the skating pair in the ice, he followed his gaze. After a minute of watching Heero and Duo 's continual practice of the spirals, he went back to his folder, with the air of someone who not only saw the problem and grasped the solution, but already put it in action. Quatre glared at him halfheartedly.

"You mean that? They'll come around," Trowa answered, unaware or not caring about Quatre's glare. The blonde turned to the ice again and then frowned deeper after a few minutes of trying to figure out the whats and hows and being unsuccessful about it. If someone cared to watch attentively at their faces, they would've noticed Quatre's tiny pout, as well as Trowa's discrete smirk.

"What is it?" Quatre asked, surrendering the pride of figuring it out on his own. Trowa's smirk became less discrete, as if he knew how much it pissed off the blonde to admit having to ask. He closed the folder deliberately slow and gave his full attention at his pouting lover, the smirk in his face blooming into a full smile.

"It's just a matter of trust"

Quatre's eyes widened, then he frowned, looking at the skaters again. His eyes, comically enough, widened again with awe.

"Oh," he simply said, and then turned to Trowa, looking like he had he world figured out and was surprised at it being so simple and obvious. "Any luck with that?" He asked instead, referring to the data in the folder. Trowa's eyebrows rose in further amusement, and he asked as a way of answer, before standing up to head to the arena.

"Tell me, Quatre, when's the last time you played the violin in public?"

When Trowa left and he was merely a small figure against the immense white of the ice, Quatre smiled cryptically.

"You amuse and wonder me, Trowa. Every single time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should try to twist your back a bit more, like this"

Heero placed his hands in Duo's sides and applied pressure, locking Duo's feet with his own in the floor. He looked with critical eye the new position, and then looked up to comment to Duo if it was better, but found Duo smiling like the Cheshire cat. He couldn't help the smirk curve his lips in response.

"What!?" he asked, half amused and half defensive. Duo smiled even more.

"My posture is right, you just want an excuse to put your hands on me," he said with a sing song voice. Heero's smirk became more devious and predatory and his hands slid down to hold him around the waist.

"I don't see you complaining," he retorted, smug. Duo rolled his eyed.

"Well duh! That's becau- HEY!" He got cut on his reply by Heero raising him from the ice and carrying him along in his shoulder. Duo struggled and kicked and did everything at his reach to be free.

"Put me DOWN!" He shouted, giving a particularly vigorous kick, which Heero avoided deftly and kept on skating.

"You're going to hurt me with your blades if you keep struggling! Enjoy the ride"

"Enjoy the... like hell! Yuy put me down right now!"

Duo felt a sense of dread when he heard the smirk in Heero's voice

"As you wish"

And then what Duo had been seeing clearly as the seats and part of the ice suddenly got blurred and he felt himself in the air without any hold whatsoever. It lasted little, though, because immediately a pair of strong hands grabbed him by the waist and when the frenetic movement slowed down, he found himself parallel to the ice, and flying fast. The sensation was so invigorating that he even forgot to be mad at Heero.

For at least half a minute.

"Heero, HEERO PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT!" But this time it didn't carry the same threat, since behind the words, Duo's laughter was distinguishable.

"Come on, I know you like it," Heero said, the same merry feeling plaguing his words, though not as obvious as Duo's. If the braided man hadn't been hanging from Heero's strong hold and going god knows how fast through the ice, he would have rolled his eyes at the Japanese man answer.

"What, want me to spread my arms and wear a tutu while I'm at it?" he said, sarcastically. Heero smirked at the gender joke that the movement was sure to lead.

"If it makes you feel better, then sure, though I never took you for a drag fetishist."

Duo's laugh carried over the whole empty stadium, echoing against the ample walls.

"You never know, maybe I have a few secrets hidden here and there. For all you know, I might as well be an axe murderer"

"Well, you seem to have forgotten to bring the axe today". Duo snorted.

"Kinda hard to handle while skating, though I am working on improving that"

Duo saw Heero reaching the center and he felt his hold on his waist loosen and then his skates started to scrap the ice. Raising his torso straighter, he placed both skate clad feet firmly on the ice and regained his balance, skating now on his own account. He noticed with satisfaction that Heero's hand was still softly placed at his waist, and he placed his own hand over it. They kept on skating in that semi hug position, the speed now slower than the fast ride Heero had performed. Duo looked around, thoughtful, and then his eyes inevitably fell upon Heero again, like they were so used to do. It wasn't only because Heero was easy on the eyes, but because it amazed him to see so much going on in the man's face, and yet very little moved for real. It was as if somewhere along the way, Heero's face became a book written in a language he somehow learnt to understand, when before they were only illegible symbols.

The calm glide was interrupted by Heero when he noticed Trowa walking down the stairs, and even from this far, you could see the smug smirk in his lips. The Japanese man softly tugged at Duo to call his attention, and silently told him to turn to the low door Trowa was heading for.

They reached the wall almost at the same time than the tall brunet, and, as usual, Duo was the one to first start conversation.

"Hey, Tro, we got the spirals covered up, what next?"

Heero looked from the corner of his eye at Duo. Half the reason he grabbed Duo for that stride was to loosen up the tense braided man a bit. They had been practicing spirals for a while and everything was far from perfect. From an external, inexperienced point of view, the spirals looked perfect. From their point of view, though, they were faulty. Heero dared not comment on it, and he seriously expected Trowa or Quatre not to either. It wasn't necessary, actually, because Heero knew that his companion knew exactly what was wrong. Duo skated flawlessly, even more so lately, and Heero would've been dumb not to admit that part of it was his influence. But ever since the accident in the last performance, Duo was having troubles to do some moves. Whenever he needed to take Heero's hand, if it was his duty to get a hold of it, or even if he had to clasp hands when he needed to be looking elsewhere, he would always get nervous and turn his face, to see if Heero's hand was where it should be. That, in turn, played against the whole thing, making Duo to be a quarter of turn early, and he couldn't grab the hand as it was necessary. It was all really subtle, but for a trained for perfection eye like Heero's, it was really clear. Duo knew what was going on too, but his frustration was so that he felt the need to ignore it. Heero was willing to bet it was also embarrassment, because somehow, Duo felt he was letting Heero down with his fear, and left over reflex. Heero wished he could sit Duo down and make him understand that it was something that wasn't going to go away by ignoring it, or being frustrated about it. Sadly, he also knew Duo enough to realize that sitting Duo down and being frontal about it was far from the perfect way to fix it. As skittish as Duo was about being confronted upon, he was meant to react defensively as previous occasions proved right. Heero had been working on a plan to make Duo somehow understand without really having to talk about it, but he was aware that it would take time. Meanwhile, all he could do was pray for Trowa and Quatre not to ruin his silent work on the extremely complex psyche of one Duo Maxwell.

"What's next, Duo," said Trowa in a voice that dripped with amusement and secret plotting "is a day off"

Duo's face was comical, and even more so by the fact that it wasn't faked. Jaw slightly slack with surprise, blue eyes wide with the very same emotion, he gaped at his coach in confusion.

"Day... off?" Then he turned the very same confused look at his partner, and mouthed the same words. Heero shrugged, far more amused by Duo's reaction than Trowa's actual words. To be completely fair, he didn't understand what the big deal was, but he was starting to suspect that days off in Trowa Barton's coaching where a very rare thing to come by. Trowa's eyes won an added shine at Duo's antics, and Heero was left to only wonder what those emerald eyes hid, and what was going on inside that very warped mind. Dropping the attempt to guess, he contented himself with knowing that whatever Trowa could come up with, it had a very high chance of working out in the end.

"Yes, Duo, a day off. No, you don't have too much wax in your ear, though I highly recommend for you to washing them daily, it's very good for hygienic. Now if you excuse me, gentlemen, I'll be going now, and I suggest for you to do the same. Although if you want to stay, you're free to do so. The afternoon belongs to you both to do as pleased, but I expect you both to be here early tomorrow, is that clear?"

Slightly dumbfounded by Trowa's unusual long speech, Heero merely nodded, and Duo, for lack of better response, did so too. Trowa flashed them a smile, and then saluted them mockingly, walking to the main doors with a spring on his step. Not long after that, Quatre came down the stairs, his eyes shining with confused amusement. He looked at them both for a minute, as if not knowing why they were there, and then smiled at them.

"The future looks promising". And with those cryptic words, he followed the same path as his tall lover, leaving both skaters standing silently and very confused in the ice, the sound of the door closing bouncing off the walls.

After a few seconds of silence, a scrap of metal against ice was heard when Duo turned slightly to face Heero, the puzzled look in one's face reflecting in the other.

"Well," Duo started, cracking a smirk "Hell if I know what they've been smoking, but I sure as hell wanna try it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title song: Grey Gardens, from Rufus Wainwright. The song starts with a sentence that says: 'It's very difficult to keep the line between the past and the present, you know what I mean?'. Hope you understand why I named this chapter like that : )


	20. 18 Get Miles

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Yes, I have no excuses for being so late in posting. I've been through a few rough situations that left me completely worn out, psyched, and with absolutely no will to write at all. I'm really sorry guys. But as I said before, It might take me longer to update, but I'm with this story to the end!! :D

Anyway, enough rambling, ON with the story!!

**Chapter 18: Get Miles**

"Hm, beach"

"Drinks"

"Wufei?"

"Sure, movie?"

"Cinema?"

"Nah, home"

"Ok, dinner after?"

"Aa", a lower, deeper voice said, triumphal. "So you do want to turn this into a date"

"Do not", said the other voice, which could be heard behind the sound barrier of a shower.

"Do too"

The voice snorted and didn't dignify that with an answer. He knew how never ending that chain of negatives and affirmatives could become.

The sound of water hitting the tiles suddenly ended, and Heero looked up form what he was doing at Duo's laptop. Soon enough, the door of the bathroom opened and from the cloud of fog that lurked out of the room came out a very damp, very undressed Duo. The great mass of hair was unbraided, and Duo was currently engrossed in the tedious work that was drying it out of water with a towel. Heero took a minute to marvel at the sheer amount of hair, and silently wondered how anyone could have enough patience to take care of it. Granted, it was a beautiful thing and he understood the purpose of aesthetics, but still, it was a lot of work. He addressed Duo when he finished his internal musings.

"I finished with your laptop. It only needed a serious defragmentation, a bit of cleaning, and a more efficient antivirus.

"Wow, that was fast," Duo said, heading to his room, and he raised his voice so he could still be heard from there. "I really appreciate it, Heero. I swear that thing was driving me nuts. I couldn't be arsed to fix it myself, but it was getting slower and slower."

"No problem," Heero replied, closing the lid of the computer. Duo appeared in the dining room of his apartment clad in a pair of loose black jeans and an loose belt. Heero was slightly disappointed for a moment, but then decided that a bare chest Duo with jeans that clung to his hips in such a way that it let the rim of his boxers visible was as sexy and enticing as a boxer only clad Duo. He saw the currently unbraided man grab a brush and he raised his hand in offering. Duo looked at him gratefully and silently handed Heero the brush, and just as silently, Heero sat behind him and started to untangle his hair. Duo noticed that Heero's way of handling his hair was to his like, and was exactly the way Heero handled him. Not exaggeratedly gentle as if he was made of glass, but not to aggressively to cause pain. Just a steady, firm and loving stroke. That almost made him explode with laughter, but he managed to contain it in a smirk.

"You sure you want to spend our free day with me?"

Duo felt Heero shrugging.

"Got nothing else to do"

"Oh, thanks!" Duo said, pretending to be offended. Heero smirked knowingly.

"You know what I mean"

"Yeah, yeah" Duo conceded.

"Besides, we never get to do things outside skating" Duo snorted at that.

"Tell me about it. I could almost order a coffee in the middle of summer instead of a cold drink so I don't have to see ice. I love skating, but, you know..."

"I know what you mean. I was surprised Trowa gave us the afternoon"

"I almost fainted!" Duo exclaimed effusively, raising his hands, and Heero almost dropped the partially braided hair. " It's really difficult to get a free day from Trowa, you know? I don't think I had any in a few months"

"Hm" pondered Heero, and then embellished " he's a very strange man"

Hearing the faint snap of the rubber band tying his braid at the end, and feeling the usual weight at his neck, he turned around to find Heero looking at him with an unreadable look adorning his features. Duo smiled and frowned at the same time.

"What?" Heero opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again. Then he smiled, slowly. It seemed like the glass encasing his smile inside his guts had shattered and had gradually crawled outside, clawing at his lips and making them bend ever so softly, like a lover's caress.

"I'm afraid saying so would be too corny, so I'll let you imagine" Heero almost whispered, slowly rising a hand to brush Duo's cheek, his eyes still glazed with an unfathomable expression. Duo pouted partially mockingly.

"You don't start a thought and then let it die!" Heero's sweet smile morphed into a smug smirk and before Duo could complain further, he reached forward and claimed Duo's cute pout to himself.

Duo stopped complaining for a few reasons. One of them was that, despite the fact that people starting a sentence and not finishing it irritated him endlessly, he could somehow guess what Heero was going to say, and he was right in not saying it. The unvoiced thought had much more strength, and the words would have probably sound washed.

The other, more obvious fact was that his mind was turned into a healthy puddle of goo with Heero's lips slowly working on his, the gentle massaging and eventual graze of teeth and tongue being too much to his poor brain to even manage to muster a coherent word.

After a few seconds that could have very easily been hours for the limited grasp on reality Duo had, Heero parted with an even smugger smirk on his face. It wasn't everyday that you could manage to leave Duo Maxwell speechless.

"Duo?"

"Hmm?" He was looking past Heero's shoulder, a satisfied and dreamy expression on his face. Heero's smirk grew wider. Slowly but surely, he was going to make the braided man forget all about any lingering guilt and issue he could possibly have. The initial steps were well underway.

"I believe it's time for us to get going"

With those words, Duo seemed to snap out of the dreamy state.

"Right, yeah"

The sound of the door of the apartment opening prevented him from saying anything else. They both turned their faces to look at the door and Wufei muttering to himself, one hand locking the door, the other rummaging on his bag looking for something, the two boys sitting in the middle of his dinning room nonexistent to him. As usual, it was Duo who took upon himself the job to break the silence.

"Muttering to yourself is a sign of insanity, Wufei"

The Chinese man looked up startled but after a second he recovered and delivered his reply.

"Then that explains the conversations you have alone at night," and then looking at Heero with an amused smirk, he added "then again, maybe not"

Duo, catching on the implied assumption that he dreamt very vocally about Heero at night, smiled wickedly, although his cheeks were a bit redder than normal.

"Hanging out with Zechs and Treize is bad for your health, you're turning more and more like them"

"Or is it Duo's bad influence?" Heero wondered mockingly, and Duo raised his hands as a common sign of peace.

"He was already corrupted when I found him, I swear!"

"Actually, Heero, I think it's the constant exposure to the three of them that might make the effect much worse". He crossed the room and disappeared to the kitchen, leaving Heero chuckling silently behind. His voice carried clearly, though, when he continued. "When did you two arrive, anyway?"

"Yesterday. I stayed at Heero's, didn't want to wake you up"

"You wouldn't have. I was at Treize's house"

Duo's eyes widened and he smirked lewdly.

"Naughty, Wufei! Does Zechs know about this?" He asked in a sly way that promised no good. Heero rolled his eyes but with a smirk betraying him on his lips, and Duo made hushing motions with his hands, as if to say there was more to this than merely teasing his roommate.

"I hope so", Wufei answered with the honest kind of tone of someone who does not see where the questions are leading him. "he was also there so I guess he is smart enough to have noticed". Duo's eyes widened seriously now, and he looked at Heero in surprise. Heero, not seeing what was there to be surprised about, frowned. Duo seemed to explode suddenly, jumping to his feet like a bouncing rubber ball and made a fast but short run to the kitchen door, grabbing at the frame of the door for balance.

"WHAT?!"

Wufei chose that moment to come out of the kitchen, or try, since Duo was blocking the entry. The Asian man looked up to see what was wrong with what he said to extract such an extreme reaction from his friend and guessed immediately from Duo's lewd grin.

"As usual, Maxwell, I give you the facts and you draw the wrong conclusions," he said with a bored and resigned tone, and then more firmly added "we stayed to plan future organizational methods at the beach"

"Well, yeah," he conceded, moving aside so Wufei could pass "But you've got to admit both of them are sexy as hell. Even you can't resist that much, pal."

Wufei headed for the table shaking his head and sat down to drink his freshly made tea. Duo followed him like an over excited puppy and sat down on Heero's lap instead of the remaining chair on the other side of the table. The Japanese skater didn't seem to mind at all, judging by his arms circling Duo's waist in a comfortably loose embrace.

"Someday, you'll have to choose", Duo kept on picking at Wufei, who pinched his nose in mental pain. Endure, he told himself, you can't kill your roommate. Not legally, at least.

"It's not that easy! I can't pick between them!"

"Then pick both! What is wrong with it!?" Duo exclaimed in what appeared to be a very usual discussion between the two friends. Heero, in an unexpected show of clumsiness, blurted.

"Hold on, you're gay?"

Wufei looked up from his tea to glare at Heero across the table.

"Bisexual, actually. Got a problem with that?"

After the initial shock of discovering Wufei's not at all apparent sexuality, the question registered in his brain and he looked back at Wufei with a blank expression, then at Duo sitting on his lap, and then at Wufei again, raising his eyebrow. Duo thought that look said 'are you kidding me?' but he could be wrong. Not likely. Wufei glared at the both of them, but specially at Heero. That one was easy, Duo thought smirking to himself, that glare said 'I don't know what you're all about but you piss me off'. Of course, it was Wufei's attitude towards the world, so obviously he couldn't be wrong with that one. He decided he had enough glares for one day and spoke up.

"Now, now, children," Duo said in a motherly way, and then added more seriously "we were heading towards your work place, actually". Wufei looked up at the clock that was on the far end of the dining room.

"Well, my shift starts in thirteen minutes, I can give you both a ride"

Duo smiled wickedly and pretended to murmur to Heero while in reality saying in a quite clear voice.

"He says he can't pick between them but offers us naughty things, can we say hypocrite?" Heero smirked and Wufei glared at him when what Duo said registered.

"You're the worst of them all, Maxwell"

When Wufei reached the beach, he parked his car in the only available spot that was left. There were a total of four parking places next to the small shack that served as their headquarters. A shiny cooper mini occupied one of them. In the one right next to it, a white Astra was resting, and on the last place there was an Audi TT. Three of the four places were always shield from the sun, the other one was almost always under the unforgiving rays.

Two guesses as to what was the only unoccupied place to park.

"...days I'll just grab a baseball bat and break all their windows!" Half the sentence was heard when the driver's door of the black Taunus was opened, letting out a very irate Wufei. The passenger door opened right after it, and the first thing to come out of it was a bubbling laughter, and then his owner. Heero came out last, shaking his head in a resigned way.

"Oh please, Wufei!" Duo said between bursts of laugher "You wouldn't dare to hurt their precious cars! And I would personally kill you if you even dare to lay a finger on that cooper. I'm all in for retribution, my man, but I do have boundaries, and hurting that piece of art is where the limit starts"

"Well, it's good to see at least someone appreciates my vehicles. Hello, Duo, Heero. Wufei, looking as edible as ever, I see"

Before Wufei could relocate the direction of his ire to the blonde man, Duo turned around and smiled.

"Why, Zechs, but of course I appreciate them! It is meant to be, after all, handsome men do have good taste for everything, specially cars" Zechs beamed under the compliment and then smiled wickedly, walking to Duo and taking his hand to his mouth, kissing it.

"Ahh, Duo, Duo, if you weren't already compromised I would ask you to marry me" Duo let his head fall back and laughed maniacally.

"Lies, Zechs, I know your tastes are more exotic. Oriental, at least." Then he frowned and added in a mock warning menace "at least Chinese Oriental. Cross the border to Japan and I'll kill you" Zechs looked at Heero, who had been standing through it all with an air of impassiveness, and smirked at him.

"A bit overprotective, aren't we? But never fear, I do have a bit of morale left. Now if only I could remember where I put it" Duo snorted.

"You don't even know what morale is"

"Lacking what a word defines doesn't make me more ignorant. I do know what morale is, I just not abide to it." He turned his head to see Wufei, who had by no means stayed to hear the whole thing and was reaching the door to the building. "Now if you excuse me, I have things to molest"

"Of course. We'll be at The Bar, so see you there when you finish"

Zechs did a mock salute, smirking mischievously, and then turned around and disappeared after Wufei. Duo turned to Heero, who merely raised an eyebrow, mouthing silently 'I'll kill you?'. Duo rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Oh, shut up!"

"I didn't say anything" Was Heero's answer, but the smirk in his lips betrayed his amusement.

If he had to be honest with himself, he would have to admit that he couldn't for the love of god remember how did they ended up in the shore, lying on a half rocky, half sandy space, lazily sprawled below a brilliantly starry night. He knew his confusion came partially from the alcohol still making his mind fuzzy and his head light. Another part of his confusion was mainly because he simply didn't care to find out. He wasn't a big fan of alcohol in suck quantities, never the less, he couldn't deny that in that very moment, with the lull of the waves making him drowsy and the warm weight of Duo's head resting on his lap, he was feeling awfully comfortable. There was distant, lazy drumming of a guitar, and Heero knew it was the same guy who had played on the beach not long ago. The music combined with the sound of the water was making him fall asleep, and he was about to, if it weren't for the fact that Duo chose that very moment to speak.

"Yeah." The braided skater agreed, convinced. Heero didn't have the heart to remind him that no one had said anything to agree to, so he hummed in reply.

"I mean," Duo continued, mindless of the incoherent way the conversation started. "It's just all about failure"

Heero's mental fog turned less thick in a second. His face tightening from the contented expression he had been showing to one of cautious wary. He knew, from the way he slowly worded his sentences, that Duo had one too many margaritas. When the braided boy raised a hand to play hide and seek with the distant moon, a stupid smile in his lips, he knew it was the alcohol talking. The words, though, he knew were not less true according to what Duo felt.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked, carefully.

"Sheez Heero, I dunno." The expression Duo usually used filled with sarcasm was now partially devoid of it. In it's place, a faint trace of honesty filled the space.

"I mean, I royally sucked as a brother. The guy practically gave me his whole life and I fricking let him die. And as a friend? God, I'm such a pain to Quat and Tro, hell if I know why they stick with me, and to you? Having to practically baby-sit me in the ice cause little Duo is so afraid to take a fucking hand, I mean how LAME is that!?"

Duo's words were coming faster and faster, and at the end, when he started to gesticulate widely with his hands, Heero decided it was enough. Judging by his breathing, he was either at the borders of hysteria or a panic attack, and neither was good.

"Hey, HEY!" Heero grabbed Duo forcefully from the sides and sat him up, quickly embracing him, more to stop his flying limbs to hurt someone than out of pure comfort. When Duo's labored breathing started to become normal again, he ventured loosening one arm enough to rub his back in comfort. He wanted to tell him he didn't failed anyone, but words were useless in his state. So he just held him, letting his hand and his own rising chest guide Duo back to calmness.

It was after several minutes, just when Heero thought Duo had fallen asleep, head resting on his chest, that the American skater spoke again, with a voice slurred by sleep, tiredness and inebriation.

"Hey, Heero?" Heero merely hummed questioningly, not wanting to attempt anything louder in case Duo panicked again. "Did you find yourself?"

Heero had to do a bit of research inside his mind to find what Duo was talking about. It took him more than usual, but he finally found the memory. One night in the ice floor, a bit of a conversation, reasons and goals, and a pair of blue violet eyes. To leave the past behind and find myself. He had said that, hadn't he? It was his goal, his reasons for doing what he had done the past days, for being where he was.

Looking down on Duo's sleepy face, he couldn't help but smile

"I guess I did, somehow"

Before Duo covered even more his face and left Heero to gaze only at the top of his head, the Japanese man caught a glimpse of a frown and a tiny smile.

"That's good, yeah, 's good. I haven't, yanno? T's kinda funny, I wanted to find myself but all I keep thinking about is to get miles away. I'm just a bit tired of myself. Could we, Heero? Get away, just for a few? Just to play?"

The almost childish way it was asked made him smile wider, despite the fact that he knew the meaning of the words run deeper. He kissed the top of Duo's head and whispered in answer.

"Sure, Duo. Just for a bit"

TBC

I don't deserve the feedback at all TTTT I'm so bad with you all for leaving you waiting like this.

Title song: Get Miles, from a band called 'Gomez', of their album 'Bring it On'. A piece of art, that album is.


	21. 19 I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

EDIT: I fixed the format of the lyrics since FF has a perchant for changing my italics and centered lyrics into normal format. Gomeeen!

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Oookay, same ol' same ol'. I'm pretty late with the update, and I even replied to the reviews so late :Hits self with a stick: You people are what makes this fic possible, and real life it's what makes it go so slow! It's a constant battle, but we will win!!

**--**

**Chapter 19: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

The sun rays of morning pierced his closed lids and woke him up with a groan of complaint. He turned around to escape from them and reached out his hand to cuddle Heero's warm back out of reflex, but he just found rumpled sheets and a cold mattress. He smiled ironically, and still without opening his eyes, he murmured.

"This has a palpable feeling of a one night stand"

He was startled when he heard someone answer to that, but not enough to make him jump out of his skin. It was way to early for such sudden reactions.

"Well, for all you drank, it very well could be"

Another groan escaped from his lips, mostly because of being reminded of it. Almost as if it had been waiting for some related words to be said, his head started to steadily pound in headache.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm dating you. Was I too much of an ass yesterday? I can't remember much"

Duo turned around and opened his eyes. When the sheer whiteness of the room subsided to a visible and less painful atmosphere, he saw Heero staring at one of the paintings on the wall. He knew it was one of the Turners he had, but he couldn't remember which.

"We just got a bit drunk, rested a little on the sand, and then I brought you here, and you fell asleep". Another groan from Duo.

"God, I don't deserve you"

It was meant as a joke. It was even said as a joke, with all the right tones and inflexions. So he was surprised when Heero turned around, serious and frowning.

"If you're going to sprout this bullshit even sober, then please do it when I'm not at hearing range. I don't care if I 'deserve you' or not, I just want to be with you, ok?"

Duo's eyes had widened marginally, frozen in place. He understood what was all about very fast, since he was starting to get some flashes of last night, and the things he said.

While he was slightly pissed that Heero was lecturing him, the happiness he got from hearing him say those words far surpassed it. He smiled sheepishly, a tad embarrassed, and he looked away.

"Yeah, got it"

Silence reigned for a moment after Heero nodded solemnly and turned back to his picture studying. Then Duo gasped.

"Shit! What time is it?! We need to be at the stadium at eight!"

Heero turned around with a smug smirk on his lips.

"It's six, you have time"

Duo glared halfheartedly.

"You woke me up so early after a night of drinking? Heero you have no heart!" The smug smirk on the Japanese man widened, and he walked closer to the bed with a predatory air that made Duo shiver. And not particulary in a bad way.

"I want to point out that I didn't wake you up directly, I just neglected to close the curtains in time. Sun woke you up, I just have an awesome timing, remember?"

Duo raised an eyebrow, but he was smirking. One of Heero's knees was already on the bed, and the other one was following the same path.

"Uhu, yeah Yuy, you think you're perfect, you think you're too cool for scmfhf!""

Too cool for exactly what, it remained to be unknown, for Heero decided it was time to shut Duo up in a very interesting way, and he was just at the right distance to do so.

Duo struggled for a moment to take dominance over the kiss but the angle was all wrong, and he finally decided to let himself fall over and enjoy the ravaging of his mouth, courtesy of one sexy Japanese skater, not without letting the last coherent thought pop up in his brain right before complete shutdown.

'Ok, fine, I'll let you win this time, Yuy, but your ass is mine tonight!'

Heero, feeling Duo abandon his attempt at struggle, decided to go one step further and he straddled the braided skater long legs. The inside of his thighs brushed over Duo's outsides, a fine sheet between both skin surfaces, but it made it all feel better, if possible. Lazy hands roamed over Duo's bare chest in a ghostly touch, extracting a moan of half pleasure and half annoyance. Duo wanted more and Heero, being the 'heartless' man Duo claimed he was, wasn't going to provide any time soon.

"Heero this is so lame, taking advantage of a sleepy man like this", He hissed. Heero stopped his lazy nipping at Duo's stomach, and giving it one last long, sensual lick, he went downwards, taking the sheet with him and exposing Duo completely. Blowing air on Duo's painful erection won him a hiss and the lovely view of Duo arching his back.

Perfect.

He smirked, making sure Duo had opened his eyes to see him, what didn't take long. Duo always kept his eyes open during sex.

Always.

Heero mentally frowned at this realization, but he stored it for further analysis later. Right now, he had more important matters.

"You seem pretty awake down here, if you ask me. Common sense dictates you actually like it" Duo glared at him and the smugness radiating from Heero with all his might.

"Common sense can fucking take a trip to hell, stop teasing me!"

"Then do something to stop it" This time, lips pressed against his erection fully, and Duo groaned in satisfaction. It was short lived, though, since Heero parted again to look at him, smug little smirk planted in his lips.

"I can barely move, Heero" He said, breathing heavily, his chest rising up and down form the fast panting. "Now that I admit you have me reduced to begging, is your ego big enough now so you can get ON WITH IT!?"

It a very rare, but surprisingly pleasing moment, Heero actually smiled. Not your normal smile, but honest to god, teeth flashing smile.

If Duo weren't already flabbergasted with that, he would've be when Heero actually let out a hearty laugh. His eyes even cringed at the corners and all.

Duo was stuck in place, teasing forgotten for a minute. The moment just seemed surreal. Heero laughing like that, so honestly, with the rays of sunlight painting with splashes his naked torso, highlighting strands of hair...

He looked young, so full of life. It was something that, Duo noticed, was completely different to the Heero he met. How could he change so much, from just a couple of weeks? Or was it that he was only seeing it now, the real Heero?

No, this had to be relatively new. Heero himself had said it, hadn't he? That he had somehow find himself?

Flashes of moments on the beach came back to him again, in a very random way. He heard Heero throaty voice, whispering to him. Warm hands in his back, just hugging him.

He could hear his voice, admitting his failure at finding himself.

Heero's laugh calmed down. It wasn't really that long, just a couple of seconds, but they were enough. He smiled at Heero, and Heero smiled back at him, only with a more mischievous twist.

"Well I don't know about my ego, you know, but..."

Heero crawled back to Duo, not wasting any time in nibbling his mouth before fully and passionately kiss him. The kind of kiss that made Duo's head arch back from the force and passion of it. Aggressive, but tender. It was such a weird mix, and yet he mastered so easily. Duo was starting to wonder why Heero had stopped the sentence before finishing, but he realized it soon enough when their bodies came into full contact and he could feel how much Heero was enjoying this too. That's when he caught the meaning of what Heero said, and he couldn't help but smile in the kiss.

It didn't take long after that for things to heat up. Hands roamed more purposefully now, tugging and pulling and grabbing at the exact places, at the intended times. Building up the right rhythm, not too fast, not too slow. Almost as if following the pace of the sun, getting further up in the sky. It was about when the sun was crawling behind the higher blinds of the windows, the room now painted in golden stripes that waved against the objects that countered along, when all activity came to it's peak, frenetic trashing about and then sudden, beautiful pause. Heero hid his face against Duo's exposed neck, muffling the groan of pleasure at finding completion. Duo's hands leaving marks against the Japanese skater back, his mouth open in a silent scream.

His eyes open.

Duo fell asleep almost immediately. Heero stood awake. Now that those urgent matters to take care of were taken care of, he simply lay there, watching Duo breath in sleep, his eyelashes fluttering in dreams. He played with Duo's bangs, transfixed in the way they fell and lay over Duo's skin.

He smiled when he saw Duo smile in dreams and mutter his name, and he wondered what he was dreaming about.

He looked up, to the wall right in front of him, and his solemn eyes found a framed picture, right between one of the Turner pictures Duo had hanging on the walls, and a pair of old, tattered skates hanging from a nail on the wall. Yellow eyes stared right back at him, a smile full of a strange mix of sadness and happiness forever etched to the paper watched the scene, and Heero bowed his head, very much a gesture of humility, and gratefulness.

Staring back down at Duo's sleepy face, he smiled and kissed both his eyes.

--

The first thing they noticed when they opened the doors of the stadium that morning was the music blaring from the speakers all around.

The second thing Heero noticed was the grimace in Duo's face.

The second thing Duo noticed, was exactly what song it was.

"Trowa, that is SO cliché."

"Aww," Quatre mocked "But I thought you liked this song!" He fake pouted. He was standing in the ring, skates on his feet's and clothed to train, he was even holding that blasted black folder. All in all, he was looking like a pretty serious skater, pouting. It was almost laughable.

_"Now I can take the time, I can see my life, as it comes on shining now"_

Heero walked to the table where Trowa was sitting, as it was usual for him, and he looked questioningly at him. The tall man, if possible, smirked wider.

_"Reaching out to touch you, I can feel so much"_

Duo took of the plastic covers of the edges and went to the ring, possibly to complain to Quatre about the joke, if the blonde's amused face was anything to go by. Their voices, them being as far as they were and with the music so high, were completely muted for the other boys.

"Hn" Heero grunted, leaning on the low wall of the ice, and looking to the seats, where he could see Trowa in the corner of his eye. Deciding to elaborate, he went on. "So I guess you get it now"

"Pretty much" Trowa just said, but a faint trace of smugness could be heard in the usually blank voice. Heero suddenly frowned.

"When?"

"Yesterday"

"Aa" A nod. And then Heero smiled and turned his whole face to the man at the table.

"You're a piece of work, Trowa, really"

"I'd like to think so. Now go play your part"

Shooing motions with the hands took Heero out of the main table and he decided to follow Duo's path and see what they were on about. He could see Duo gesticulating widely, and Quatre shaking his head negatively, with a smile puffing his cheeks.

_"And now I do believe, that even in a storm we'll find some light"_

"I just don't see what's the whole fucking point, Q! Sure it was fun back then, but we're a bit tight on time, if you forgot!? We don't have time to play around!"

Heero reached them to hear Duo say that, and he saw Quatre smile. Heero knew Quatre had seen him, but Duo hadn't. He smirked.

"Well, Duo," Quatre kept on "maybe it's not just for playing this time"

Duo threw his head back and sighed, in annoyance. Not looking back at Quatre, and still staring at the roof, he asked.

"Please explain to me how playing sight deprived skater will help us now?" And then looking back at Quatre, he added "Shouldn't be practicing the show off performance? Presentation is really soon, remember?"

Quatre started laughing before anything happened, which made the whole thing even more comical. Heero came from behind, grabbed Duo by the waist, and started to pull him forward, skating with him.

"Now Duo, left, right, left, right" Duo groaned

"Oh please not you too"

"Yeah, pretty much. Come on, just a bit"

_"Knowing you're beside me, I'm alright"_

Duo snorted, and swatted Heero's hands away.

"Fine! Just this time, goddamnit!"

Duo started to skate faster, along with the music that was just picking up on tempo.

They all knew what was all about, but since they all also knew Duo had a penchant for tricking them, they all checked, when Duo did the first triple axel, if he really was skating with his eyes closed.

Heero laughed in his head. He found the whole thing rather amusing, and not just because of the situation per se. He only knew so much about why Duo was imitating a character from a movie, but the situation was terribly fitting for what he had in mind for future plans. Of course, it was only fitting that Trowa would come up with this. A real piece of art, Trowa was.

Quatre got to where Heero was watching Duo skate around the ring, performing as if nothing was out of normal.

"Pretty wicked, uh? Of course, he can only do it in this stadium, since he knows it by heart, but still."

"Skating and doing a performance without seeing? Yeah, it is rather impressive. But I must ask..."

"Why?" Quatre let out another laugh, this one more melodious. "We watched the movie once, of course, just like any other person in the figure skating world did. I remember someone, I think it was one of the competitors at that time, that said it wasn't possible. I think Duo was thinking the same, but just hearing other saying that with such a confident air, well" he chuckled, and Heero smirked. He knew Duo pretty well. "He spent the days after that trying to do it. He's quite the stubborn bastard, so of course he made it. After we actually realized what he was on about, he couldn't stop mocking him with the song every time we could. It was a long while ago since we did this, though"

It was in this moment when Heero remembered who he was talking with, because Quatre looked at him and smiled. That unnerving smile of the blonde. Now, though, he thought he actually understood it. It was the smile of someone knowing, or even suspecting, something that you don't.

No wonder it unnerved him.

"I wonder what Trowa is up to?" The blonde said. This time, Heero answered with a knowing smile of his own, which threw the blonde completely off balance.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's up to"

He went to where Duo was skating. When he got close enough, he thought he might speak so Duo knew he was there, but it wasn't necessary.

"I can hear your skates, Heero"

"But how do you know I'm me?"

Duo smiled

"You skate weird. The sound is very particular. It's in the rhythm I guess"

"Hn". A moment of silence, while Duo performed flawlessly a slow spin. His eyes still closed.

"Are you here to throw roses at me?" Duo asked

"Wasn't that how the girl got find out she was blind?"

"Yeah. Pretty dumb, if you ask me"

At that moment, The commanding voice of Trowa was heard all through the ice, in a simple but clear order. That voice that Duo was trained to hear and obey.

"Parallel mirror spread eagle!"

Heero reached out his hand, right to the place where it should be.

Duo reached out and grabbed it, almost as a reflex. His eyes were still closed, Heero noticed with a smirk.

They performed what Trowa asked out of the blue, and when they finished, Duo opened his eyes to glare at his coach.

"That was pretty uncalled for, Tro! You scared me"

"Yet you performed it" He answered, in that zen like calmness of him. Duo crossed his arms.

"Well yeah, reflex. Anyway, are you going to start explaining to us how to mesh both performances for the Presentation or what?"

Trowa just pointed to his head at Quatre, who was still on the ring, and was now practicing some moves, no doubt some crucial parts where the things that both skaters already knew of their own performances were about to change for the sake of mixing them in one.

Duo took off immediately, still a little pissed off at having, from his point of view, lost so much time with the playing around. Heero stayed back a bit, and it didn't take long for Trowa to speak up.

"Well, if you needed confirmation, there it was. Now it's up to you to make him realize it."

"Hm" He said, and then he stood up from his reclined pose on the wall and started to skate to the center, after saying to his coach.

"It's already a work in progress"

--

AN: I'm a bit scared since the updates are so far apart, that maybe you kinda lost track of what's going on. I wasn't terribly obvious, but it wasn't so concealed either. Can you see what Trowa and Heero are up about?

;

The whole joke, by the way, it's about a movie called Ice Castles. It's about figure skating, and the protagonist, a girl, falls down and ends up blind by almost the end of the movie. She does the last performance blind, but no one else knows it except for her team. At the end of the performance, people throw roses at her, and since they didn't remember to consider that moment, and since she can't see the roses on the ice very well, she falls down and everyone at the stadium realizes what she really accomplished.

--

Title song: I don't wanna miss a thing, from Aerosmith

Songs on this chapter: Looking through the eyes of love, from Melissa Manchester (theme song for Ice Castles).


	22. 20 Knocking On Heaven's Door

Chapter two:

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:****Same ol' same ol'. This time, though, my life has been a tiny lil bit unorganized. And someone really close to me passing away didn't made for an awesome writing mood. But it's all done, life goes on, and here's another chapter for you, my faithful readers! I'm house moving soon, so I'm not sure when the next chappie will be up. But it will be up! :D now enjoy this slightly longer than usual chapter!! **

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!

**--**

**Chapter 20: Knocking on Heaven's Door**

Up until Saturday, when the presentation of the finalists would take place, Heero and Duo lived days of intense practice. The presentation performance was easy enough, since most of the moves were already something known to them, and the parts where the performance required to change were overcome easily enough. It was, though, another matter altogether the practice for the last performance of the challenge. Trowa, having into consideration the fact that they didn't have much time, decided to start practicing that one too, and their days started to get crowded. So much so that even Heero, the hard-worker-ever-lasting-stamina skater, was starting to show signs of weariness. Duo, of course, was ranting more often by the minute, and when Friday afternoon came by and they were still on the ice, Duo sat on the floor panting, and refusing to go on.

"Please someone kill me"

"You don't need to ask, if we keep this up, we'll just drop dead. Be patient" Heero, in an uncharacteristically bitter tone, commented while sitting right next to Duo on the ice, who just groaned in answer.

"Seriously though, what is he trying to achieve?"

"And I thought Jay was evil" And as an afterthought, he added "Then again, if this was Jay, we wouldn't have had this seconds of rest, he would have stomped right into the ring and kicked our ass until we were skating again."

Duo raised a hand with much effort and patted Heero's head.

"You poor abused child"

Heero glared at him in a resigned way, but didn't say much either. That is, until he saw something outside the ring.

"Where is Trowa going anyway?" Without even trying to rise his head to see, Duo muttered.

"I don't know, and honest to god I don't want to either. But wherever he goes, I hope he doesn't come back until Saturday night"

"Hn"

Officially having lost interest in everything except for what was going on outside the ice, Heero tracked Quatre with his eyes, who was now going the same way Trowa went.

"Duo, get up" Heero said, suddenly. Duo, arm thrown over his eyes, groaned.

"No way, even if I wanted to, I don't think I can"

The scrapping of metal against ice woke Duo up from his trance and he turned his head to the side to see what was going on with Heero. When he saw he was getting up, the curiosity picked up.

"Wah...? What's going on, Heero?"

"That's what I want to find out" and looking down at the braided skater, still sprawled on the ice, he reached out a hand, and added with a smile "Come on"

They both stood up and started to head towards the main table, when Trowa came back, carrying a long case.

That was when Duo started to suspect what was really going on, and a smile started to bloom on his face.

"Ooooh please tell me you want to do it again!" Duo exclaimed and skated pass Heero to get faster to the table. Trowa smiled at him. That's when Quatre came out from the same door, also carrying a case, only bigger and more recognizable.

"Would you like it?" Quatre asked, his smile a bit more tentative than Trowa's. Duo beamed.

"Like it? LIKE IT? I'd LOVE IT!! This is so awesome!!"

Heero, deciding he had heard enough and now wanted to actually know, tapped on Duo's shoulder and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh! See, Heero, Quatre and Trowa are just awesome musicians! And I've been trying to make them play in one of my performances. We did once, and I thought it was brilliant, but, well..." He staggered a little, but then looked at Heero in the eyes. He saw understanding there, and he knew he didn't need to explain any further.

Of course he understood, since Heero had watched that performance Duo talked about. It was the very same one that had first picked his interest in the skater called Duo Maxwell, even if he hadn't realized it at the time. Dust in the Wind. It was a beautiful performance. It was meant to be a story, Jay once explained to him, about how dust is so volatile and how wind is a reckoning force, it talked about how insignificant humans are compared to nature. He had been astonished listening to someone like Jay, who despised big shows and acting on figure skate performances, speak so awed of a performance that sounded like it was everything he hated. But he told him about it, after he had seen that little piece of it, and Jay sounded weird at the time. Heero asked, if the black dressed kid was meant to be the wind, then who was supposed to be the dust. Jay just smiled and that was the end of the conversation. He supposed he forgot about it for a while, since Heero only started remembering these things a few weeks ago.

He never knew Trowa and Quatre had played in live for that performance, though, and he was surprised at Duo's reaction to the prospect of doing it again. It was a good thing, Heero thought, that he was willing to do it even if the first time was in that kind of situation. Considering the American almost killed him when Quatre and Trowa introduced him to Duo because of the negative connotations of skating in pairs again, he was confident in saying that this positive reaction was some kind of progress on Duo's part.

Or considering it was Duo who had insisted on doing it again, and Quatre and Trowa not wanting to, maybe Duo wasn't the only one who had to get over some situations. It made Heero realize how close this group had been, and how big a thing it was that he was considered one of them now, and in such a short time too. He had known since the beginning that his relationship with Duo as a skater was completely different as the one they shared as lovers. He knew that attraction had been there since the very first moment. Duo was handsome, sexy, and he had an explosive and magnetic personality that Heero simply couldn't ignore. Attraction had always been at surface, waiting for the right time to act. From Duo's side, Heero knew it was pretty much the same. The problem with them was not in the love level, but in the skate level. Solo had never been a lover to Duo, they had been brothers, someone crucial that had been at his side since ever. So Heero wasn't stepping into anything when they acted on the attraction that was there. But as a skater, it was an entirely different matter altogether. He was, in that case, really placing himself in a difficult position. Comparisons were impossible to avoid, and things were far more complicated. They had been doing well until now, give or take a few arguments, but the matter was always at surface reach. Even if Duo had never any intention in mind of thinking about Heero as a replacement, and he was now very happy with how they performed together, things weren't that perfect at gut level.

But that didn't mean they were going to stay that way for long.

The intense and animated chattering of Duo, and the sounds of clicking brought Heero back to reality. Quatre was already trying out some chords of the violin. Heero didn't know much about music in general and even less about instruments, but the piece Quatre had between his arms looked both worn out and old. As far as he knew about violins, the older they where, the better. He supposed it was predictable, considering Quatre came from a wealthy family. Metal sounds brought his attention back to Trowa, who had jut put together a silver flute that glinted in the lights of the stadium. After a few trial chords, both skaters and musicians started to play perfectly on synch, without even one single signal to indicate so. Heero was amazed at it, and he had a sudden urge to watch them skate. Surely such flawless synchronization in music was also something they could do in skating. It was such a shame Trowa's injury wouldn't let him do much.

After a few seconds of this kind of pondering, he started to pay attention to what was being played, and he found himself being amazed once again. It dawned on him what was being played when he recognized the tunes of the eight symphony he had skated with once, and then some strange tunes mingling with it in perfect harmony, which were the tunes for the song called 'in the guetto'.

The music expanded through the eerie emptiness of the stadium, filling it in such a way that it made it seem small in comparison. When the music ended, the last chords echoing all around, it felt as if the stadium was going to shatter at any moment.

Duo clapped enthusiastically, breaking the almost magical moment, and the three of them engaged in an excited conversation about the meshing of the songs and the performance. Heero watched it all, still amazed, and smiling at Duo's antics. He looked like a child with a new toy.

Tomorrow was going to be, if anything, interesting.

--

"Duo"

"Yes?"

"It's two in the morning"

"Yea, so?"

"So" Heero sighed resigned, and asked as politely as he could "Why are you awake at the computer instead of sleeping in my arms?"

Duo turned his head to face Heero, and he smiled.

"Aww, is Hee-chan lonely without me?"

Heero winced noticeably at the naming and Duo smirked.

"Yes, and my care bear just made himself scarce. Come on, come back to sleep"

"In a minute"

Heero sighed again. The room was illuminated by the glow of the computer screen and the moon, barely entering through half closed curtains. They were back at Duo's apartment, despite having less room there. Heero didn't like to stay in the place Quatre gave him for too long, the Japanese theme decoration still bothering him somehow. Deciding he had wasted enough energy to convince Duo to come back, he tossed away the sheets, stretched, rubbed his eyes, and got up to where Duo was sitting at his desk. Hugging him from behind and half leaning on him for support –it was too early to be standing on two feet- he took a look at the screen to see what Duo was so hooked up on. It was the main page of the challenge, and Heero had to frown at that.

"What are you looking at?"

"It just occurred to me that I don't know who the finalists are, or even much more about the challenge. I was checking the profiles of the other pairs. We're up against a Russian pair, can you believe that? I didn't know Russia was participating, though the girls competing for Japan should have clued me in, I didn't know it was this wide. The other pair is a more local one, from Canada."

Heero placed his chin on Duo's shoulder and read the information on the skaters. The profiles were interesting, and there was also a place for the scores. Something he hadn't been keeping tabs on, now that he thought about it. It was strange, really. Skating with Duo had changed his perspective so much. Before, he would have made calculations to see what kind of points would be best to gain to win the competition, but now he was so focused on getting better in skating and making it mean something, that he almost forgot at times that this really was a challenge. The forgotten competitive spark flashed in his eyes and he was surprised to find his stomach rumbling in anxiousness.

"We have pretty good chances" He commented, and Duo turned his face as much as he could with Heero's head on his shoulder, and smirked.

"Of course we have, we've been doing really good, Heero"

"Hmm, I lost focus on that"

"On what?"

Now it was Heero who smirked

"On winning", he said, and then with a lower tone, he added "I'm having fun, you know? I didn't though I could see skating like this. It's so... refreshing"

Duo turned fully on his chair now, grabbed Heero's face with both hands and proceeded to give him a mind-blowing kiss. So much so that Heero's knees almost gave out for the surprise and the passion in it. When Duo finally released him, he was smiling with such warmth in his eyes that he almost felt inclined to blush. He didn't know what he did or said to deserve such attention, but he wasn't about to complain.

"Heero, you are the cutest thing ever" Heero glared at him and Duo couldn't help but laugh "I know, I know, you're not fond of being called cute, but you are to me, ok?" Heero grumbled, his face still between Duo's palms, and Duo sighed "Well you aren't cute when you're this grumpy. Come on, cute boy, time to get some real sleep", and he released Heero, got up, slapped his ass, and dived for the bed. Heero stood there for a minute, and shaking his head in resignation, but with a smile curling up his lips, he turned off the computer and went back to bed, snuggling up on Duo as if he was his oversized personal huggy bear.

--

"And weeeeeeelcome all to this special stage of the challenge folks! I hope you're ready to see some action, because believe it or not, this is were things start to get HOT! And I do mean it! Fire in the ice, guys! Competition is thinning out, and rivalry is setting in! WOW I'm so Hyped!!"

"Chill, Alex"

"I know, I know, but man it's exciting to be back! We didn't get to directly give you the previous stage due to certain problems on the organization of this challenge, and all skaters had to be moved to Japan to compete on the second stage, what a drag!"

"Dude, I don't think you can say that on air, you're insulting the administrators"

"Well Simon, I tell you they can go and royally f-"

"ALEX, CHILL!"

"...Themselves for all I care, WHAT!? It's true! Anyway, ladies and gentlemen and kids and pets, we're about to start with this finalist's presentation, and boy do we have the wickedest pairs ever! Tell them about the pairings, Sim!"

"Dude, don't call me Sim, sounds like a game or something"

"Whatever, man! Tell them, tell them!!"

"Ok, ok, sheez, man, take some Zoloft or something. Ok, people, here's the list of the runner ups for the golden medal of this challenge, sponsored by mayor firms like Cosmic, Neo-dim and Winner Enterprises. And the pairs are..."

--

Heero went back to their room after going out to get some water, only to find music blasting out of some hidden speakers. In the middle of the room, there was a hyped skater, jumping up and down and singing at the top of his lungs, braid flying around like a freaked out snake.

"I've been crying for so long! Fighting tears just to carry on, but now! But now it's gone away! YAH!" Duo's deep voice being forced to sing in that high pitch falsetto was definitely not what Heero hoped to find in the room he had left in relative quietness just a few minutes ago. He closed the door and leaned on it, an amused smile on his lips while he kept watching his lover go completely mad on the place. It was a good thing he was getting used to Duo's antics, because otherwise he would have been running to a phone to call the shrinks, but he was still amazed at it. Duo was really something.

"Hey girl why can't you carry on? Is it 'cause you're just like your mo-Oh hey Heero!" Finally restoring to his normal voice – thankfully-, Duo lowered the volume, while the singer, who actually really reached the notes, kept on in the background (1). Duo had stopped singing, but he was still kind of jumping without really getting his feet off the floor. He was, as Heero easily noticed, really anxious, and his body was naturally burning it down by moving from one place to the other. The red jumper from their uniform was lying on one of the chairs, but he still had his pants on. They were both dressed the same under the uniform. It had been Trowa's idea, and they both had agreed on it. The intention was to show their skating style, and they thought that dressing in a very neutral way was the best way to put the focus on it. A simple but form fitting black t-shirt was hugging Duo's torso, and Heero had to put his best self control up just to resist grabbing Duo and have his way with him right there. The braided skater wasn't all muscle, but he wasn't lanky either. His arms showed enough bulk to let anyone know he could fight pretty well, but it was very subtle. His taut stomach was smooth, and very inviting. The rim of his uniform pants was riding low in his hips, letting show a flash of black pants with two white stripes running vertically.

"Planet earth calling to Heero Yuy, please, Heero Yuy report to earth ASAP before your partner decides to pounce on you. Thank you" And finalizing that comment with the typical ding-dong chime, he smiled. Heero shook his head, walked up to Duo and slapped him amiably on the head.

"Dork"

"I know I know, but you wouldn't have me any other way"

"Possibly" he answered, and it was true. "Come on, if you're done burning energy, put your skates on and let's go outside, it's almost time."

"Ok" He went to the mirror and arranged his slightly messed up hair, and then turned to face Heero.

"How do I look?"

Heero looked him up and down, checked him out slowly, and then he smirked.

"Good" He just said, deliberately toneless.

"Good? Just good?" Duo pouted. Heero raised an eyebrow and he slowly closed the distance between them, walking like a predator.

"Good enough to make me want to throw you on the floor, rip your clothes away and have my way with you, very, very thoroughly." He was now face to face, his last words spoken directly to Duo's lips, and when he finished he closed his mouth on Duo's lips and kissed him long and good. All the hype that had invaded Duo's body went out like smoke, and his shoulders relaxed. Heero smirked in the kiss; and having accomplished his goal of relaxing Duo enough, he parted. Glassed violet eyes looked back at him. Maybe it had been too much, he thought, smug smirk on his lips.

"But not enough to make me forget we need to go now"

Duo smiled lazily, almost half asleep.

"You tease"

"Oh, but you wouldn't have me any other way, Duo"

--

" Wow, just WOW guys! Have you SEEN THAT!?"

"Alex, everyone saw it, we're on air"

"Well yes but WOW, I just love this gals!! WELL DONE HOTTIES!!"

"Alex, chill for Christ's sake!"

"Aww, you're just a spoilsport. Anyway, there it goes the Japanese pair of lovely girls, Peacecraft and Catalonia, can anyone get me their phone numbers please?"

"They are getting a lot of roses and plushies out of the public, the audience loves them. They make the final waves to the crowd and they're out! Lovely performance, very classic and sophisticate, very old school but with a twist of modern flare. Well done for them. Now let's see who's next on the list, Alex!"

"Ohh guess who's next?"

" I don't know, you have the list"

"You don't have to know, that's why it's a guess, duh!"

"Alex, air time..."

"Guess"

"Spirits, man, ok ok, let's see, Kotrovich and Natrov? The russian pair?"

"Noooooooo, nononono, it's the most talked about pairing, it's the most controversial one! Rumors are STILL flying around you know? Even if most things were cleared out on the last conference, they are still talking! It's amazing the kind of attention they get from the press! Do you think it's all a master plan of Trowa Barton to get them publicity, Simon?"

"Uhmmm, well, to be honest Alex, I don't think so, but then again, I don't put it past Barton to do that. He's well known for being a crafty little... Ahem, you get me"

--

"..."

"...Well, you know it's true" Quatre said, amiably. Trowa's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"They don't have to say it that way, though"

"Don't be grumpy, here..." the blonde stepped on his toes to reach the tall man's cheek and stomped a sloppy kiss there. Trowa easily forgot why he was grumpy in the first place.

--

"Anyway, here they come, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy representing USA to the song of... umm Simon?"

"Yes?"

"Are those Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton entering the ice too?"

"...So it seems"

"... Why are they carrying instruments?"

"How would I know?"

"So umm, there they start with a lovely spiral and umm, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner are playing the song... which is a very weird version of 'In the guetto'"

"It's a mix of 'In the guetto' and the 8th symphony. The performance is also a mix of the performances they did to those songs, but they're being incredibly put together as if they belong to one. Honestly Alex, don't you know these things?"

"Dude, you're the brain, I'm the charm, don't complain"

"There goes a triple axel, very dangerously close to Winner, is that Maxwell kid trying to kill his musicians!? Winner dodges, spirits, this is rehearsed. What a show, guys!!"

"As expected from the three people that were behind the amazing Maxwell pair, man. Never thought I'd live to see Heero Yuy perform like this. But is this legal, Simon? To have other skaters on the ring?"

"Well, as you can see, the judges are a bit surprised too, they're talking and murmuring between themselves, I guess they're also wondering the same thing than you, Alex"

"We're back to the performance, things are picking up, boy those boys sure know how to jump!"

"There's a series of fast risky jumps going on, very close to each other. They keep this up and they're gonna cut the other with their blades, dude! Are they adrenaline junkies or something? Sheez!"

"Well, they sure have balls!"

"And the final chords are sounding, beautifully performed – even if doubtfully permitted- by their coach and manager."

"And they come to a st... WOAH! No one saw that coming! That was a real cool triple axel with almost no speed as backup! How can they jump so high without speed, man!?"

"Guess that's why they're called geniuses. The performance is finished and the public is ROARING! Everyone's on their feet and clapping their hands off!"

"Great, great performance, peeps!! Not too risky in matters of moves, only those tripe axels, but I guess it's cakewalk for them, but the closeness in some parts had us all holding our breath! Very tricky from Barton, to make a show of danger without real risk of injuring! He sure knows how to go against the odds!"

"Now there's only left to know if they are going to get disqualified for their musical stunt there. The judges are still talking up, it's taking some time. What are our guys doing on the ice, Alex?"

"Duo is making love to the public, no other way to describe it! He's such a showman! He's running around throwing kisses to the girls and hugging people on the front rows! Yuy is waving, not such a crowd-loving man, but it seems he's amused at his partner antics. People are throwing flowers at Barton and Winner too! But should we be celebrating, Simon? Can you actually disqualify someone on a showoff?"

"Apparently, no, you can't, Alex, because here they come the judges with their result and they're admitted! There goes a good clapping to the Maxwell-Yuy pair!! Good work boys! Now on the next pair, the Russian Iv..."

--

The music of the dance floor was thankfully nullified once you stepped out of it, and the bar zone had a very smooth and instrumental music going on, low enough to let people talk. The TV was on, but instead of the usual music videos, it was tuned on ESPN, where the figure skating challenge was going on.

Two people were staring at the TV in awe. The old man had a forgotten half-smoked cigarette hanging from his opened mouth, and the girl was holding the tray out of reflex more than anything. Finally, she exploded in a loud exclamation.

"Are they trying to KILL EACHOTHER?! Jesus!!"

"Man, That Barton kid, he has a few loose things in there" Howard said, tapping his head with a finger.

"Yeah, he's fucking crazy, Howie. But let's be honest, that was a piece of art!"

"It sure was, Hils! Now back to work brat!"

--

"Great going guys!!" Quatre shouted, once they were in their room. He was so hyped, he kept hugging them. Trowa followed behind, in a more sedated pace, with a satisfied smile on his lips, but back with the black folder in hand and he went right back to business.

"Ok guys, listen up. We have free this Sunday, but come Monday things are changing a bit. Since this challenge is amiably, and doesn't really sum points on the year competition to Olympics, the administration wants for all the skaters to be at the same hotel in the final week. Also, we might be getting visits to use our stadium, but we're not quite sure yet"

"Same hotel, cool! That's going to be fun" Duo grabbed the water bottle Heero had been drinking before "You're also staying with us or is it just a skater things?"

"No, it's a team arrangement, the closest people involved have to be there, managers and coaches included so we-"

"DUO DON'T!!" Heero suddenly shouted, lunged for Duo and slapped the water bottle out of his hand, making it fall to the floor and splash all over. They all stared at Heero, flabbergasted, but Heero was looking at the floor, his face hidden from view by a wall of brown bangs.

"Sheez, Heero, I didn't know you were so greedy on your water man, but you didn't have to slap it out of my hand" Duo complained, but when Heero didn't say anything, or moved, he got worried. "Hey, Heero? What the fuck, Heero, what is- SHIT!"

The Japanese skater fell to the floor like he had lost all bones in his body, and it was Duo's quick reflexes that prevented him from cracking his head on the floor. The braided man grabbed Heero's face in his hands and he gasped. Heero was awfully pale and sweating.

"Shit, Trowa! Something's wrong with him!"

"T... wat...r" Heero mumbled, and then his eyes went wide and he pushed Duo away from him and retched on the floor.

"Quatre, get an ambulance, now!" Trowa shouted. He rushed out of the room, and Quatre obeyed him, reaching out for his phone, his eyes still wide of surprise.

"Heero, Heero answer me! Can you stand?!" Duo was almost screaming, desperate hands holding Heero, who had finished losing his lunch, but was now again lax on his arms, as if all the strength had been sucked out of him. Duo could see that leaving his eyes open was taking a lot of strength and he panicked, the situation far too familiar for him, even if he knew they had nothing to do with each other. 'Please, don't do this to me again, fuck, not again' Duo thought, freaking out, but still holding onto Heero for dear life.

"Heero, open your eyes, come on, stay with me, please, Heero" Deep blue slits opened, drops of cold sweat hanging from his lashes. With a last effort, he murmured.

"Don't dr...the water." His hands, which had been holding on to Duo's sleeves, went lax and he closed his eyes. Duo freaked out. He could feel Heero was still breathing and a part of him knew he shouldn't panic so much. But his logical mind was kicked out of his brain by the fear.

"FUCK! HEERO, WAKE UP!" He looked up just in time to see the paramedics rush into the room, and someone grabbed him gently but strongly by the shoulders and took him away, to let the doctors do their job. Duo resisted at first, shouting to let him go but he heard Quatre's voice telling him to calm down, and he stopped struggling. He wouldn't get in the way, but he was staring like a hawk. More medics came into the room, carrying a stretcher with them, and they did a quick work of putting Heero on it. They carried him outside, and Trowa and Quatre rushed behind them. Duo stayed paralyzed in place for a second, but then he moved, rushing out the same way the others did, but not before he grabbed the bottle of water lying on the floor and recapping it.

"Fuck"

TBC

--

Please don't kill me! Hehe. Instead, focus all that energy on pressing that light blue button that says 'GO' and leave me a review on your thoughts, or on how you want to kill me! It will make me write so much faster, it's like magic!

(1): Can you see it? Can you actually imagine it? I can. I did! Duo singing Mika. What a show! The song is Love Today, singer is the charismatic briton Mika.

Title song: Knocking on Heaven's Door, by Guns 'n Roses.

Songs on this chapter: In the guetto, by Elvis. 8th Symphony, by Beethoven. Love Today, by Mika.


	23. 21 By Myself

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note: I won't give you any excuses guys. I SUCK for leaving you so long without an update. I won't cry to you telling you how bad it was, or how hard it was to get back in the writing mood. I will just tell you that I want to finish writing this story just as badly as you want to read the end. I can't promise fast updates at all, cause I'm having little time to write and what comes next is complex for me to write well . I only hope you can forgive the horribly long wait. **

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 21: By Myself **

_If I t__urn my back I'm defenseless_

_And to go blindly seems senseless_

_If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll_

_Take from me 'till everything is gone_

_If I let them go I'll be outdone_

_But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun_

_If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer_

_Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer_

_By myself_

_(By Myself – Linkin' Park Hybrid Theory)_

The door opened slowly to let in a not too tall, not too short figure. The room was still a bit dark, only the light of early morning filtering through the white closed curtains.

It was a single-bed room, and a sleeping man occupied that bed.

Or so Duo thought, until he heard said man speak.

"Hey", he said with a voice hoarse of disuse.

"You're awake, Heero" Duo commented, although it was somewhat obvious.

"Just recently. What time is it?"

Duo went to the bedside, put his coffee cup on the table, and sat on the bed.

"Too damn early to be awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" was the blunt but honest answer. Duo snorted.

"You look like shit"

"Thanks" Heero said, with mock surprise "I do appreciate the sincerity"

"Don't mention it" Duo chuckled halfheartedly, but it soon died.

Heero spoke up after a few seconds of silence, suddenly remembering something.

"The water! Did you grab the water bottle?!"

"Easy Heero, sheez! Lay down!" Duo pushed the suddenly agitated Heero back to the bed and glared at him with a stern look "yes, I did grabbed the water, after I recovered from the heart attack you gave me, by the way!"

"What was on it?" Heero asked, about to rise again but Duo's menacing frown made him think twice and he stood still.

"Some shit which name I won't remember in a thousand years, but that apparently is very effective in rendering a person almost useless for days, or even kill them, depending on the dose." Duo cited, almost with a monotone voice.

Heero frowned at this new piece of information.

"But who would want to render me useless? It's not like the challenge can't be postponed a few days if one of the competitors is not feeling up to..." He trailed off when he looked at Duo's morose face.

"You don't get it, Heero" The braided skater said with a dark tone tainting his words "the dose that was inside the bottle was meant to kill you. You're only standing alive now because the exercise made you sweat some of the toxins out and the symptoms to appear faster and you were cleaned in time. The one that planned this probably wanted for you to drink the water after the performance. Either that or they're idiots who didn't investigate enough"

Heero's eyes had widened only marginally, but the surprise was evident on his face for Duo.

"But no one ever tried to..."

"To kill you before, yeah. You didn't have anyone hating you that much" Duo finished for him, bitter tone dripping from his words. He stood up and went to the window, watching the early indirect light of morning slowly filling the sky, and then continued.

"But since you started skating with me, you've been attacked twice. So if it is as you said, and you don't have anyone holding a personal grudge against you, then there's not much left to assume, is there, Heero?" and then, barely above a whisper, he finished "It is my fault".

"But what..."

"They don't want you to skate with me, Heero. You can't be my partner anymore" the finality in Duo's tone was astounding. This time, Heero did rise from his laying position, not minding he was going against the doctor's orders. Not minding it hurt like hell. Not minding anything but Duo's words.

"So that's it? You're going to let them win, just like that?" Heero said, unbelieving what he was hearing.

"Oh of course not!" Duo suddenly said, with a frightening cheerful tone, still not turning around, voice escalating in volume "I'm going to keep skating with you, and then, when they finally manage to kill you, I'm gonna laugh on their faces and fucking tell them I won because I kept skating with you!" He turned around then, arms crossed tight at his chest, as if trying to hold himself to sanity. It was hard to tell by the contrast of the early light on the dim room, but Heero thought he could see tears rolling through Duo's cheeks.

"What the fuck do you take me for, Heero?! Are you asking me to sit back and watch you die?! Get real!"

"I'm not going to give you up for this shit!" Heero growled between teeth, barely controlling his anger.

"Don't you dare make me feel like I'm giving up on you!" Duo said in a low tone, and for the tremble in his voice, Heero confirmed the tears were there.

"That's not what I said, Duo. We're going to investigate, we're going to be extra careful, but we're not going to stop skating together"

"I refuse"

Heero sighed, anger forgotten. The ones who had done this would pay in time, of that, he was sure. Now it was a question of convincing Duo to not run from it, scared that they would hurt Heero.

"So let's assume I go back to Japan. Who's going to make sure you're safe here?"

"I can take care of myself" Duo said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, now let's assume I stay here. Can't I take care of myself too? Or are you telling me I'm weak?"

"Shit, Heero, that's so not the point"

"Then suck it up, Maxwell! You're stuck with me! Just as you can be self-sufficient, I am capable of the same thing! But it doesn't HAVE to be that way, there's a reason why it's called teamwork. You can rely on-" Heero stopped abruptly on his tirade, realizing that on some point, he stopped talking about the situation and started talking about their relationship. Quickly going back on his words, though, he realized the same thing applied. Only the last word he was about to say had to change. He took a breath and finished "You can rely on us".

Silence on both parts followed that, and the room was filled with the small noises of machinery, distant morning birds and Heero's breathing calming down after his tirade.

And then, quite suddenly, Duo seemed to explode into motion, walking to the bed with a desperate pace and was short of throwing himself at Heero, but thought better of it and refrained himself, instead he hugged him tightly.

"What if something happens to you, Heero?" He whispered in the Japanese man's ear, too afraid to say it louder, as if by speaking up would make it happen.

"What if something happens to _you_?" Heero answered, and Duo stayed silent, stopping himself before he would repeat his statement that he could take care of himself.

"We're a pair of idiots, you and me" Heero said after a while, his hand resting against Duo's neck, caressing the nape of his hair with his thumb almost absentmindedly.

"Why do you say it?" Duo asked, his voice rough, but curious, like a child. Heero smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Nothing in particular." He threw his head back, and Duo did the same, in order to look at each other in the eyes. The blue on Heero's eyes was swirling among some twilight of yellowish light coming from the window at Duo's back. It made his smile to look even more surreal than it normally was. Duo looked at his smiling face, and answered it with a smile of his own, only less bright, shadows of worry still clouding his gaze.

It was ok, Heero thought. It was time for him to show Duo what he possibly already knew, but refused to acknowledge.

Duo had lived his whole life on his own, depending only on himself. He was strong, and he knew it. He had enough in himself to surpass anything, enough to face any hardship and come out of it all with a smile on his face. He could certainly take care of himself, because for the most part of his life, he didn't have any other choice.

The only thing he wasn't strong enough for was for letting go of that strength. It was true; he could take care of himself. But what he didn't understand, or didn't want to, was that it wasn't necessary to be like that all the time now. He had someone to rely on, someone willing to help him, someone he could trust.

And it was time for Duo to understand this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The press was all over the hotel building. And Duo, sitting inside the car that Quatre got for them, was stunned.

"Since when figure skating gets so much crazy press? Are we going to appear on People now?" Duo chuckled, still amazed at the amount of reporters.

"Since we got cozy with hospitals, past mysteries and secret dark plots, of course. The way you guys are going, they're going to release a soap out of your lives. Come on" Trowa answered and prepared to get off the car, completely missing the raspberry thrown at him from the back seat, courtesy of one annoyed braided skater.

When Trowa opened the door, the reporters that were on the back of the current group stalking the latest skater to come in noticed them and immediately, in a blur of cameras and microphones, rushed to them. Quatre shook his head and murmured a spiteful 'hienas'. Duo's eyes got wider, the more reporters came to them and started their chaotic storm of questions. Before they reached to them, he leaned his head closer to Heero, who was stoically by his side with a poker face he reserved specially for reporters, and commented.

"Tell me why we agreed to enter through the main door, again?" His voice reached an octave higher than his normal voice by the end of the sentence, and Heero almost broke his façade into a smile.

"Because we got to give them what they want, and we need to appear on TV" he said drably and dutifully, but then added with more feeling "and because Quatre and Trowa are insane"

"I could hear that", Quatre said, not turning back to see them. He also received an unnoticed raspberry. Trowa smiled mysteriously, but otherwise said nothing.

Then the reporters finally reached the group.

It was the same old story once again. Microphones on his face, the flashing of cameras blinding his eyes, the bumps on his legs because of the cables, tripods and human legs blocking his walk. The hands as fists by his side, and Heero thought he had his 'punch-them' impulse at check. Hopefully, no one would ask an out of place and absurd question that would piss him off, and they might come out of it alive.

The reporters, that is.

"Yuy, Yuy! How are you recovering?"

"Where you ill before?"

"Is it true you were poisoned?"

"Are you fit to compete for the next stage?"

"Was it poison? Do you know who wanted to kill you?"

"Now, Now" Said Quatre's condescending voice, his face that of pure kindness, but his left eyebrow was slightly twitching. "We all know Heero Yuy just came through a rough time and he is just recovering. He is fit to compete for the next stage, that's why we're here" A new wave of questions was about to crash on them, but Quatre beat them to it with a rotund "But" that made them all shut up and listen, to which Quatre smiled.

"But, he is still far too tired to be able to answer all your questions, so now, if you excuse us, we're sure we'll be able to answer anything you want later on."

The spell of Authoritative Quatre Winner lasted for enough time for them to be able to escape from the cloud of reporters. They were about to reach the doors, the mass was waking up and about to crash on them again with questions when a loud voice, even more demanding than that of Quatre, rose from behind the reporters, which made them all –reporters included-, to flinch and freeze.

"HEERO YUY!"

Said man slowly turned around, half-afraid but half-knowing what was going on, since that voice was impossible to forget.

The reporters turned around like one person, and soon the excitement rose up, questions again being fired as if by a Gatling gun, but it didn't last long.

"Oh for crying out loud, get out of here and get a damn life you filthy little scavengers! Let me through!"

That exclamation shocked them enough to open up a path and let none other than an irate Relena Peacecraft, followed by Dorothy Catalonia. The expression on the second blonde was one of a person who knows exactly what's going to happen but won't tell you about it for less than an absurd amount of money or a very good gossip.

And will enjoy holding that knowledge from you.

Duo shuddered when he finished his analysis of Dorothy's face. Scary woman.

"Heero Yuy!" Relena finally said, getting closer to them. Heero unconsciously took a step backwards.

"Relena" he said, and Duo noticed the trepidation in that voice. He was very close to bursting out laughing. Heero Yuy, scared of an irate girl. It was priceless.

"Hey there, 'Lena!" Duo said, smile spread wide on his face. Relena's frown eased up to look at Duo and offer him a smile in return

"Duo! I'm so glad to see you! We definitely need to sit up and chat later on!" And going back to Heero, she frowned again and placed both hands on her hips.

"Heero! How DARE you not call me to tell me if everything was ok!? I've been trying to contact you since forever! What the hell is wrong with your phone?!"

Heero resisted the shock of the blonde's anger and then tried to think what indeed happened with his phone, only now remembering he, in fact, had one.

Reaching for the pocket of his pants, he took out the small device, and opened it. He stared at it for a while and then said.

"Out of battery"

Relena's eyebrow started to twitch in exasperation, and Duo was starting to chuckle and couldn't resist to add to the whole thing.

"Since then, Heero?! Honestly, you are so beyond help by now"

"Heero..." Relena's eyes were closed now, but Duo could see the small vein in her temple starting to pulse. Fearing for the mental health of Relena and the physical health of Heero, he finally decided to intervene.

"Look, 'Lena, we're really sorry. Thinks were really chaotic lately, and it all happened so fast, we really didn't have time to think about anything. Why don't we all go inside and catch up on what's been going on..." Duo smiled sheepishly and added " besides, those reporters are really starting to creep me out"

As one person, both Relena and Dorothy turned around to face a few reporters taking notes of everything that was going on. Relena's voice started low but it didn't take much time to rise in exasperation.

"...really have nothing better to do, for crying out loud!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lady at the reception desk was, surprisingly, a very smart and charismatic one. And she was very well informed, which was always a plus when one was in a hurry to escape reporters.

They were barely at 3 meters from the desk when she looked up, scanned the group and reached below her desk for something. When they got there, she already had the cardkeys to their rooms ready.

"Messrs Maxwell and Yuy, room 201, Messrs Barton and Winner, room 202. Miss Peacecraft, Miss Cathalonia, room 417. Here are your keys, anything you should need, press intern 300 and they'll communicate right away. Please feel free to ask for anything you should need, enjoy your stay!"

Everyone except Duo took the keys and thanked the lady, almost on autopilot. Duo, on the other hand, was still staring amazed at the girl.

"Wow, talk about efficiency. Trowa, Trowa, can we have one of these?"

"I'm afraid I'm too high maintenance for you, mister Maxwell" she answered with a smile. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Aww, come ON, I managed to keep this one alive!" he said, pointing with both hands opened and palms up to Heero, who frowned at him, a bit scandalized.

"I resent that"

"On the other hand, I'm efficient, and you never praise me like that" Trowa added, to which Quatre answered, already turning away to head for the elevators.

"But you wouldn't look that cute on a skirt"

"You won't know until you try, I say" Trowa said, following the blond to the elevators, his words fading at the end because of the distance. Heero stared at them for a while, watching Quatre laugh at something Trowa said after that, and shook his head.

"They... scare me, sometimes."

"Amusing as hell, though!" Duo added, and then turned to the girl "Well, nice to meet you, and thanks for everything!"

"You're welcome, Mister Maxwell"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found their rooms soon enough, after telling Relena and Dorothy to meet up in an hour or so at the cafeteria downstairs to catch up. Heero was just passing the card key to open the door when Duo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Heero, can you take my bag inside? I need to talk to Trowa for a second"

"No problem" Heero said, frowning a bit as if asking if everything was ok, but Duo missed the look, and turned around to catch up with Trowa and Quatre.

"Trowa, can I talk to you for a second?"

They walked down the hall and did a few turns until they found a small niche where some sofas and low tables were. A big window covered one wall, showing a perfect view of the beach and the sea. Duo sat down and scratched his head in anxiety.

"I don't know what to do, Tro. I talked to Heero the other day, told him it would be best if we stopped skating together, but he refused, and I don't know how to convince him"

Trowa sat down calmly and turned his head to watch the view for a moment, contemplating.

"Is that really what you want, Duo? To stop skating with him?"

"Well, of course not! But they didn't leave me any other choice, did they? I don't want to stop, but I don't want Heero hurt either! It's best for him"

"Did he tell you so?"

"Oh come on, of course not! He wants to keep performing, he doesn't fucking care for his life, I swear it pisses me off! I mean, they already got at him twice! What makes him so sure they won't succeed on the third one?!"

"It's not a matter of being sure, Duo. In any case, shouldn't this be his choice? Didn't he already choose to keep skating with you, no matter the danger? Any person would be happy at this show of care."

"Care, Trowa?! He's fucking risking his life, and for what!? Do you really expect me to be all cheerful that he's putting his life on the line just to stay with me?! What good would that be if they fucking kill him!?"

"We're more prepared now that we know what to expect"

"Trowa, for christ's sake!" Duo shouted, getting up and pacing up and down the small place "That's not the point!"

"Then which IS the point, Duo?" When Duo didn't answer anything, he continued "if this were you being chased and threatened so you were to leave your friends, you would stick to them till the end, even if that would mean your death. So why are you so angry at Heero for doing exactly the same thing YOU would do?"

Duo stopped pacing, and he lowered his head, his bangs softly brushing his nose.

"This is different"

"How so?" Trowa asked, and stood up, getting closer to Duo and taking him softly by the shoulders "Your life is as valuable to him as his life is to you. So why don't you let him live for what he believes in?"

"It's not him living that I'm scared of, precisely" Duo joked with his usual morbid humor, but then smiled and raised his head to look at Trowa's knowing emerald eyes "but I do get what you mean... Just..." Duo grabbed Trowa's arms so strongly in his desperation that he could have left marks "Just promise me we'll do all we can to protect him!"

Trowa smiled, something that had a few traces of sadness in it. He remembered the last time he saw Duo look at his eyes with such desperation and helplessness in them. To see that Heero had become someone so important to Duo made him incredibly happy. To see that someone important to Duo was at risk, once again, made him want to rant against destiny and the fates. No matter how much Duo looked at him with those eyes, there was nothing he could do to help him last time, but it was different now. Trowa swore upon everything he was and had, that he wouldn't let Duo go through the hell it was to lose someone dear to him. Not again. Never again.

"I promise you, Duo, we'll protect him with everything we've got"

TBC

Title song: By Myself, Linking Park


	24. 22 Stuck In The Middle With You

**Related Edges**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

**Genre:** A shounen Ai AU, with romance, adventure, and a whit of spice, shaken, not stirred. ;P

**Rating:** hmmm. Let's stick with an overall M just to be sure.

**Parings:** 1x2x1, 3x4, and my number 5 stays inside an interesting wrestling of wills leaded by very strong characterized people :D (You will see, believe me)

**Warnings:** hmph. Language, lime or lemon, bits of sap, angst, all in doses you will usually see in real life, nothing to be scared off…

Unless you don't like Shounen Ai. In that case, run!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** **This is getting a bit old, isn't it? Yet, I feel the obligation to say: Sorry for the long wait. Vancouver did provide with some useful inspiration, but sadly enough, I was too damn busy with exams to put it to REAL good use. Still, something did come out of it. Let's keep fingers crossed so that the writing mood won't disappear!!! On another note, more Pretend!Japanese in this chapter XD Since the trick was already done once, I feel no spoil in telling you from the start. For those of you who don't remember, anything said in Japanese is pure invention and has no meaning at all…except for…a few words, that actually might be right. Too much anime can do wonders to your knowledge of languages, huh. **

**Feedback:** To review is so easy that it should be illegal ;P It also feeds my brain with will to sit and type. And I do welcome critics, if they are solidly established, that is.

Flattering will be stylishly ignored for the sake of appearances, and winked with a smile for my own sake and yours :D Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Stuck in the middle with you**

Duo didn't really believe in the past life-explanation of deja vu. He had heard enough about the brain to understand that it could be easily explained as a mis-timing of neuronal firing. So when he came walking down the hall to go back to his so far unexplored hotel room, and heard voices coming out of it, he didn't really believe it was deja vu. It could be that he was skeptical of such occurrences, or it could be easily explained by the fact that the situation has indeed happened before to him, but in this life, not a previous one.

"Yamero, Otou-san!" Heero's voice, which he was used to hear in soft whispers and low murmurs, rose in a very exasperated way.

"Demo, Heero, kokou desu nee arimono! Anno, ore wa... anatano demo-"

"Iee!" Again, Heero's high volume voice, which seemed to interrupt whom Duo guessed to be his father.

The room door was slightly opened, so the voices came to him easy and clear. He was just a few steps from it, and out of view, debating whether to go inside and interrupt the argument or just stay there. It's not like he was eavesdropping, anyway, since he couldn't understand a word of Japanese, anyway. But staying there still left him with a guilty feeling.

"Iee, Otou-san! Yame...yamero, onegai!"

That did it. He didn't know what the hell Heero was saying, but hearing his voice breaking like that made him push himself off the wall and get inside. He wasn't going to pretend he didn't hear anything, but he wasn't going to interrupt either. He just felt that, in case Heero should need any kind of support, he should be there.

He pushed open the door and closed it behind him. Just as he thought, Heero's father was there, sitting in one of the comfortable looking couches. Heero was standing in front of him, hands forming fists at his side. He looked up startled when the door opened and he came in, and then a look of slight fear took over his face. Duo was curious, but he didn't show it. He just placed his best poker-mask in place, nodded a greeting to Heero's father, and went to do whatever he could to keep him distracted. Before he did, though, he watched Heero's panicky expression change to one of resolution.

"Please, Father, just stop saying the same thing. It's not true! And even if it were, it is my choice!"

"Ara, Heero" Duo saw from the corner of his eye how Heero's father threw him a nervous glance "itte kitou zetto momorishite daiske..."

"It's not respectful to keep speaking in Japanese now. Anything you want to say, you can say it in English" Heero said, his face a mask of seriousness. Duo didn't know if to be thankful or to curse Heero for his politeness.

"I just..." The man sighed and massaged his forehead with two fingers "I don't know what to think anymore. I was ready to believe last time, I even fought your mother because of it, and now... It happens again. I just don't want to see my son hurt, is that such a crime, Heero?"

Heero's expression softened and he shook his head.

"No...I'm... I'm sorry to hear you fought with mother" It didn't take a genius to understand the mixed emotions Heero had while saying that. Duo could bet anything that it was both true and lie. Heero was probably sad his father was paying for this, but at the same time, he wouldn't mind him not being with his mother.

Heero's father smiled

"Don't lie"

"I'm not lying, Father! Just as much as you don't want me to be hurt, I don't want you to be hurt. I only wish mother was more understanding."

"You know how she was raised; you can't really blame her for..."

"I believe I can, father" Heero interrupted again, and his father raised his head in surprise " I'm not asking her to understand me and my choices, I'm not asking her to love me or even like me. If she wants to hate me for what I chose and what I am, then so be it, but I can blame her for not trying hard enough. I can blame her for letting this fall on your shoulders! Why isn't she here today? If she hates what I do and what I am so badly, then why does she keep sending you to talk to me, when you don't mind me being myself at all!?"

Duo had to resist the urge to drop the clothes he had been taking out of his bag and run towards Heero and hug him for dear life. It made him so sad to think what Heero had to go through with a mother like that.

"It's not... I can't justify her actions, but between my son and my wife, why do I have to choose? I want both of you to get along; I wish we could leave all this behind... I can't..." He sighed again and this time Heero's face softened completely. He walked closer and kneeled beside his father, placing a hand on his knee. Heero's father put his hand over his son's, squeezing tightly. The sight made Duo's heart tighten. He had complained all his life for not having parents, but he learnt long ago that having them wasn't always the rose-colored world he once thought it was. Here before his eyes was just another example of that.

"Father... you don't have to choose. I know I disappointed her for being what I am, and I'm not going to go back on my actions just to please her. I want to be what I am, and I am happy this way, but I don't want that to hurt you. Knowing you understand me and respect my actions is enough for me, so stop trying to mediate between us, because you'll only hurt yourself"

Heero's Father looked close to tears, but Duo knew he was resisting them with all his might.

"How can she..." He started, but he choked on his words and couldn't continue. With his other hand he caressed Heero's head. "I wish she were as mature as you. To think she can only complain about you while you are doing your best to keep us thee as happy as possible... It's not fair on you"

"It's not fair on you either, Father. I made my choices; I want to stay here, skating with Duo, showing the world how much better I became thanks to him. If staying by his side brings upon dangers to me, then I'll take them in with the good. It's just how life works, right? Its how you taught me to live, to take both the good and the bad, and make the best of it"

This time, the man couldn't resist a small tear to fall down, and he reached down and embraced his son strongly, as if never wanting to let go. He whispered some words that sounded like Japanese, and Heero let out a snort-like laugh that sounded strangled by held tears. He was so entranced by the scene that he didn't notice he had stopped pretending to arrange the clothes and was standing in the middle of the room, a limp shirt hanging from his hand, with a no doubt dumbfounded expression on his face. Heero's father raised his head without stopping from hugging his son, and looked straight at Duo, who dropped the shirt in shock.

"You must be a very good and impressive person for my son to fight for you so badly" He smiled, and Duo felt the blood rush to his face in embarrassment.

"No, not at all Sir, you're son's the one that's... I'm just..." he got redder and his eyes got wider when he realized he couldn't form a coherent thought. He had faced enough frightening situations in his life, but suddenly getting what seemed to be the approval of his boyfriend's parent was something that left him feeling like a small, small kid.

"Stop it, Father, you'll only embarrass him" Heero said from the depths of his father's chest. The old man laughed.

"And that I seem to have done! And yet I keep coming to take Heero away from you. I'm really sorry you have to be in the middle of this."

"It's not..." Duo mentally slapped himself and confronted the man as the adult he was "Not at all, Sir. In fact, I agree with you that Heero's best off without me right now. It's my fault he had so many accidents, and I only wish for him to be safe, even if that means not skating with me. But I couldn't manage to convince your son to stop."

"Ahh, I can relate. He did come out as a very stubborn thing. But it's ok, Mister Maxwell, you can depend on him. As stubborn as he is, he is also very reliable"

"Now you're making ME embarrassed!" Heero said, laughing, and finally breaking the comforting hug to look at his father on the face.

"Then I shall leave you to your own devices! I have to go now, but I'm staying for the week to watch you both perform"

"But Father! If mother..."

"Ahh, ah ah" he cut Heero short with a shaking finger and a smile "That is my choice to make, now isn't it?"

Heero frowned, worriedly.

"Ok, but don't push yourself too much"

"I won't, my son" He said, and gave Heero a final squeeze to his shoulder, before standing up to leave the room.

"I look forward to your last performance in this challenge, boys! Good luck"

And with that, he left the room, leaving Heero and Duo staring at the room. Heero looked pleased that he finally settled things with his father. Duo, on the other hand...

"Fuck!" He murmured, and took a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide of surprise and his face slowly starting to color red once again. Heero turned around when he heard the curse and threw a questioning look at Duo.

"He just..." he said from behind his hand, his voice muffled "his son is in danger because of me and he just treated me like a son! He trusts me this much even if you're risking your life because of my fault!"

Heero looked bewildered at first, and then he grinned. And the grin spread into a full smile, and then he chuckled, getting closer to the still astonished Duo.

"But, Duo" he said, taking the braided skater's hand away from his mouth so he could see his full face, and continued. "He just understands you're worth risking one's life for"

Duo's eyes became even wider and his face was now looking bright red with embarrassment.

"Shut UP!" He shouted, and Heero let out a loud laugh, completely unable to stop himself from laughing at Duo's child-like antics.

* * *

"And now we have to watch out backs constantly" Duo said, ending the long re-tell of the whole story that put Heero in hospital. Relena was visibly appalled.

"I can't believe they can get away with something like that!"

"Yeah, but that's the world we live in, 'Lena. Besides, we don't even know who 'they' are, so it's not like we can point the finger at the guilty ones. The safer way is to just split"

"No!" both Relena and Heero said, and they looked at each other with surprise. Heero offered the girl a tiny smile. It wasn't for nothing that Relena had skated with him for so long before. She knew him very well.

"You only want to take Heero out of danger, Duo" The blonde accused. Duo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sheez, yeah, sorry for caring for the guy's safety" He said with dripping sarcasm. Relena smiled knowingly.

"If you really care for him, you'll let him share the danger with you and stand up to the ones that are trying to attack you. You don't have to fight it alone."

Duo looked away from relena's eyes, just a tiny bit pissed off that yet another person was taking Heero's side on this matter.

"Not that I have any choice now" He murmured, and Heero reached out and grabbed his forearm, bringing the braided skater to attention. When Duo's blue eyes met his, he said.

"You always have a choice"

Duo frowned, and looked as if he was about to say something against it, but then he stopped himself, lost in Heero's eyes.

Eyes that promised him anything he wanted. Eyes full of trust.

Whatever he did to deserve such eyes?

"Yeah…" Duo added, after he regained composure. "Sorry for being such a brat"

Heero smiled with tease.

"If you weren't a brat, you wouldn't be Duo Maxwell"

"Oi!" He complained, laughing. He was about to continue the previous conversation, but when he turned his head to face Relena again, the blonde was frowning like someone had killed her puppy and she was planning revenge.

"Woha, lighten up, gal! You'll get wrinkles"

"Oh, no" she said, suddenly vicious. It was a sight Duo never knew it would fit her so well. Judging by the discrete smile on Dorothy's face, and the roll of eyes in Heero's, he was the only one in the dark about this new side of Relena. "We are going to find out who they are and we'll bring them down so hard that it's them who'll end up with wrinkles up to their as..."

"Relena" Dorothy interrupted the girl, with no intonation at all, or one too many. It was hard to tell with a girl like her. Relena took a deep breath, composed herself and then continued.

"We're going to help. I always complain that I have more people watching out for me than I actually need. I'm going to put them to good use and make them find the fuc..."

"Relena"

"The factors that are involved in this trap", she fixed. It made Duo smile.

"Thank you, Lena. I'll really appreciate all the help you can give to keep Heero ou..." But the girl interrupted him.

"To keep you both out of danger, yes"

Duo shook his head, smiling.

"Thanks" He said, and Relena knew that in that simple word, he was adding all the feelings he could.

* * *

"Why did we have to split? I don't like it", Duo complained, opening the glass doors of the hotel. The lobby was already with the lights on, seeing that outside it was starting to get dusky. A few stars were shining in the sky, the sea was calm. A half moon shined peacefully above it, reflected in the wavering waves.

Quatre shook his head, entering the hotel right behind Duo and both headed for the elevators.

"First you want to split, then you don't. Make up your mind" he said in a mocking sing-song voice.

Duo glared at him.

"Since we can't split and Heero wants to try the dangerous road, I just don't like being separated now! You've been spending far too much time with Trowa" He accused. Quatre raised his eyebrows and replied.

"Or Trowa has been spending too much time with me. You never really know how it goes."

"I find that hard to see"

"You are always welcome to watch", Quatre offered almost nonchalantly, and Duo raised his hands in a 'stop' sign.

"As much as I love you guys, there are certain details about your friends that you really don't want to know"

Quatre smiled; devilishly as only he could be, making a striking contrast with his angel-like face.

"Your loss", and then more seriously, he added "Trowa and Heero won't take long fixing that jump. You both trained hard today, and it's barely Monday. I want you to take a shower, relax and sleep well to be well rested and energetic tomorrow."

"Yessir" Duo said, adding a mock salute. The doors of the elevators dinged and opened, letting them in. When they closed and the elevator started to take them up, he continued.

"I still get a bit restless, you know, not being able to see if he's ok, even if it's only for one minute"

"I understand, but he can take care of himself, and he's with Trowa. Nothing is going to happen to Heero with that fucker around. He's too much of a crafty bitch to let anyone attempt anything"

Duo raised his eyebrows at Quatre's unexpected language.

"Seeing how much you love your boyfriend touches my soul", he said sarcastically.

"It is because I love him that I say these things," the elevator dinged again, and the doors opened, letting them out. Quatre, before turning to go to his room, added "and Duo, you have no soul to be touched"

Duo's mockingly evil laugh reverberated on the hallways.

* * *

The hallways were pretty deserted at this time. Duo opened the door of his room and started walking towards Quatre's. His bare feet on the carpet barely made any noise. He just came out of the shower, and he was about to go crash in his bed, but he remembered Quatre still had the fixture paper, and he had a sudden urge to read it. Nothing better than reading the small quantity of days left to the final to sleep calmly at night. He must be a masochist.

He was almost at Quatre's door, his mind humming the 'mission impossible' theme, and he was brought back to reality by someone calling his name through the hall, almost giving him a heart attack. The loud, brash shout of 'Maxwell' didn't seem to come from either Heero, Quatre or Trowa, and not even from Wufei, Treize or even Zechs, in the remote chance they decided to pay a visit. Turning around with wide curious and questioning eyes, he tried to see who had called. Two guys were approaching him from far, their eyes fixed on him, and Duo guessed that it had been them who had called him, but when they got close enough to really see, he couldn't recall their faces at all. Now even more curious, he offered them a polite smile, and he spoke when they finally reached him.

"Did you call for me, gentlemen?" As he was playing the usual Duo charismatic approach that was so built in that it was a reflex by now, he felt a prickle of discomfort somewhere inside. He frowned internally, wondering what the hell was wrong all of a sudden, but he got distracted out of his musings by the newcomers.

"Yeah, in fact we did. Would you mind having a word with us?" the taller one asked, politely. Duo's smile didn't waver, but his eyes clouded over with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Of course, mister..."

"Muller. My friend here is Alex. Please, this way". They turned on one of the smaller hallways, and Duo followed behind. The smaller one, Duo recalled named Alex, fell behind to chat amiably with Duo, while the taller one leaded the way.

"Nice performance you did on the show off, Maxwell. Was that a modification of 'In the Ghetto'?" Duo looked up at his companion, and smiled.

"Yeah, it was. Trowa made it up, it came out nicely." He thought for a moment and then decided he might as well be honest " I'm sorry if I'm offending you, but do you happen to be skaters for this last stage? I'm afraid I'm terrible with remembering faces", he explained sheepishly, scratching briefly his right earlobe in mild embarrassment.

"You're not offending us in the slightest, Duo Maxwell," the man walking ahead spoke, without turning around and without faltering in his pace.

"Yes, we are one of the pairings. We're representing Germany"

"Oh," Duo offered, mentally kicking himself in the head. He really ought to start paying attention to those things.

"Quatre Winner is still your sponsor, am I right?" Muller asked, out of the blue. They turned left into another small hallway.

"Yeah, he is," and then something in what the man said called for his attention. " 'still' you said, you... you knew me?"

The man in front let out a low laugh, and the man at his side followed in. Alex was the one to look at him in amusement.

"Who in their right minds that call themselves skaters are not aware of Duo Maxwell? Yes, we do know you". Duo smirked and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I really forget sometimes how worldwide this is"

Something in Muller's shoulders tensed, and put Duo on alert.

"Yet you were aware of it when Solo was alive"

The way the man said Solo's name prickled at Duo. Somehow, it felt like the man walking in front of him knew Solo personally, and knew him well.

"Y...yeah, I guess I was..." Duo's step slowed down, and Muller, as if noticing it without needing to watch, slowed down too. "Did you know him? Solo, I mean"

"Oh yes, I did. One would say we were close to friends." Muller turned again to the right and after a few steps, he stopped. Duo's alerts had been on for long now, but right at that moment were blaring, even more so when he noticed that somewhere along the way, Alex had fell behind and was now at Duo's back. Muller turned around slowly, and Duo noticed they were at a dead end. The man's face was unreadable.

"Too bad you killed him"

The air around seemed to tighten and constrict, and his lungs felt empty. His heartbeat obnoxiously loud in his ears, Duo frowned, half-turning around so his back was facing one of the walls, his arms raised minimally in a guarded stand. He dared a brief glance through the corner of his eye at Alex, and saw the same unreadable look painted on his face. Dropping all pretence of politely, Duo smirked darkly at Muller.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

Muller's face changed only to show a slight nonchalance. Hands clasped at his back, he looked at his own foot with a certain trance-like fascination, the blonde eyebrows high on his forehead.

"I think you understand perfectly well what I mean, Duo. Last time I checked, you were smart."

"I don't know jackshit of what you mean, so you might as well start to be clear in what you want, if you have a point."

"Then again," Muller continued, as if Duo had never uttered even one word, which earned him a glare from the braided man " last time I checked you were with Solo. You probably seemed smarter next to him. Now that you're with your new plaything, that Shitty Heero kid, your true self might be coming to light".

Duo took a deep breath. And then another one. When he finished, he rendered it useless. He still wanted to rip the head out of that asshole that had come out of nowhere to insult him and Heero. Trying to calm the urge, he said in a forced calm voice.

" I have far more interesting things to do instead of standing here listening to this shit, if you have a point then make it and make it fast."

He was terribly aware that he was cornered, and he wasn't in a position to threat much for real, but showing that to the enemy was a worse move. Throw them off with the usual cockiness and try to get the hell away from the mess was the way Duo planned to handle it. Muller got slowly closer, leaving the pretence of being interested in his foot and looking straight at Duo's eyes, a small tilt in his lips.

"Fine, Maxwell, I'll make my point. It's actually more like a question, really. Tell me, because I'm really dying to know," he leaned his head closer, his nose inches away from Duo's face. "Why did you do it? You got tired of him? Wanted to seek fresher meat? Why did you kill him?"

When Duo snapped his arm to punch the man's face, his own contorted in anger, he found his arm pinned against his back faster than it took his brain cells to communicate the command to the arm to move. He didn't waste time turning around to see what he already knew was Alex holding his right arm, but instead attempted to do what he intended originally to do and do it with his left hand. As soon as the hand rose, though, Muller got a hold of it and pinned it against Duo's chest. Unable to move, he just growled at the man smirking disgustingly at him.

"Solo was my brother, you asshole! Don't ever say that again!" He let out a hollow laugh "But of course, some dick shitted mind like you wouldn't understand the concept of brotherhood"

Duo almost regretted snapping like that when both men threw him against the wall, his face smacking against the hard surface and sending shots of pain through all his nerves. His eyes blurred slightly and he had to make an effort to focus. Still, he could only see the dead end of the hallway. He felt lips against his ear and he tried to hold the urge to puke, the warm breath feeling dirty and putrid.

"Duo, Duo, you shouldn't snap like that, you know? It's unbecoming for a man like you. Why don't you go whine to your plaything Heero, hmm? Since you make such efforts to ditch Solo for him, I bet he must be an animal in bed, just the thing a slut like you loves the best"

"You fucker leave Heero and me alone, you hear!? Or I swear I'm gonna rip your head off strand by strand", Duo managed to utter from clenched teeth. Muller laughed in the same low chuckles, and Duo could hear the answering laugh of Alex.

"Those are some mighty words for someone who's pinned against a wall in an empty hallway. You have no ground for threats."

"Do you know what security cameras are, asshole?"

"Do you know what blind spots are, Duo?" The silence after that made Muller smirk wider. "You know, don't you?" Duo clenched his teeth, wishing he could bite the arm holding his own.

"What the hell do you want with us!?"

"You still haven't figured it out? You really are dumb. The terms are simple. Since you guys refused to back out of the challenge when it was still possible, you made it more complicated, but never fear. You will graciously fuck up your last performance, so much so that by the end of this challenge, you won't skate with Heero ever again, or any other for that matter. Is it clear?"

"Why the fuck do you think I'll do that!?"

"Duo... Do you want us to make you skate singles again by force? Heero is not immortal, you know? If you want to keep him alive without having to save him from a direct threat again, you should at least be a good boy and cooperate. Fuck up the program, make Heero leave you, and we won't kill him, alright? It would also be on your best interests if you don't tell a thing about this, or we'll know, and Heero will be gone before you can utter a word to the authorities. So why don't we do this, hmm? I'll be generous and let you go back to your Japanese fuck, but let me be clear" and his lips were now directly pressed against Duo's ear now, extracting a grimace of disgust from Duo's face. "We are far from over".

As soon as those words were said, Duo felt a rush of blessed cold air in his ear, and his hands were freed after that. He repressed the wish to follow them and beat the crap out of them, but the same thing that could have saved him was against him. Cameras in the hallway, and unlike his new little friends, he wasn't aware of any blind spots.

After a few minutes of the whole ordeal, and a vehement punch to the wall, he felt cooled enough to at least make his way back to his room and figure and sort out what the hell was going on.

TBC

Title song: Stuck in the middle with you by Stealers Wheel.


End file.
